


Kevin-san daijoubu kana?../Все ли в порядке с Кевином?

by natsu_yasumi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsu_yasumi/pseuds/natsu_yasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, до чего могут довести культурные различия и работа в супермаркете на полставки.</p><p>Современная Япония. Кевин, студент по обмену из Германии с бельгийскими корнями, борется с непониманием со стороны окружающих и внезапно находит поддержку там, где он ожидал ее меньше всего.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Приземление

– КЕ-ВИН-САН!

Когда мой начальник, Матсумото, кричит, его и без того круглое одутловатое лицо становится похожим на огромный шар, надутый гелием. На его коже выступают красные пятна – у бедняги высокое давление. Вены на лбу у Матсумото карикатурно вздуваются, он вот-вот превратится в гигантское неуправляемое чудовище и начнет крушить все вокруг.

– КЕ-ВИН-САН!

Почему сразу я? Почему всегда я?

Съежившись, я прячусь за полками с кубиками для карри и лапшой быстрого приготовления. Они огромные, возвышаются до самого потолка. Если бы это только могло спасти меня.

Матсумото рвет и мечет где-то в разделе готового бэнто[1] – между пластиковыми коробками с безвкусными супермаркетовскими суши, едко пахнущими сырой рыбой, и стэндом с лоснящейся жиром темпурой[2]. У меня есть время подумать над моим проступком.

И что только на этот раз?

Прямо напротив моего стратегического укрытия – касса. Упитанная, низенькая и похожая на какого-нибудь сказочного лесного обитателя Марико неодобрительно качает головой. „Кевин, ты дрянной европейский мальчишка, – говорят щелочки ее суженных темных глаз, – если бы я только могла отойти от кассы…“

Я продолжаю удерживать свою позицию, лелея потихоньку призрачные надежды. Может быть, Матсумото поорет и успокоится? Впрочем, вряд ли. Я представляю, как его стокилограммовая туша трясется от предвкушения, ведь его хлебом не корми, дай только поорать на беспомощного новичка. За все три дня работы здесь я еще не заметил занятия, которое бы доставляло моему начальнику большего наслаждения.

Упаковки с кубиками для карри становятся моей крепостью. Нерушимой, хочется наивно верить мне. Пока Марико прикована к кассе, а Матсумото рыщет далеко на противоположном конце зала, мне ничего не грозит.

Временная передышка.

– Кевин-сан!

От неожиданности я вздрагиваю, уронив коробку с наклейками на ценники. Разноцветные – оранжевые, красные, желтые – полоски эффектно разлетаются во все стороны, как праздничное конфетти.

Какой-то невысокий довольно молодой парень со стрижкой под ежик, демонстрирующей каждому его несколько нелепо оттопыренные уши, укоризненно смотрит на меня. Я пытаюсь сообразить, откуда он может знать мое имя. Или он всех иностранцев называет Кевин?

Еще пару секунд, и до меня доходит, что у меня на груди огромная табличка с моим именем, а на незнакомце – форма нашего супермаркета.

Ох, я попал.

– Кевин-сан, ведь правильно? – повторяет мой новоявленный коллега, и я только согласно киваю, хотя мне впервые в жизни хочется отречься от собственного имени. Нет-нет, Кевин-сан – это кто-то другой, вы меня, наверное, с кем-то перепутали, хочется сказать мне, но мое неазиатское лицо вкупе с моими чертовыми светлыми волосами – непробиваемый аргумент, как ни крути. Я единственный европеец в диаметре, наверное, нескольких километров отсюда.

Натянуто улыбаюсь.

– Именно так. Кевин-сан – это я, а я – это Кевин-сан.

Чем я только занимаюсь? Я плохо кончу.

На груди у незнакомого парня так же, как и у меня, табличка с именем. Если перевести его фамилию на нормальный язык, получится, кажется, „рисовое поле“[3]. Ината?

– Матсумото-сан ищет вас, – парень с сельскохозяйственной фамилией – сама нейтральность.

Инада?

– Спасибо… э-э, я подойду к нему через пять минут, – я никогда не умел врать. ”Рисовое поле„ вздыхает.

– Поверьте мне, Кевин-сан, подойти к нему и извиниться принесет вам гораздо больше, чем прятаться здесь. Я работаю тут около двух лет и знаю Матсумото лучше родного отца.

Он что, пытается мне помочь? А я уже смирился с тем, что мои коллеги – это враги. Все без исключения.

– Если хотите, я могу подойти с вами.

Два года, значит? Мне стоит прислушаться к словам моего сэмпая[4], но вместо этого я просто игнорирую его, нагибаюсь и, не говоря ни слова, принимаюсь подбирать рассыпанные по полу наклейки. Поддерживать репутацию упрямого эгоистичного европейца непросто, но у меня, кажется, получается лучше некуда.

Марико с выражением высочайшего презрения на лице поджимает тонкие губы.

Но смутить ”Рисовое поле„, оказывается, не очень легко – демонстрируя чудеса терпения и нейтральности к дерзкому иностранцу, он просто наклоняется и принимается собирать наклейки вместе со мной.

Что не так с этим парнем?

Мне уже даже приходит в голову робкая мысль поблагодарить его за проявленную толерантность, но неожиданное появление моего главного врага – его стокилограммовая туша, покачиваясь, выплывает из-за стен моей крепости – отнимает у меня дар речи. Раскрасневшись и обливаясь потом от ярости, Матсумото выглядит еще более угрожающе чем обычно. Еще немного, кажется, и у него из ушей пойдет пар, совсем как у тысячетонного локомотива.

– Как хорошо, что хотя бы вы здесь!

Матсумото обращается исключительно к моему старшему коллеге, будто бы и не заметив моего присутствия. Добрый вечер, я Кевин, пустое место.

– Я могу чем-то вам помочь, Матсумото-сан? – терпеливо спрашивает ”Рисовое поле„. Его смелостью нельзя не восхищаться.

Я начинаю пятиться в сторону, лихорадочно перебирая в мозгу возможности бегства, пока мой сэмпай отвлекает разъяренного монстра, но не тут-то было – через несколько секунд Матсумото все же замечает меня, и цвет его лица мгновенно меняется от бледно-розового к ярко-багровому. Точно высокое давление, не иначе.

– Кееееееееевин-сан!

– Э-э… Матсумото-сан?

Вяло изображаю удивление и непонимание, хотя о надежде на спасение можно забыть. Путь к отступлению отрезан, я в ловушке между проклятыми упаковками карри с одной стороны и мешками с рисом – с другой. За моей спиной злорадно ухмыляется Марико, словно маленький лесной дух.

Лицо Матсумото необратимо искажается. Три, две, одна секунда до взрыва…

– Кевин-сан приносит искренние извинения, глубочайше сожалеет о своей ошибке и обещает, что такое больше никогда не повторится!

Отпрянув в сторону, я с изумлением смотрю на ”Рисовое поле„. Этот парень – камикадзе!

Выражение на лице Матсумото меняется в сторону растерянности. Нелепо моргая, он смотрит на моего спасителя, открыв рот и глотая воздух, будто гигантская рыбина, выброшенная из воды на сушу. Я ликую, в воображении танцуя вокруг Инаты и воспевая ему хвалебные дифирамбы.

Матсумото растерянно жует нижнюю губу.

– Тогда почему Кевин-сан не скажет это сам? Он что, язык проглотил? Или не понимает по-японски?

О, коварный Матсумото. Я вжимаюсь спиной в полку с карри и несколько упаковок, падая сверху, больно бьют меня по макушке.

– Кевин-сан еще не совсем освоился у нас, – невозмутимо поясняет мой сэмпай, – разрешите мне провести с ним несколько разъяснительных бесед? Все-таки он не так давно у нас и наверняка нуждается в помощи.

Лицо Матсумото освещается вымученной радостью, он хлопает ”Рисовое поле„ по плечу:

– Я всегда знал, что на вас можно положиться, Инада-сан!

Я тоже. В моем воображении я рисую большой плакат с благодарственными речами, посвященными моему старшему коллеге, и как можно заметнее размахиваю им над головой.

Марико, жаждавшая моей крови и захватывающей расправы, зевает и разочарованно принимается сортировать корзины для покупок. Матсумото, бросив последний презрительно-победный взгляд в мою сторону, ретируется обратно к своим бэнто, между которыми располагается вход в его бюро. Логово дикого зверя – вам не стоит тревожить его, если ваша просьба не дотягивает до уровня хотя бы национальной важности.

Я облегченно выдыхаю.

”Рисовое поле„ будто бы улыбается, возвращая мне коробку с наклейками. Я ищу подходящие слова, но в голове вселенский вакуум, и мои знания японского скукоживаются вдруг до размеров спичечной головки.

– Ината-сан, я…

– Инада.

Мой спаситель удовлетворенно кивает, а я заливаюсь позорной краской от уха до уха. На моей бледной коже румянец заметней сигнальной ракеты над Аляской, покупатели оборачиваются на нас. Перешептываются. Какие-то школьницы хихикают, показывая на меня пальцем.

– Возвращайтесь к работе, Кевин-сан, и постарайтесь, правда, больше не допускать глупых ошибок.

Сказав это, Инада спокойно разворачивается и исчезает между рядами, а я еще целых несколько минут, застыв на месте, беспомощно гляжу ему вслед. Загадочная японская душа. И как мне только теперь отблагодарить его?

 

 

 

Наверное, потому что я родился в декабре, мои волосы белее проклятого свежевыпавшего снега. А кожа… даже утопленники и те выглядят пободрее. Кевин – бледная поганка. И чем бледнее кожа, тем заметнее на ней чертовы веснушки, а у меня их – гребаный миллион. Ах да, и плохое кровообращение не забудьте, ведь именно из-за него пальцы на моих руках и ногах будто ледяшки. Даже в самую ненормальную жару.

Вот такую, как сейчас, например – пока я пересекаю огромный перекресток, город варится в своем собственном соку, словно кастрюлька с рагу, плотно закрытая крышкой. Жар волнами поднимается от нагретого асфальта. Воздух точно в финской сауне – мою белую футболку с надписью „Oh mama, I wanna go surfin’“можно выжимать.

Светофор поет свою заунывную песню. Кто-то сказал мне, что этот звук – пиликание, издаваемое светофором, – сигнал для слепых, но мне все же кажется, что все это часть всемирного заговора. Светофор зомбирует нас, пока мы преспокойненько себе переходим дорогу, пока мы расслаблены. Понимаете, о чем я?

Азиаты бесцеремонно пялятся на меня, сворачивая шеи. Думают, что я какое-то невиданное заморское создание, сбежавшее из зоопарка.

Хочется курить, но с того момента, как моя нога ступила на землю этого чертова острова, еще в душном аэропорту, переполненном говорливыми китайцами, я торжественно дал себе „обет некурения”.

С тех пор у меня проблемы с кожей и несварение желудка. Хроническое и до коликов неприятное.

В моей любимой забегаловке, продающей гюдон[5] за две с половиной йены, сегодня скидки. Это отличный повод заглянуть туда после рабочего дня, решаю я и провожу там неожиданно для самого себя несколько бессмысленных часов, размеренно потягивая бесплатный зеленый чай, отдающий мылом.

Когда я возвращаюсь домой, темнота накрывает город своим покрывалом – вот только прохладнее не становится. Я мучаюсь приливами духоты, словно дамочка, страдающая климаксом.

Кстати, о климаксе, моя домовладелица – достопочтенная Иное-сан – уже давно оставила его позади. Она похожа на высушенную мумию, бессовестным образом восставшую из мертвых.

Проходя мимо нее, я как всегда вежливо здороваюсь, но ответ на мое неуверенное приветствие – гробовое молчание, сопровождающееся испепеляющим взглядом. Такое ощущение, что Иное-сан решила проклясть меня, а вместе со мной и весь мой род – и все только за то, что я арендую одну из ее тесных зловонных комнатушек. Одиночная камера – так я называю про себя свою квартирку, хотя в одиночных камерах в европейских тюрьмах и то будет побольше квадратных метров.

Поднимаюсь на второй этаж – в бархатной темноте теплится огонек сигареты. Джоу-сан. Мой сосед из Гонконга, в половой принадлежности которого я сомневаюсь с самого первого момента нашего знакомства.

Джоу забавно салютует мне, помахивая своей зажжённой сигаретой. И все-таки – это парень или девушка? Я в очередной раз с сомнением оглядываю своего соседа, проходя мимо него, но темнота несомненно играет ему на руку, и его пол, как и обычно, остается тайной за семью печатями.

Мой второй сосед, Джон – они с Джоу будто бы сговорились друг с другом, их цель запутать меня своими похожими как две капли воды именами, – кажется, не дома. Готов поклясться, очередная вечеринка. Для этого жизнерадостного американца вечер, проведенный в одиночной камере, равносилен самоубийству, поэтому редкая честь увидеть его физиономию выпала мне за все время проживания здесь от силы раз шесть.

В квартире пахнет мусором. Духота страшная – мой кондиционер отдал концы еще на прошлой неделе, и, увидев цену за его ремонт, я решил, что могу обойтись без этого предмета роскоши.

Свернувшись на грязном футоне[6], я бездумно пялюсь в окно. Сна ни в одном глазу – а ведь это все проклятый зеленый чай. Не зря же его подают бесплатно.

В темном небе проносится падающая звезда. Уже поздно, больше полуночи, наверное, а у меня в голове ясно, как днем. Мысли выстраиваются в парад нелепости – я вспоминаю о сегодняшнем инциденте и невозмутимое лицо моего ни возьмись откуда появившегося коллеги вдруг встает перед глазами.

Инада-сэмпай. Вроде бы почему бы и не заступиться за беспомощного новичка, вот только Инада-сан – первый из всех работников нашего супермаркета, которому пришло это в голову.

Я начинаю фантазировать на тему Инады. Интересно, что он за человек? К сожалению, после стычки с Матсумото мне не удалось перекинуться с ним больше ни словом. А я ведь даже не успел поблагодарить его, зато успел неправильно прочитать его имя на именной табличке и вообще много чего ненужного успел – такой, как я, уж точно далеко не пойдет.

Вот только моему новоявленному сэмпаю плевать на это, ему все равно, он, несмотря ни на что, заступился за меня перед Матсумото, и это то, что мне в нем нравится больше всего. Его нейтралитет. Инада-сан нейтрален, словно Швеция на европейской территории, но мне все же хочется верить, что он хотя бы немного на моей стороне.

И он уже будто не просто мой сэмпай, он мой ангел-хранитель, он с любовью наблюдает за моими действиями откуда-то со стороны и каждый раз, когда я собираюсь сделать что-то неправильно, на его лице появляется укоризненное выражение, и я тут же исправляюсь – я научился читать его мысли только по его все понимающим карим глазам. А еще мы дружески болтаем друг с другом на перерывах, и вот мы уже не разлей вода, оказывается, у нас столько общего! Мы ужинаем вместе после смены, мы делим друг с другом гюдон за две с половиной йены, мы идем вместе в караоке, мы одалживаем друг другу продолжение нашей любимой манги, мы…

Идиллия. Я засыпаю, пытаясь поймать во сне падающую звезду с наивной верой в то, что она может исполнить все мои желания. Ну или хотя бы одно. И одного хватит.

Но звезда все ускользает и ускользает от меня. Она никак не хочет падать на землю и блуждает по темному небу до самого утра.

 

 

 

[1] Японские ланч-боксы.

[2] Панированные овощи и морепродукты.

[3] Сочетание иероглифов „рис“ и „поле“ можно прочитать как „Инада“, так и „Ината“.

[4] Японский термин, означающий человека, у которого больше опыта в той или иной области. Например, старший коллега или студент со старшего курса.

[5] Японское блюдо, состоящее из миски риса, покрытого варенной говядиной.

[6] Традиционная [японская](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%AF%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%8F) постельная принадлежность в виде толстого [хлопчатобумажного](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A5%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%BF%D1%87%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%B1%D1%83%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%B6%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D1%82%D0%BA%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%8C) матраца, расстилаемого на ночь для сна и убираемого утром в шкаф.


	2. Тренировки

Наш супермаркет „Изумия“, словно ненасытный живой организм – ежедневно поглощает и изрыгает сотни людей. И мы, его работники, будто полезные бактерии в этом титаническом организме, мы незаметные и в то же время такие важные – скользим вдоль его полок, стоим за кассами, мы можем проникнуть даже в самые заветные уголки его гигантского нутра, мы заботимся о том, чтобы он просыпался каждое утро, и убаюкиваем по вечерам.

Быть работником „Изумии“ – ответственное задание, говорит Инада-сэмпай, и я послушно киваю. Мне следует подойти к этому заданию серьезно, говорит мой сэмпай, и я так и делаю.

Я – само внимание и сосредоточенность, когда мы вместе сортируем новые товары. Я – феноменальная память, когда Инада-сан терпеливо объясняет мне структуру отдела пищевых продуктов. Я – калькулятор и сборник всевозможных вежливостей, когда мы стоим вместе за кассой. Если работать правильно, следить за каждым своим движением, так, как делает это Инада, можно действительно далеко пойти, неожиданно открываю для себя я. Мой сэмпай только удовлетворенно посмеивается, и через несколько недель работы под его руководством на меня сходит дзен. Мне кажется, что я могу все.

Не думаю, что кто-то из наших коллег против того, что я вот уже как несколько недель хожу на работе за Инадой по пятам, будто его вторая тень. Так даже лучше, думают они, ведь так я делаю меньше ошибок. В конце второй недели, совершенно внезапно, Матсумото будто бы дружески похлопывает меня по плечу:

– Ведь можешь же, когда захочешь, Кевин-сан.

Даже Марико и та стала будто подобрее ко мне, она больше не поджимает зловеще свои тонкие губы, она превратилась из мерзкого лесного духа в доброжелательную пухленькую лесную фею и называет меня теперь ласково „Кен-чан“. И мне даже не хочется объяснять ей, что Кевин и Кен – два разных имени.

Из вражеского лагеря „Изумия“ превращается для меня в одну большую добродушную семью, за визиты к которой мне еще и платят деньги. Правда, длится это приятное состояние недолго, злая действительность бесцеремонно срывает с меня мои уютные розовые очки, когда я в начале одной из своих смен поднимаюсь по лестнице, возвращаясь со склада.

Я слышу голоса. Это Марико, Аяко и Наоко – все трое примерно одного возраста и частенько делают перерыв вместе. Что-то заставляет меня замереть на лестнице и прислушаться к их беззаботно щебечущим голосам. То есть вру, не что-то, а очень определенная вещь, а именно имя моего сэмпая, повторяющееся в разговоре этих троих с константной частотой – я застываю на лестнице. Не дышу и обращаюсь в слух.

– Вы ведь тоже заметили, да? – тонкий, почти визгливый голос Аяко пропитан презрением. – Инада-сан в последнее время… нет, ну это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет!

Синхронное фырканье, будто на конской переправе.

– Смотреть противно! Строит из себя образцового работника… чего это он так старается, этот раздолбай?

Я задерживаю дыхание. Все мое естество обращено в слух, и я слышу даже, как палочки Марико хаотично стучат о керамическую поверхность ее миски. Она ест рис – как и на любом другом перерыве. Она всегда ест.

Наоко хихикает. Она несколько моложе остальных, и в ее голосе еще осталась девичья звонкость.

– Ах, неужели непонятно, Аяко-сан? Инада же пато[1], вот он и лезет из кожи вон, старается выслужиться, поэтому и носится с этим никудышным европейцем в последнее время! Вот ты как выйдешь замуж в следующем году, так он быстренько займет твою должность – ты и глазом не успеешь моргнуть!

– Ты так думаешь, Нао-чан?!

В голосе Аяко демонстративное смущение. Довольно высокая для женщины, с желтой, будто пергамент, кожей, Аяко больше похожа на копченую треску, чем на человека. Если она в следующем году выйдет замуж, тогда я японский премьер-министр.

Я стискиваю зубы от злости.

– Да ну вас, глупости! – вмешивается в разговор Марико. – Кто ж его возьмет на такую ответственную должность? Этот парень фритер[2] уже пять лет, не меньше… Лентяй он, каких еще поискать. Думает, наверное, если он будет нянчиться с блондинчиком, заработает себе парочку дополнительных пунктов у Матсумото-сана. В работники месяца метит, не иначе…

– Пфф… Здесь ему не Макдональдс.

Я не выдерживаю. Нарочно громко топая, резко поднимаюсь по лестнице – голоса стихают, как по команде. Когда я прохожу мимо проклятой тройки, Марико утыкается в свою миску с рисом, а перемазанные тональным кремом лица Аяко и Наоко расплываются в фальшивых улыбках.

Они должны быть рады, что я не бью девушек.

Сухой воздух торгового зала, охлаждаемый невидимыми кондиционерами, режет мне горло. Веселый гул голосов покупателей, рекламные разглагольствования из маленьких телевизоров, установленных между рядами, стук кассовых аппаратов и мягкое гудение работающих эскалаторов – все это сливается в какую-то тошнотворную звуковую мешанину, и мне кажется, еще немного, и меня просто вывернет. Я в очередной раз сталкиваюсь с реальностью во всем ее безобразии и поражаюсь людской жестокости. И такой огромной несправедливости – пока три злобных создания набивают свои тощие брюха и чешут языками в комнате для отдыха, Инада-сан трудится в поте лица – я вижу его около полок, на которых выстроены пластиковые бутылки с всевозможными сортами чая, он морщит лоб и сосредоточенно записывает что-то в блокнот.

Я решительно направляюсь к нему – через весь зал, я будто выпущенная ракета, и никто не может сбить меня с моей траектории. Негодование и бессильная ярость – вот что движет мной, но я – сам даже не знаю как – умудряюсь взять себя в руки и кое-как собраться с мыслями.

Инада-сэмпай опускается на колени возле одной из полок, а я как раз в этот момент взволнованно обращаюсь к нему. Он поворачивается в мою сторону, и его темно-карие глаза вопросительно смотрят на меня снизу вверх.

Смущенно прочищаю горло. Знания японского вместе со способностью адекватно выражать свои мысли как всегда в самый подходящий для этого момент покидают меня, решив прогуляться куда глаза глядят. Я позорно мямлю.

– Инада-сэм… сэмпай… я… извините, что так неожиданно, я просто давно хотел.. собирался сказать вам, как я благодарен. За все, что вы делаете… для меня… для „Изумии“! Я не знаю даже, как мне отблагодарить вас... я...

Я запинаюсь, окончательно запутавшись в том, что я, собственно, собирался ему сказать, и сдавшись в неравной битве против спряжений японских глаголов, а Инада-сан тем временем участливо спрашивает:

– Кевин, ты вообще в порядке?

Судорожно киваю, но тревога никак не хочет исчезать из темных глаз моего сэмпая:

– Ты и так всегда бледный, но сегодня бледнее обычного. Тебе нехорошо? Это все жара на улице, да? Матсумото, конечно, не слишком жалует такие вещи, но сегодня вроде бы тихо, так что я мог бы спросить у него, если хочешь, можно ли тебе уйти сегодня пораньше.

– Не надо, – я сглатываю. Продолжаю мямлить, как по голове контуженный, – я в полном порядке. Правда! Вам не стоит за меня беспокоиться…

– Ну не стоит, так не стоит, – Инада-сан пожимает плечами. Я проклинаю собственный идиотизм, когда он снова отворачивается к полкам с чаем, – тогда подай-ка мне во-о-он ту зеленую коробку. Это даже хорошо, что с тобой все нормально, нам нужно сегодня как раз кучу нового товара разобрать…

Я с преувеличенным рвением хватаюсь за названную коробку. Она такая тяжеленная, что стоит мне протащить ее пару метров, и у меня начинают ныть руки. Но тяжелая физическая работа заставляет меня уже через полчаса напрочь забыть о чертовом подслушанном разговоре – он уплывает куда-то вглубь моего сознания, и я снова самозабвенно следую указаниям моего сэмпая.

Коробка здесь, коробка там. Через несколько часов у меня начинает болеть спина. Пот катится градом по моему лицу, и неважно, что в торговом зале установлено столько кондиционеров – их бы хватило на то, чтобы заморозить пол-Африки.

Мы с Инадой таскаем коробки туда-сюда, как проклятые, в то время как Марико и Аяко скучают за кассами. Наоко притворяется ужасно занятой в разделе хлебовыпечки, сама же – я замечаю это даже с огромного расстояния – то и дело читает сообщения на своем телефоне.

Как бы то ни было, я решаю смириться с существующей социальной несправедливостью, я даже рад в какой-то степени, что ничего не сказал Инаде о подслушанном мной разговоре. В конце концов, он не заслуживает того, чтобы знать это. В конце концов, я не самый последний дурак, чтобы думать, будто он и так этого не знает.

Мы работаем, словно устроив негласное соревнование, кто перетаскает большее количество коробок, и уже через пару часов мне кажется, что меня переехал невидимый бульдозер и у меня на теле не осталось живого места. Инада-сан то и дело бросает на меня обеспокоенные взгляды, которые без слов говорят о том, что моя физическая подготовка ни к черту. К концу смены я ползаю, как дохлая муха по весне, и, придя домой, просто падаю на футон, чтобы отключиться через раз, два, три – ровно через три секунды, после того, как моя голова соприкасается с подушкой.

Во сне на меня сыплются коробки – до тех пор, пока я окончательно не оказываюсь погребенным под ними.

 

 

 

И все-таки меня не совсем устраивает ситуация с моей неспортивностью. Я понимаю это тогда, когда мы с Инадой-сэмпаем в очередной раз таскаем коробки и моя спина уже после первых десяти минут начинает подавать мне сигналы бедствия. Я сдаюсь, в то время как Инада-сан даже не успевает вспотеть – он растерянно смотрит на меня во все глаза, и в его взгляде будто бы немой укор. Возможно, я только воображаю это себе, но с этого момента я твердо решаю заняться своей собственной физической подготовкой во что бы то ни стало.

Город все еще день за днем тонет в жарком мареве. И наплевать, что уже середина сентября. Солнце безжалостно здесь, оно начинает печь уже с восьми утра, заставляя меня ворочаться на футоне с боку на бок так, будто бы меня поджаривают на гриле.

Физическая подготовка – дело всего лишь силы воли, говорю себя я, проснувшись в один из будних дней ни свет ни заря. Я твердо решаю пойти на пробежку и заставляю себя выползти из одиночной камеры и дотащиться до небольшого парка с озером, окружающего один из самых известных синтоистских храмов в нашей префектуре.

Первый круг вокруг озера дается мне удивительно легко, я в восторге от самого себя, от своей выдержки, но уже на середине второго круга я скисаю. Низкое давление дает о себе знать, и мой желудок страстно желает вытошнить остатки вчерашнего ужина – я отчаянно стискиваю зубы. Какие-то похожие как близняшки девчушки в школьной форме радостно скандируют „гамбатте[3], иностранец-сан“ и „файто, файто“, стоит мне поравняться с ними, и это заставляет меня воспрять духом на целых пятнадцать минут. В середине третьего круга меня нещадно выворачивает прямо рядом со статуей какого-то синтоистского божества, и после этой чудесной утренней пробежки я, конечно, на работе в полном нокауте.

Но я не сдаюсь, поражаясь про себя своей собственной железной, как мне кажется, силе воли, я выволакиваю свое проклятое, бледное, как малоаппетитный кусок тофу, тело на ежедневную пробежку и уже через неделю коробкам со мной не справиться, им не одолеть меня – это я расправляюсь с ними в два счета. Инада-сан, наверное, удивляется моей возросшей продуктивности. А может быть, он даже гордится мной, кто знает, в любом случае, так думается мне, и он пока этого не отрицал.

Но стоит мне подумать, что все вроде как налаживается, стоит мне только начать верить в себя, как жизнь преподносит мне очередной сюрприз, будто говоря: ведь ты не думал, что все будет так легко, правда, Кевин?

Конечно, не думал. Но это все-таки уже слишком. „Изумии“, оказывается, нас слишком мало, она требует свежей крови, и через несколько недель в нашу небольшую и недружную семью принимают еще одного нового члена – Микико, я не успеваю и глазом моргнуть, как она из беспомощной новенькой превращается в моего врага номер один.

Меня воротит от одной ее только слащавой мордашки. У моего врага номер один гладкие блестящие волосы до плеч, волшебный голосок и гигантские глазища на пол-лица с кукольными ресницами. Мики-чан может очаровать любого, стоит ей только посмотреть этим своим особенным взглядом на тебя, и ты таешь, и вот ты уже в полной ее власти, сам того не замечая.

Я мысленно посылаю в адрес Мики тонну проклятий, пока Инада-сан, как и всегда, спокойно и сосредоточенно объясняет ей наши ежедневные задания. Мики смотрит на него, не мигая, своими кукольными глазками и закусывает очаровательно свою нижнюю губу. Просто милашка. Не стоит ли ей уже, в конце концов, завязать с этими ее подлыми трюками?

– У Инады брачный период, – с видом эксперта констатирует рядом со мной Кентаро, еще один работничек на пол-йены. Я разъяренно смотрю на него.

Кентаро чуть младше меня, у него растрепанные сальные волосы, проколото правое ухо, и единственное, что его интересует, это игровые автоматы в одном из залов с патинко[4] недалеко от „Изумии“.

– Ты только глянь на это, – протягивает Кентаро, – ты только глянь на его довольную физиономию. Мы его теряем, Кевин…

– Инада-сан не думает о такой чуши, – огрызаюсь я, и Кентаро округляет глаза:

– Он что, кастрированный?

Я игнорирую идиотское замечание Кентаро, хотя в глубине души мне приходится признать его правоту. С появлением Мики все действительно встает с ног на голову – она захватывает внимание моего сэмпая целиком и полностью, настолько бессовестно и эгоистично, что у него абсолютно не остается времени ни на кого другого. В том числе и на меня – за последние несколько смен мы не перекинулись и парой слов, что уж там говорить о совместной работе.

Я мрачно наблюдаю за моим врагом номер один, укрывшись за стэндом с тэмпурой ,и расчесывая свою правую щиколотку. В одну из моих последних пробежек меня искусали какие-то неведомые цивилизации насекомые, и я всерьез подумываю о том, чтобы пойти после смены в больницу. Зуд неприятно разливается по всему телу, заставляя меня даже в кондиционированном зале обливаться холодным потом.

Кентаро фыркает и говорит, что у меня взгляд как у серийного маньяка и мне стоит завязывать с моей ревностью. Какой такой ревностью, не понимаю я, и Кентаро закатывает глаза.

– Кевин, ну ты что, совсем дурак? – мой коллега обмахивается рекламным проспектом как веером. – Ты можешь забыть о милашке Мики раз и навсегда. Инада даст фору любому из нас, ты ведь знаешь, как у него язык подвешен. Хотя, с другой стороны, конечно, у тебя есть твой экзотик-бонус.

Какой еще „экзотик-бонус“?

– Эй, Кевин, Кевин, – Кентаро больно толкает меня своим острым локтем в бок так, будто бы мы с ним друзья до гроба, – признайся, скольких ты уже закадрил тут? Девушки, наверное, с катушек съезжают от твоей европейской рожи. А твоя белая кожа… вот я хоть и не девушка, а сам от нее балдею по секрету…

Что он там такое мелет?

Мне не удается до конца понять, что имеет в виду Кентаро – Марико возникает внезапно откуда ни возьмись и, загадочно улыбаясь, уводит его под руку в сторону. Я облегченно вздыхаю – кретинская болтовня Кентаро нехило действует мне на нервы.

Под конец смены я словно сам не свой. Может, у меня поднялась температура, не знаю, но полки с товарами нехорошо двоятся у меня перед глазами, а гудение кондиционеров напоминает гул самолета, набирающего высоту.

Щиколотка чешется так, что мне хочется лезть на стену. На расчесанных местах повсюду вылезают угрожающие красные точки, они быстро рассыпаются по моей коже, каждую секунду отвоевывая на ней все новые территории.

Отойдя на пару минут в туалет, я без каких-то определенных мыслей задираю футболку и с поразительной отстраненностью наблюдаю за тем, как красные точки рассыпаются теперь и по моей груди – парочка из них окружила один из моих бледно-розовых сосков, они спускаются ярко-красной дорожкой к моему хилому нетренированному животу и пропадают под поясом моих джинсов. Мне стоит начать паниковать?

Разозленный и еле стоящий на ногах, я кое-как доживаю до конца смены. Я уверяю себя, что со мной все в порядке, что это всего лишь невинная сыпь, а жар у меня от усталости – вот я приду домой, высплюсь, и будет все путем.

Уже покидая „Изумию“, я внезапно сталкиваюсь с Инадой-сэмпаем, стоящим за одной из касс, он сосредоточенно пересчитывает деньги, а Мики так и вьется рядом с ним, будто назойливая муха.

Удивительно, но как раз в тот момент, когда я прохожу мимо них, Инада-сан поднимает голову и, заметив меня, будто бы дежурно улыбается:

– А, Кевин. До завтра и приятного тебе вечера.

Мне так и хочется сказать ему, что мой вечер не обещает быть приятным, у меня по всему телу жуткая сыпь, и я еле на ногах держусь, но я решаю оставить это при себе и отвечаю только сдержанно:

– И вам тоже, Инада-сан.

Мики бросает на меня томный взгляд. Без шуток, от ее взгляда у меня потом еще долго мурашки по коже.

Я иду домой и думаю о том, что это она хотела мне, собственно, сказать своим взглядом. Может быть, что-то вроде: „Ты проиграл, Кевин, жалкий неудачник“. Или же: „Смотри-ка, как я умею. Теперь Инада-сэмпай точно мой“.

Какая мне вообще разница?

Наверное, никакой.

Уже в одиночной камере, заброшенный всеми, я беспомощно сворачиваюсь на своем футоне. Где-то за окном мне мерещится стрекот цикад, они надрываются так, словно сейчас не начало октября, а самый разгар лета. В комнате смертельная духота, но мне почему-то совсем не жарко – мне холодно даже, я накрываюсь одеялом с головой и сжимаюсь в тугой клубок, чтобы хоть как-то сохранить тепло. Мне сюда бы не исправный кондиционер, мне бы батарею центрального отопления, а лучше гигантский отопительный котел.

Сыпь мерно распространяется по моему телу, ее не остановить, и в общем-то мне бы стоило, наверное, всерьез забить тревогу, но у меня просто не хватает на это сил. Я думаю, что никогда не задумывался о том, что могу умереть, не дожив до двадцати. В чужой стране, в одиночной камере на грязном матрасе, брошенном на пол, покрытый истертыми соломенными матами. Да и кто, спрашивается, задумывается о таких вещах?

Уже ночь, и луна в окне огромная, тошнотворная и мутно-белая, лучше не смотреть на нее вовсе, но она так и притягивает мой взгляд. Меня морозит. Я вспоминаю почему-то Инаду-сэмпая и его дежурное, такое равнодушное прощание сегодня.

„А, Кевин. До завтра. И приятного вечера тебе“.

Нежели это и все? Я холодею, и мое и без того испещренное гадкими красными точками тело покрывается гусиной кожей. Что если… что если завтра вообще не наступит?

 

 

[1] От английского „part-timer“, работник на полставки.

[2] Японский термин, образованный от слияния английского "free" и немецкого "Arbeiter". В основном используется для обозначения молодых людей, живущих на доход от непостоянного заработка, либо безработных. В современном японском несет очень негативное значение.

[3] Постарайся! (яп.)

[4] Игровой автомат, представляющий собой промежуточную форму между денежным игровым автоматом и вертикальным пинболом.


	3. Американские горки

Разлепляю веки. Я жив еще, конечно, но не знаю даже, насколько это хорошо – все тело горит, а мышцы на ногах и руках как-то странно судорожно сокращаются и тянут.

С горем пополам задираю майку – сыпь уже хорошенько обосновалась на моем теле, похоже, она чувствует себя на нем совсем как дома. Теперь она не только на моем животе и груди – она еще и добралась до моих плеч и предплечий, и я думаю, что мне не стоит смотреть на себя в зеркало, если я не хочу, конечно, увидеть в нем девятнадцатилетнего парня-доходягу, больного оспой. Или ветрянкой. Или черт знает чем – в любом случае, не приближайтесь к нему ближе нескольких километров.

Эта штука точно заразна.

Вроде бы я уже вышел из того возраста, чтобы жалеть себя, но, лежа на футоне, я хочу реветь во весь голос – ведь я не знаю абсолютно, что мне теперь делать, а самое страшное, чем я за всю жизнь болел, была обычная простуда, и ей было ой как далеко до этой мерзкой тропической лихорадки.

Время бить тревогу, Кевин.

Я вытягиваю руку и подтаскиваю к себе мобильный телефон – вот они, преимущества одиночной камеры, все, что тебе нужно, находится на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Как удобно. Набрав номер „Изумии“, хрипло сообщаю в трубку Матсумото, что не могу прийти сегодня на работу, и вместо ожидаемого выговора получаю от него какой-то даже взволнованный вопрос:

– Все в порядке, Кевин-сан?

Все нормально, я только полежу сегодня дома.

– Ну смотри. Скажи, если тебе что-то будет нужно.

Скажу, а как же. Я кладу трубку ровно через три секунды после того, как у меня заканчивается энергия на то, чтобы открывать рот и издавать какие-то звуки. Я снова в вакууме, я будто бы астронавт, затерявшийся в проклятой безграничной вселенной, и рядом со мной нет никого. Все люди остались там, на Земле, я здесь совсем один, и мне, хочешь не хочешь, нужно выживать одному.

Вот именно-то поэтому и не время мне расклеиваться. Я решаю провести парочку расследований на тему моей загадочной болезни.

Окей, Гугл-сэнсей, подскажи-ка, что бывает от укусов азиатских насекомых? Нет, я не в Таиланде. И не во Вьетнаме. Нет, черных точек на теле у меня пока нет. Полной интоксикации тоже. По крайней мере, насколько я могу об этом судить.

Мне хочется мыслить позитивно, но Гугл беспощадно выводит меня на страницу в Википедии, озаглавленную довольно грозно: лихорадка денге. Или в народе „костоломная“ лихорадка – только от одного этого слова меня хорошенько бросает в дрожь, и пальцы ослабевают до такой степени, что телефон как будто начинает весить больше десяти килограммов и выпадает из руки.

Костоломная лихорадка.

Костоломная.

Я представляю, что пока я лежу тут и раздумываю о том, что мне дальше делать, мои кости тем временем истончаются, они становятся тоньше и тоньше, до тех пор, пока не исчезают окончательно и превращаются в щепотку пыли. Совсем как в каких-нибудь фантастических фильмах, вот только я не в фильме, все, что происходит со мной, реально, я живу… по крайней мере, пока.

Температура не спадает, и я вот уже который час, а может, день или месяц барахтаюсь на границе между реальностью и сном. У меня галлюцинации, я представляю, что я снова в „Изумии“ и рядом со мной не кто иной, как Инада-сэмпай. Он встревоженно так хмурит брови и заглядывает мне в лицо.

– Ты в порядке, Кевин?

– О, со мной все хорошо, еще никогда я не чувствовал себя лучше.

Он смотрит на меня так, будто сейчас всю душу из меня высмотрит.

– Знаешь, Кевин, иногда признаться в своей слабости – это нормально. Ты можешь сказать это мне, ведь я твой сэмпай. Скажи мне, что с тобой.

Не могу.

– Кевин?!

Инада-сан? Я вдруг понимаю, что слышу его голос вовсе не во сне, не в галлюцинации, а наяву. Он зовет меня – повторяет и повторяет мое имя без устали. Ну давай же, Кевин, я знаю, что ты здесь.

Пол моей квартиры начинает трястись. Неужели землетрясение? Сначала тропическая лихорадка, а теперь вот и землетрясение – ну что за везение такое? И почему я до сих пор слышу голос Инады-сэмпая? Не то, чтобы я против этого, я готов слушать его голос, повторяющий мое имя, в любое время дня и ночи, но все-таки что он тут делает? Его здесь не должно быть, я ведь в вакууме, я отважный астронавт, покоряющий просторы космоса, я совсем один, и никого из других людей здесь и быть не может…

– Кевин, это не шутки, открой, пожалуйста, дверь.

То, что я поначалу принимаю за землетрясение, оказывается всего лишь отчаянным стуком в дверь.

– Кевин-сан, это Инада. Твой коллега, из „Изумии“. _Открой эту проклятую дверь или я разнесу ее ко всем чертям._

Конечно, Инада-сан не говорит последнего предложения, это додумываю за него я, мне хочется, чтобы он сказал это, мне хочется почему-то, чтобы он сходил с ума от тревоги за меня и был готов на все, что угодно, чтобы только узнать, что со мной все в порядке.

Не знаю, насколько мои фантазии приближены к реальности, но я понимаю только одно – Инада-сэмпай жутко настырный. Он продолжает яростно барабанить в мою дверь вот уже как битые полчаса, несмотря на то, что я не подаю никаких признаков жизни.

Я панически принимаю на футоне вертикальное положение. Боже, а вдруг Иное-сан это услышит?! Она уж наверняка решит, что этот шум и гам устроил я и никто другой, и выставит меня отсюда в два счета, да еще и арендную плату напоследок двойную возьмет за то, что я нарушил правила обитания в ее колонии строгого режима.

Я заставляю себя подняться на ноги, пошатываюсь и опираюсь рукой на стену. Хорошо, полдела сделано. Осталось только до двери доковылять, а там уже – будь что будет. Я поднимаю с пола свою старую теплую толстовку и лихорадочно напяливаю ее на себя – еще не хватало, чтобы Инада-сан решил, что я какой-нибудь прокаженный, увидев мои плечи, щедро усыпанные этой дрянью.

Всего-то пару шагов. Ты сможешь, это ведь совсем немного. Гамбатте, Кевин-сан!

Я практически падаю грудью на дверь.

– Э-э… Инада-сэмпай?

– Кевин? Слава богу.

– Прекратите, пожалуйста, стучаться в мою дверь. Вы пугаете других жильцов.

За дверью на какие-то пару секунд воцаряется волшебная тишина. Я облегченно выдыхаю, закрывая глаза, и прислоняюсь любом к холодному дереву.

– Так ты откроешь или нет?

– Я… э-э… не знаю, насколько это заразно.

– КЕВИН?!

Я впервые слышу, что Инада-сан поднимает на меня голос. Он вообще никогда и ни на кого не поднимает голос, он сохраняет свой нейтралитет, но сейчас от этого легендарного нейтралитета не остается и следа. Инада-сан на взводе, все сто восемьдесят на сто, и я слышу его дрожащий голос за тонкой перегородкой из дерева, отделяющей нас друг от друга:

– Открой сейчас же!

Говоря это мне, Инада-сэмпай применяет ту форму в японском, которой обычно обращаются к маленьким детям[1] – это удивительным образом действует на меня гипнотически, и я в испуге нажимаю на дверную ручку.

Не так уж это было и сложно. Лучи заходящего солнца ослепляют меня не хуже гигантских прожекторов, я щурюсь и беспомощно моргаю и не сразу даже узнаю стоящего передо мной человека.

На моем сэмпае какие-то уж очень растянутые застиранные-перестиранные треники, футболка с аляповатым нелепым принтом и темно-синяя бейсболка, как у соседского парнишки-курьера. Он выглядит глупо, но одновременно как будто даже мило, почти уютно, так, словно он живет где-то здесь совсем рядом по соседству и забежал ко мне в том, в чем он был, даже не переодеваясь.

– Инада-сан, вам, правда, не стоило… – начинаю я своим хриплым, срывающимся от слабости голосом, но Инада-сэмпай мгновенно перебивает меня, так бесцеремонно, как бы он не сделал никогда:

– Что за ерунда, Кевин? Ты себя хоть видел? Выглядишь так, будто через несколько часов помирать собрался.

Вообще-то, это ни капельки не подходящее к обычной тактичности моего сэмпая резкое замечание не так уж и далеко от реальности. Я кривлюсь, пытаясь выдавить из себя более-менее здоровую улыбку:

– Спасибо за ваше беспокойство, но я в порядке.

– Ты у врача хоть был?! – Инада-сан словно совсем не слушает меня. Я отрицательно мотаю головой, в то время, как у меня начинают подкашиваться ноги от слабости. Ох, как это нехорошо. Я предчувствую худшее.

– У тебя есть медицинская страховка, Кевин?

Хочу ответить, но перед глазами появляется вдруг та самая картинка „сломанного телевизора“. В ушах гул, а голос Инады-сана кажется таким глухим, будто нас разделяет толща воды.

– Ты ведь здесь легально? У тебя все в порядке с визой… Кевин-сан?!

В голосе моего сэмпая самое настоящее беспокойство, если бы я только мог видеть его лицо в этот момент, но перед глазами все еще черно-белые мельтешащие полоски. Я из последних сил цепляюсь пальцами за дверь, но ее шершавая поверхность только оцарапывает кожу моей ладони словно наждачная бумага, снимая с нее сразу несколько слоев.

С дурацким не то всхлипом, не то вздохом я подаюсь вперед. Похоже, мой лоб чрезвычайно озабочен навязчивой идеей, как бы поскорее встретить пол, но в самую последнюю минуту я ощущаю, как чьи-то сильные руки ловят и мягко удерживают мое совсем расклеившееся, как старый кроссовок от воды, ни на что не годное тело на весу.

Я спасен.

 

 

 

Терять сознание совсем как кататься на американских горках. Сначала тебя без предупреждения безжалостно швыряет куда-то вниз, в желудке мутит от страха перед тем, в какую это темную пропасть ты сейчас летишь, но не проходит и полсекунды, как тебя снова выносит наверх к свету – и ты даже и не успел понять, что, собственно, только что произошло.

Я воскресаю уже внутри одиночной камеры на своем собственном футоне без малейшего представления, как я там оказался, ведь вроде только что я стоял на пороге и говорил с Инадой-сэм…

Теплые пальцы скользят по моей щеке – это прикосновение будто все двести двадцать вольт для моей бедной кожи. Меня передергивает.

– Спокойно, Кевин. Это всего лишь я.

„Я“ – это тот, кто я думаю? От мысли о том, что Инада-сан теперь у меня дома, в моей проклятой одиночной камере, у меня начинает только еще сильнее кружиться голова. Ведь это нечестно, правда, с его стороны врываться ко мне вот так, без суда и следствия? Если бы он предупредил меня, что придет, я бы хоть прибрался что ли.

Приоткрыв глаза, я окидываю быстрым взглядом свою комнату, и – как я и думал – у меня жуткий бардак. Моя жалкая пара квадратных метров никак не может войти в компромисс с кучей вещей – выглядит не хуже, чем в мусорном баке, а мне не хочется, чтобы Инада-сэмпай решил, что я живу в мусорном баке, да еще и размером с одиночную камеру.

Хотя теперь уже все равно. Кому какое дело. Я обессиленно закрываю глаза, и Инада-сан, видимо решив, что я снова ухожу в делириум, легонько встряхивает меня:

– Кевин, ты еще здесь?

Может, если притвориться, что я без сознания, он просто уйдет?

– Кевин… Кеви-и-ин! Ау? Земля Кевину: прием-прием…

– Не издевайтесь, – искренне молю я, с трудом заставив себя в очередной раз разлепить тяжелые веки.

Взгляд Инады теплеет. Я только сейчас понимаю, что он сидит на коленях около моего футона, обеспокоенно так заглядывая мне в лицо. Одна из его рук совершенно естественным жестом находит мое запястье и сжимает его:

– Горячий…

Каким мне еще быть, если у меня со вчерашнего дня не спадает температура?

– Тебе не жарко в этом твоем свитере?

Я вспоминаю о том, что натянул на себя толстовку перед тем, как открыть ему дверь.

– Я… э-э… извините, Инада-сан, но мне не хотелось, чтобы вы видели это… У меня на плечах, на всем теле какое-то… хм… раздражение.

– То есть ты напялил это на себя только из-за меня?

Интересно, это особенность японцев переспрашивать то, что и так понятно? Голос моего сэмпая становится внезапно мягким, почти ласковым, и он с укором, словно по-отечески качает головой.

– Балбес.

Балбес? Пусть думает про меня что хочет, главное, чтобы он не видел этого. Я устало улыбаюсь Инаде-сэмпаю в ответ, в то время как он осторожно и будто бы вежливо осведомляется:

– Я могу… посмотреть на это твое „раздражение“?

Что еще за дикий вопрос? Вот уж не знал, что у моего сэмпая могут быть подобные хобби. Я выразительно округляю глаза. Нет, нет и еще раз нет, моя сыпь ему не национальный музей.

Инада-сан вздыхает.

– Я почти окончил медицинский университет, пары семестров не хватило. Поэтому, если ты не против, Кевин, я бы все-таки посмотрел на твое раздражение.

Если он почти окончил медицинский университет, какого черта тогда он работает в супермаркете на полставки? Я все меньше понимаю окружающих меня людей.

Инада-сан продолжает вопросительно и настойчиво смотреть на меня, так, что мне только и остается, что сдаться. От слабости я не могу справиться с тяжелой и громоздкой толстовкой, и мне приходится снова принимать помощь от Инады-сана, и это до такой степени стыдно и странно, что я с удовольствием провалился бы лучше куда-нибудь под землю. Ведь только день назад мы всего лишь работали вместе, а теперь он в моей квартире помогает мне раздеваться – я даже не знаю, радоваться мне или плакать от подобного прогресса в наших отношениях.

Вот только, похоже, единственный, кому эта ситуация доставляет неудобство, я – Инада-сан же напротив не имеет, кажется, никаких проблем с этим. Он преспокойненько стягивает с меня толстовку и принимается за мою вымокшую под ней от пота майку, и я настолько растерян, что позволяю ему это и прихожу в себя только тогда, когда он внимательно, с невероятной сосредоточенностью осматривает мою бледную, как творог, грудь, усыпанную красными точками.

Не могу припомнить другой ситуации в жизни, в которой мне бы было так стыдно.

– Я могу…

По вытянутой руке моего сэмпая я понимаю его намерения. От вселенского смущения мой голос нелепо срывается и становится каким-то позорно тонким:

– Нет!! То есть… я имел в виду, ладно, хорошо. Делайте, что хотите.

Я просто закрываю глаза, пытаюсь расслабиться и представить себе что-то, что могло бы отвлечь меня от того, что Инада-сан прямо сейчас касается моей груди. Что бы это могло быть? Может быть, солнечный пляж на Гавайях? Синее бескрайнее море и солнце.

Солнце жарит на Гавайях не хуже, чем у нас в Кансае[2]. Небо огромное и почти безоблачное, редкие куцые облачка похожи на изжеванные кем-то куски сладкой ваты. Девушки в разноцветных бикини. Кубики льда соблазнительно позвякивают в пронзительно холодных коктейлях…

Я вздрагиваю, когда подушечки чужих пальцев соскальзывают, задевая особенно чувствительную область рядом с моим соском.

– О… извини, ладно?

Сколько оно еще будет продолжаться – мое безграничное унижение? Инада-сан почему-то вдруг улыбается, и я отчетливо могу прочитать облегчение в его глазах:

– Ну вот и все, можешь снова одеться и не волноваться больше, чем нужно. Кстати, у тебя очень чувствительная кожа, Кевин…

Словно уж очень озаботившись вопросом чувствительности моей кожи, Инада напряженно хмурит лоб.

– Другая тема, – я моментально мрачнею не хуже грозовой тучи. Я, конечно, с одной стороны благодарен моему сэмпаю невероятно, и мне даже будто бы немного лучше стало, чем до его прихода, но с другой – не слишком ли это бесцеремонное вторжение в мою приватную сферу? А еще говорят, что это европейцы навязчивые и некультурные. И вообще, он что, всерьез думает, что я не знаком со своим собственным телом, хотя уже с ним второй десяток живу?

Нахохлившись от обиды, я стараюсь смотреть куда-то в сторону, изо всех сил избегая взгляда его этих таких живых, внимательных карих глаз, а Инада тем временем, будто и не заметив моей досады, продолжает свое объяснение:

– У тебя сильная аллергия, вот и все. Тебя ведь покусали какие-то насекомые? Температура и сыпь всего лишь аллергическая реакция на эти укусы…

Все еще не смотрю ему в лицо. Краем глаза замечаю чужеродный пакет прямо на моем столе – на пакете логотип „Фреско“[3], и он сверху донизу набит какими-то продуктами. Инада-сан ходил за покупками, прежде чем зайти ко мне? Или это для…

– А, это, – проследив за моим взглядом, словно вспоминает Инада, – извини, что поставил пакет туда, это же ничего страшного? Я хотел спросить тебя, но ты уже в тот момент плюхнулся в обморок. Это так, мелочи – я просто подумал, что ты наверняка еще ничего не ел, поэтому захватил в „Фреско“ пару вещей…

Я немного ошарашенно смотрю на него, приподнявшись даже от удивления на своем футоне. От осознания того, что кто-то, не настолько близко знакомый мне, мой коллега всего лишь, может так заботиться обо мне, у меня чуть не наворачиваются на глаза слезы. Наверное, это от болезни я так окончательно расклеился, даже не знаю, но мне действительно стоит огромного труда сдержаться и не разразиться позорными рыданиями. Я только и могу, что пристыженно пробормотать:

– Инада-сэмпай, вам, правда, не стоило. Вы… не обязаны заботиться обо мне.

Мой сэмпай только несколько укоризненно поднимает брови:

– Но ты ведь здесь совсем один, правда, Кевин? Твоя семья ведь в Норвегии?

В Германии. Но не в том суть. Я уже было открываю рот, чтобы возразить ему, но вдруг понимаю, что мне нечего сказать.

Он абсолютно прав, а его аргументация непробиваема. Я действительно здесь совсем один.

Втиснув себя обратно в пропитанную потом майку и откинувшись на свой футон, я твердо решаю расслабиться и больше не думать ни о чем. У меня все еще жар, и мое тело кажется выжатой тряпкой, поэтому я просто не шевелюсь и наблюдаю за Инадой-сэмпаем, методично разбирающим свои покупки. Он достает из пакета какие-то овощи, пластиковые упаковки и бутылочки со всевозможными соусами, из которых мне, европейскому невежде, известен только соевый – неужели он собрался приготовить мне настоящую домашнюю еду? С того момента, как я живу здесь, я питаюсь исключительно готовым бэнто из супермаркетов и иногда дешевым гюдоном или раменом из забегаловок рядом с моим домом, и человек, решивший приготовить что-то для меня, кажется мне практически ангелом, спустившимся на землю.

Вот только как назло у меня совсем нет аппетита. Мое измученное лихорадкой тело с нескрываемым ужасом отвергает мысли о любой пище, и меня начинает уже мутить только от одной мысли, что мне придется запихивать в себя что-то.

Инада-сан тем временем уже почти расправился со своим пакетом, и он бодро помахивает упаковкой свежей лапши в руке:

– Ты не против, если я сделаю нам удон[4]? Я не знал, ешь ли ты удон, так как некоторые иностранцы не очень любят его…

– Я не голоден, – хрипло отзываюсь я со своего футона. Ну и голос у меня, с таким в массовку любого фильма про зомби-апокалипсис возьмут, не задумываясь, – у меня температура.

Не похоже, что Инада-сэмпай вообще слышал меня, так как он продолжает болтать как ни в чем не бывало:

– Я еще взял нам немного жареного тофу, ну, как в кицунэ-удоне. Как ты относишься к „кицунэ-удону“? Ты ведь ешь жареное тофу? А еще камабоко[5]… ты же знаешь, что это такое?

– Если я съем хоть кусочек, меня стошнит, – раздраженно продолжаю я нашу не имеющую особого смысла беседу, – так что я не буду ничего, спасибо.

– Кевин-сан, – голос Инады-сэмпая становится строгим и назидательным, точь-в-точь как у моей воспитательницы в детском саду, – нужно слушаться старших.

А-а, эм, ну да. И что мне на это ответить? Ну кроме как побито-покорно:

– Да, сэмпай.

– Вот, так-то лучше. Я понимаю, что тебе плохо, Кевин. Я не дурак. Съешь сколько сможешь.

Радостно насвистывая какую-то подозрительно знакомую мне мелодию, Инада-сан принимается за приготовление своей лапши, а на меня сходит какое-то странное умиротворение. Непонятное чувство, но с появлением моего сэмпая здесь одиночная камера будто бы преображается, она даже становится похожей на какую-никакую съемную квартиру или хотя бы на место, в котором живут люди. Да и сам Инада-сан великолепно вписывается в мою кухню со своим чертовым компактным азиатским телосложением, они – мой сэмпай и моя кухня – будто бы созданы друг для друга, в то время как я, с моими длинными руками и ногами, чувствую себя на ней как Алиса в кукольном домике, случайно откусившая от пирожка с коварной надписью „сьешь меня“.

Не проходит и пятнадцати минут, наверное, как моя комната наполняется запахами чего-то съедобного, которые, к моему собственному удивлению, оказываются довольно приятными. Я бы даже сказал, аппетитными – мой пустой желудок почему-то вдруг решает вспомнить о том, что я не ел ничего уже со вчерашнего вечера и начинает противно ныть, и я волей-неволей принимаю сидячее положение на футоне.

Инада-сан ловко подтаскивает каркас от моего разваливающегося на части допотопного котатцу[6], который я использую летом в качестве нормального стола, прямо к моему матрацу, и я смотрю на него немного осоловело – все дело в подозрительных противовоспалительных таблетках моего сэмпая, которые он почти насильно запихнул в меня перед тем, как принялся готовить. Не то чтобы я сомневался в его исключительно благих намерениях с этими таблетками, но, черт возьми, за эти пятнадцать или двадцать минут, которые он занимался своей готовкой, я успел несколько раз уснуть и проснуться, почувствовать себя под кайфом и вспотеть так, будто бы спал не в неотапливаемой одиночной камере в начале октября, а где-нибудь в финской бане рядом с отопительным котлом.

Но несмотря на все мои злоключения, я как ни странно чувствую себя много лучше, я улыбаюсь Инаде-сэмпаю, когда он пододвигает мне гигантскую миску со своей драгоценной лапшой. Он улыбается мне в ответ, а я – снова ему. Мы обмениваемся этакими непонятными улыбочками, пока мне не становится совсем неловко и я не принимаюсь безынициативно ковырять палочками в своем удоне.

Жареное тофу на вкус водянистое и немного сладкое – порезанное моим сэмпаем на небольшие полоски, оно так и норовит ускользнуть от меня куда-то на дно миски. Наверное, я делаю такое напряженное лицо, что Инада-сан, успевающий наблюдать за мной и одновременно орудовать палочками с прямо-таки рекордной скоростью, не может удержаться от невольной улыбки.

Время будто бы замирает. Я перестаю чувствовать и замечать его, наверное, оно просто теряет для меня свое обычное значение – сидеть с Инадой-сэмпаем за ужином, перекидываясь друг с другом какими-то незначительными фразами, настолько уютно, что я даже не хочу думать о том, что я действительно живу один и когда-нибудь он просто соберется и уйдет, и эта уютная, озаренная электрическим светом квартира в одно мгновение превратится в темную одиночную камеру.

Инада-сэмпай рассказывает мне за ужином о том, что он, оказывается, много путешествовал в свое время за границей. Он был в Европе, в Америке и даже в Канаде – я слушаю его вполуха, удивляясь про себя тому, что для японцев путешествия заграницей – этакая неслыханная штука, сравнимая, наверное, с полетом в открытый космос. Ведь свет, в конце концов, не сошелся клином на их маленьком островке. Впрочем, я совсем не осуждаю моего сэмпая за его несколько нелепую, почти детскую воодушевленность путешествиями – я просто слушаю его, наслаждаясь тем, насколько размеренно и плавно он умудряется рассказывать.

От горячего бульона у меня краснеют щеки, и стоит моему желудку немного наполниться, как меня одолевает сонливость. Сам того не осознавая и продолжая слушать бесконечные рассказы моего сэмпая, я сворачиваюсь на футоне, будто и забыв, что я не один, и сон, подкравшись совершенно бесшумно, уволакивает меня в свое теплое логово.

Перед тем, как окончательно выпасть из реальности, на хрупкой грани между сном и бодрствованием, я ощущаю, как кто-то заботливо накрывает меня тонким одеялом. Прохладная ладонь осторожно касается моего лба, и я млею оттого, насколько неожиданно приятным оказывается ее прикосновение. Если бы я только мог…

Если бы я только мог ответить на него.

С этой странной мыслью я засыпаю, а где-то за окном падающая звезда наконец достигает земли и медленно угасает, рассыпавшись на миллиарды маленьких искорок.

Мое желание обязательно исполнится.

 

 

 

[1] В японском существует очень много форм повелительного наклонения – от очень грубого до более мягкого. В этом случае Инада использует форму „shinasai“, которая чаще употребляется женщинами и направлена в основном на детей или тех, кто значительно младше говорящего.

[2] Регион западной Японии, в котором находятся такие города, как Киото, Осака и Нара.

[3] Сеть японских супермаркетов.

[4] Толстая лапша из пшеничной муки. 

[5] "Лепешка" из сурими, продающаяся обычно в цилиндрической форме.

[6] Низкий деревянный каркас стола, накрытый футоном или тяжелым одеялом, на который сверху положена столешница. Под одеялом находится источник тепла, часто встроенный в стол.


	4. На пяти квадратных метрах

К хорошему быстро привыкаешь.

Так любила говаривать моя приемная мать, и не то чтобы наши с ней отношения когда-нибудь выходили за границы никогда не прекращающейся холодной войны, но сейчас, лежа на футоне в нетерпеливом ожидании Инады-сэмпая, я, к сожалению, не могу с ней не согласиться.

Не слишком ли я все-таки обнаглел?

Сегодня Инада-сан почему-то задерживается с привычным визитом к своему бедному больному кохаю[1], а меня, уже всего просто изведшегося от ожидания, постепенно начинают мучить до этого успешно подавляемые уколы совести.

Если подумать хорошенько, в конце концов, он не обязан приходить ко мне вовсе. Не обязан пытаться рассортировать мой мусор, как и подобает добропорядочному члену островного общества, или чистить мой кондиционер, который снова в полной исправности с тихим жужжанием регулирует затхлый воздух одиночной камеры над моей головой. И, конечно, еще меньше он обязан готовить для меня каждый божий день, используя при этом купленные за его деньги продукты.

Он вообще мне ничем не обязан. Вот как только объяснить это ему?

Беспокойно ворочаясь на футоне, я вспоминаю наш вчерашний разговор, в котором попытался объяснить Инаде, что хочу вернуть ему все потраченные деньги.

Я вспоминаю: стоит мне заикнуться об этом, как Инада-сан несколько озадаченно хмурит брови, оторвавшись от своего ужина. Идеально ровно нарезанный кусок тыквенной темпуры застывает на полпути к его рту:

– О чем ты вообще, Кевин? Ты не должен мне ничего возвращать.

– Но вы ведь покупаете мне продукты уже третий день. Я бы… мне бы хотелось… э-э… отдать вам потраченные деньги.

Инада-сэмпай старательно пережевывает кусок своей темпуры, глядя на меня как на душевнобольного.

– Кевин, – говорит он с набитым ртом, – но ты ведь студент, да? Ты студент, а я работаю.

Он произносит это так, будто „студент“ для него синоним человека, живущего под мостом и располагающего в месяц суммой не больше десяти тысяч йен[2]. Да и что значит это его „а я работаю“? Работающий на полставки в супермаркете и разгуливающий в свое свободное время в заношенных трениках, купленных, наверняка, на распродаже в одном из аутлет-центров, он не слишком похож на миллионера.

Я собираюсь возразить ему, но он не позволяет мне этого, добавляя:

– Кроме того, я твой сэмпай. Так что все нормально, ты не должен мне абсолютно ничего. Забудь-забудь.

Инада-сан машет рукой перед лицом, будто отмахиваясь от назойливого насекомого, а мне только и остается, что замолчать и смириться с временным паразитированием на его кошельке. Будто бы с его упрямством у меня есть другая альтернатива.

Мысли об этом разговоре продолжают мучить меня, они преследуют меня, без остановки лезут в голову, и от этого ожидание моего сэмпая становится еще в несколько раз невыносимей.

Я решаю принять душ. Я не мылся уже три дня, и от меня несет потом и всевозможными другими малоприятными телесными запахами, как от заправского бомжа, а мои волосы такие сальные, будто бы кто-то целенаправленно втирал в них оливковое масло.

По крайней мере, я чувствую себя уже гораздо лучше. Я все еще слишком слаб, чтобы решаться на вылазки дальше двери моей одиночной камеры, но температура наконец спала, а сыпь – я вдруг обнаруживаю это, рассеянно глядя на себя на себя в зеркало после душа, – снова вернула мне большую часть тела, оставшись только кое-где бледными, почти незаметными точками.

Я вроде снова почти здоров, а это значит, с непонятным содроганием думаю я, что Инаде-сэмпаю больше не нужно заботиться обо мне, так как я как бы и сам на это способен.

И откуда только взялось это странное ощущение дискомфорта? Ноющее и тянущее внутри.

Я снова ложусь на футон, лихорадочно внушая себе, что сегодня-то Инада-сан точно придет, ведь он так сказал мне вчера. Он сказал: „До завтра, Кевин“. С чего бы ему не держать слово?

Мое ожидание доходит до абсурда. Я как наркоман, изнывающий в ожидании своего дилера и вожделенной дозы. А что, совсем даже оправданное сравнение. Если Инада-сэмпай – мой дилер, то мой наркотик – это точно его забота, ведь сейчас я страдаю и изнываю по ней так, что мне даже снова становится немного хуже.

Я думаю: и что я только так с ума схожу по его заботе обо мне? Может, со мной что-то не так? Может, детская травма какая или что – с моей-то грозной приемной матерью все возможно. Наверное, меня просто недолюбили в детстве, мне недодали той заботы, которой были окружены все остальные, вот я так неадекватно и реагирую на то, что мой сэмпай совершенно добровольно принялся ухаживать за мной.

Ох, и как мне только разобраться со всем этим?

Я и так болен, совсем расклеился, и мне стоит поберечь себя, но вместо этого я просто готов сейчас в отчаянье кататься по полу от всех этих непонятных мыслей.

Я извожу себя до того, что снова обессиленно засыпаю и просыпаюсь только тогда, когда кто-то легонько тормошит меня спящего и трясет за плечо.

Инада-сан улыбается мне во весь рот, а я недоуменно смотрю на него, заспанно хлопая глазами.

– Доброе утро, Кевин.

Я продолжаю растерянно смотреть на него. За окном темно, хоть глаз выколи.

– Выспался? Извини, что пришел сегодня так поздно, было столько дел, но я правда торопился. Ты ведь не злишься на меня?

В комнате стоит такой неповторимо аппетитный запах, что я непроизвольно начинаю бурно истекать слюной, словно собака Павлова. И на кого это мне стоит злиться? Мне скорее хочется стонать от бессилия, что я не могу на радостях броситься ему на шею. Или могу? Я пребываю, если честно, в ужасной растерянности по поводу официального статуса наших отношений.

В комнате пахнет карри – такой густой, почти сладкий запах. От чувства любви к моему сэмпаю и японской кухне у меня глаза на мокром месте. Пока Инада-сан жизнерадостно болтает, накрывая на стол, я только смущенно отмалчиваюсь, наблюдая за тем, насколько хорошо он ориентируется в моей заваленной хламом одиночной камере. И как он только успел?

По-видимому, работа в супермаркете на полставки способствует феноменальному развитию памяти и способности подстраиваться под любую ситуацию. Не иначе.

Во время ужина Инада-сан включает телевизор. А я уже и забыл даже, что моя одиночная камера оснащена последними новиками техники начала девяностых. Но стоит мне на пару с моим сэмпаем несколько минут бездумно попялиться в экран, как я даже начинаю понимать, почему я забыл о существовании телевизора.

Японское телевидение врагу не посоветуешь. Не то чтобы я был в восторге от телевидения на родине или в какой-либо другой стране, но японское телевидение прямо-таки венчает все нелепое, странное и бессмысленное, что вообще было создано человеком. Сколько бы я ни брал себя в руки и ни пытался сосредоточенно следить за происходящим на экране, после десяти минут меня каждый раз начинало охватывать кошмарное ощущение того, что мои мозги превращаются в плавленый сыр и медленно вытекают из ушей.

Вот и сейчас – на экране телевизора какая-то безобидная развлекательная передача. То есть вроде как претендующая на звание развлекательной, в любом случае, такой вывод делаю я по лицу Инады-сэмпая, начинающего уже после нескольких минут просмотра улыбаться.

На экране телевизора молодой хорошо одетый парень в окружении стайки сногсшибательных японских красавиц пробует рис на маленькой, не слишком чистой кухоньке. Инада-сан включил передачу на ее середине, поэтому мотивы парня, пробующего рис, мне не совсем понятны, мне они в общем-то и не слишком интересны, я наблюдаю за чудаком в телевизоре только лишь от скуки и из уважения к сэмпаю.

Парень на экране морщит нос. Он настороженно принюхивается к миске с рисом так, будто бы одна из девушек могла подмешать туда мышьяк. Может, все-таки не стоит?

Красавицы подбодряют беднягу робкими возгласами и неестественными нервными смешками, и он, все же решившись, запускает в рот несколько комков.

Короткое молчание. Красавицы смотрят на смельчака, затаив дыхание.

– Вкусно, – наконец, констатирует тот, – очень вкусно.

Девушки разражаются радостными визгами, будто пробующий рис парень только что выиграл в лотерею. Одна из них немного напоминает мне Мики-чан, и я почему-то сразу же напрягаюсь от этого. Интересно, Инада-сэмпай тоже заметил сходство?

– Не пахнет? – спрашивает одна из девушек, и парень отрицательно мотает головой:

– Вообще не пахнет. Обычный рис.

Красавицы восторженно ахают. И что и у них там только случилось?

Миска с рисом оказывается в руках у телевизионной Мики-чан, и та тоже с большим аппетитом отправляет в рот несколько комков:

– М-м… вкусно! Очень вкусный рис!

Дегустация риса, напоминающая праздник бессмыслицы, продолжается, но я не выдерживаю и отвожу глаза от экрана. На моих настенных часах десять вечера, и город за окном уже давно затопила темнота, а Инада-сан все еще здесь, он будто и не думает уходить. Вытянув ноги и опершись спиной на котацу, он с интересом следит за передачей, медленно доедая остатки своего карри. Его присутствие невероятно умиротворяет – он словно само олицетворение домашности и уюта в своих растянутых трениках и цветастой футболке. Вот бы, думаю я, вот бы он и не уходил вовсе…

На часах уже одиннадцать, и дегустация риса успела смениться сначала коротким новостным выпуском, а затем легким, не слишком отягощенным смыслом аниме, у главного героя которого длинные синие волосы, вызывающие у меня непреодолимую ассоциацию с глэм-рокерами семидесятых годов. Он работает в каком-то подозрительном секонд-хенде и предпочитает в свободное время разговаривать со своей пушистой собакой, которая и не собака на самом деле, а что-то вроде портативного и всемогущего компьютера, облаченного в этакую симпатичную собачью форму.

Какая милая чушь.

Я завариваю себе и моему сэмпаю чай, и тот молча одаривает меня таким теплым взглядом в знак благодарности, будто я только что оказал ему неоценимую услугу. Мой европейский эгоизм помогает мне на пару секунд поверить, что так оно и есть.

Потягивая горячий чай маленькими глотками, я смотрю на Инаду-сэмпая, пока тот с необыкновенной сосредоточенностью пялится в экран – такое ощущение, что он способен смотреть все что угодно, независимо от степени нелепости. Он полностью поглощен происходящим в маленьком сером телевизионном ящике, а я – от осознания этого мне даже становится немного неловко – полностью поглощен им, я разглядываю его с таким нездоровым интересом, будто бы он не среднестатистический японец, а неведомое существо, спустившееся к нам с другой планеты.

Инада-сан выглядит уставшим. Я с изумлением отмечаю про себя мешки, набухающие под его глазами, неоспоримые следы непрекращающейся череды недосыпаний, заостренные черты его лица и напряженные мышцы шеи. Он вдруг потягивается и ерзает на своем месте, будто пытаясь принять более удобное положение, и это служит для меня сигналом – я мгновенно осознаю настоящий масштаб моего необъятного эгоизма. И как я только докатился до такого?

– Э-эм… Инада-сан? – я смущенно зову его со своего футона, и когда он вздрагивает, будто проснувшись, и поворачивается ко мне, приглашающе отодвигаюсь в сторону, освобождая для него место. В общем-то я не имею в виду ничего предосудительного, просто искренне хочу, чтобы ему было удобно и он мог нормально расслабиться за просмотром своего телевизора, вот только – запоздало понимаю я – это выглядит примерно так, будто бы я ни с того ни с сего приглашаю его в свою постель. Ведь это только в моем европейском понимании это всего лишь брошенный на пол матрац, в его же – самая настоящая кровать, стоит мне подумать об этой трактовке моего невинного жеста, как мне самому становится так стыдно, что я готов отдать многое, чтобы только вернуть свои слова обратно.

Несколько секунд мой сэмпай смотрит на меня этаким мутным, ничего не понимающим взглядом, и это мгновение кажется мне вечностью – за это мгновение я успеваю мысленно провалиться от стыда под землю, я лечу тысячи километров вниз, словно падая в бесконечную кроличью нору, и все еще чувствую на спине недоумевающий взгляд Инады-сана, но тут его лицо внезапно светлеет, и он улыбается мне:

– Очень внимательно с твоей стороны, Кевин. Спасибо.

Фух, мне бы отдышаться. Я не могу выдавить из себя ничего вразумительного, кроме „угу“, и принимаюсь судорожно суетиться, прислоняя к стене одну из своих подушек.

Инада-сан ловко перебирается ко мне и, уютно устроившись рядом, скашивает глаза в мою сторону:

– Спасибо огромное, Кевин… тебе удобно? Извини, я занял, кажется, слишком много места.

Он, видимо, издевается – муки моей совести растут прямо пропорционально его извиняющемуся взгляду. Неужели он хотя бы один единственный раз не может просто подумать о себе, вместо того, чтобы постоянно только и думать, что о моем комфорте?

– Инада-сан, вы серьезно? – я с трудом удерживаюсь от того, чтобы обессиленно застонать, но, к счастью, он все-таки понимает меня и, странно улыбнувшись краешком губ, снова отворачивается к телевизору, беззаботно интересуясь:

– Как тебе аниме?

– Если бы я понимал, о чем оно, было бы, наверно, лучше, – честно признаюсь я. Его обыденный вопрос будто бы немного успокаивает меня. – Что-то никак не пойму, чем вообще занимается этот парень все время… А вы?

– Без понятья.

– Настоящий ответ человека, увлеченно следящего за событиями, – насмешливо парирую я, и Инада-сан закатывает глаза:

– Замолчи там уже.

– Как скажете, сэмпай.

– Ке-е-е-евин-сан…

Мой сэмпай не сильно, но вполне ощутимо шутливо пихает меня в бок. Мне кажется или он слишком уж расслабился? Оказавшись так близко, Инада словно становится совсем другим – он вдруг хихикает и дурачится со мной, будто подросток, несмотря на то, что из доверительных источников я знаю, что он старше меня как минимум на девять лет.

Мне нравится наблюдать за ним таким и за тем, как совершенно непонятные мне барьеры, навязанные проклятым островным обществом и стоящие так долго между нами, постепенно начинают рушиться – я будто наяву вижу, как одна за другой зловещие неприступные каменные стены осыпаются. Скоро от них останутся только пыль и песок. Скоро…

Вот только никак не могу решить – хорошо это или плохо? Хорошо ли то, что прямо сейчас он сидит настолько близко, что его плечо, обтянутое рукавом футболки, время от времени невольно соприкасается с моим?

Он теплый, будто мини-батарея центрального отопления, по которой я так скучал прошлой зимой, замерзая до такой степени, что мне казалось, я больше не чувствую пальцев ног. „И почему только другие люди всегда такие?“ – думаю я. Такие до приятной дрожи теплые. Будто бы я единственный человек на земле, у которого плохое кровообращение.

Пока я лениво размышляю над этим скорее риторическим вопросом, Инада-сан снова затихает, он все еще неотрывно смотрит в телевизор, только его бешеная концентрация спадает – я понимаю это по тому, как он, моргая, иногда оставляет глаза закрытыми немного дольше положенного. Он широко зевает. Трет пальцами виски. Его плечо теперь плотно прижато к моему, наверное, мне нужно отодвинуться, чтобы хоть как-то спасти ситуацию, становящуюся без воли кого-либо из нас все более щекотливой, но я не успеваю – Инада-сан в полусонном трансе вяло подается в мою сторону.

Его щека утыкается мне в плечо, мягкая, словно маленькая подушка, и меня слишком поздно охватывает какое-то глупое подобие паники: он что, правда уснул? Как вообще можно уснуть сидя, да еще и за просмотром телевизора в чужой квартире? Пока я пытаюсь справиться с культурным шоком, сравнимым по своим масштабам, кажется, только со взрывом небольшой атомной бомбы, Инада-сан на моем плече без зазрений совести переходит в фазу глубокого сна. То есть о каких таких зазрениях я говорю? Вряд ли спящий у меня на плече Инада-сэмпай может задуматься об этической стороне ситуации, в которой мы оба благодаря ему находимся.

Дыхание моего сэмпая становится ровнее, а его тело в несколько раз тяжелее, он окончательно расслабляется и наваливается на меня всем своим весом, будто бы давая мне понять, что все-таки предпочитает спать лежа. Меня все еще мучают некие сомнения по поводу того, как мне лучше разрешить сложившуюся ситуацию, но в какой-то момент я просто решаю для начала выбраться из-под него, позволяя ему упасть на мой футон.

Он не просыпается даже от толчка, более того, он с удовольствием растягивается на моем матраце так, будто бы это его собственный, так, будто ему не впервой засыпать в чужой квартире, и мне только и остается, что наблюдать за ним со смешанными чувствами.

Ну не буду же я будить его теперь, в конце-то концов? Даже если он занял добрую половину моего несчастного футона.

Понимая, что волей-неволей остался этой ночью без кровати, я механически, не особо раздумывая над тем, что делаю, устраиваюсь на татами[3] рядом с оккупированным моим сэмпаем футоном.

Уже через несколько минут у меня начинает болеть спина, но я только упрямо переворачиваюсь на бок. Ничего, вон японцы в средневековье тоже спали на татами, а некоторые, находившиеся в особенно затруднительном финансовом положении, так вообще – на голом полу.

Не знаю, в чем проблема – в достоверности моих исторических познаний или же во мне, разбалованном, изнеженном европейце, но от лежания на этих проклятых соломенных матах мои кости начинают ныть и тянуть совсем как у столетнего старика.

Я сдаюсь. Мое тонкое одеяло и подушка, брошенные на татами, все-таки какой-никакой, но компромисс. Облегченно вздохнув, я подкладываю руку под подушку – моя импровизированная кровать все еще тверже камня, но я вдруг ощущаю себя достаточно уставшим, чтобы уснуть прямо так, довольствуясь тем, что есть.

Стоит мне выключить телевизор, как комнату затопляет темнота – немного подумав, я выключаю и кондиционер. Куда только неожиданно подевалась дневная духота? Без нее непривычно, октябрьский воздух неприятно холодит мою кожу, заставляя завернуться в одеяло, будто в кокон.

Инада-сан мирно посапывает в темноте рядом со мной. Я прислушиваюсь к его дыханию, удивляясь про себя, что я на самом деле ничуть не раздражен тем, что он занял на эту ночь мою кровать. Я даже рад немного, хоть и сам не знаю чему.

Наверное, я правда балбес, но мне ведь всего-то девятнадцать, а в девятнадцать никто не ждет от тебя взвешенных и глубокомысленных поступков. Вот и мне не стоит нарушать мировое равновесие.

Закрыв глаза, я улыбаюсь и сонно шепчу в сторону исходящего от моего сэмпая тепла:

– Спокойной ночи, Инада-сан.

– Спокойной ночи, Кевин, – тихо отвечаю я самому себе, одновременно устраиваясь настолько удобно, насколько это вообще возможно, в коконе из одеяла, – желаю тебе приятных снов. Спи спокойно, Кевин…

Я замолкаю от того, что лежащий рядом мной Инада-сэмпай внезапно начинает неразборчиво бормотать что-то. Мне показалось… или он только что произнес мое имя? Пфф, не глупи, Кевин. С чего бы ему звать тебя во сне по имени, вы ведь оба не герои какой-нибудь седзе-манги. Смешно даже.

Я вздрагиваю всем телом, когда Инада-сан абсолютно явственно теперь произносит его – мое имя. Он повторяет его несколько раз, так отчетливо, что я не мог бы спутать его ни с чем, даже если бы очень захотел.

Хотелось бы знать, что ему сейчас снится. Я продолжаю изо всех сил прислушиваться к его бессвязному бормотанию, похожему больше на инопланетянский, чем на японский, я даже высовываюсь немного из своего кокона и непроизвольно тянусь к нему, и тут – я, конечно, мог предугадать, что случится что-то подобное – он тоже подается в мою сторону. Его пальцы теплые, нет, совсем горячие, стискивают вдруг в каком-то уж очень странном порыве мое запястье.

И почему только такие вещи случаются именно со мной? Я… я замираю, потому что не знаю, что мне теперь делать. Прямо сейчас он стискивает и гладит во сне мою руку – довольно крепко, но в то же время так осторожно, даже нежно, и я позволяю ему это. Со мной всегда так, я слишком мягкий и позволяю другим людям слишком много лишнего. Хотя – коварно подсказывает мне какой-то внутренний голосок – в этом нет ничего плохого, чтобы позволять некоторым определенным людям много лишнего. Вот только как мне узнать, относится ли Инада-сэмпай к этим определенным людям?

Я и так позволил ему остаться у меня, я даже футон ему свой добровольно отдал, потому что он – это он, он мой сэмпай, и между нами эти особенные отношения, те самые отношения, на которых строится вся Япония, отношения старшего коллеги и его подопечного, и хотя из меня японец никудышный, я и то понимаю всю важность этих отношений.

Кроме того, у него теплые пальцы, а в комнате холодно. Ох, лучше бы и не думать об этом, Кевин, лучше не думать о том, что это приятно, то, как его пальцы охватывают твое запястье, как они скользят между твоими ледышками-пальцами, соединяясь с ними, сплетаясь с ними в каком-то непонятном, почти интимном соитии…

Отодвинься от него уже в конце концов, идиот.

Вздрогнув, я аккуратно вытаскиваю свои пальцы из замка пальцев моего сэмпая и поспешно отодвигаюсь от него, на всякий случай, как минимум, на расстояние вытянутой руки. Лучше перестраховаться, чем влипнуть вот в такую неоднозначную ситуацию.

Теперь мне точно не заснуть. Сколько бы я ни пытался – сердце бьется, как сумасшедшее, я даже вдохнуть и выдохнуть нормально не могу, я волнуюсь так, что только и могу, что, открыв глаза, возбужденно пялиться куда-то в потолок. Вдруг он и не спал вовсе? Может, он пытался таким образом сказать мне что-то – кто знает их, этих японцев, ведь они никогда не говорят ничего напрямую. Я что, мысли его должен читать?

Я настороженно прислушиваюсь к дыханию Инады-сана – оно такое же ровное и тихое, как и несколько минут назад, он спит, в этом и никаких сомнений быть не может. Скорей всего, это я просто навоображал себе всякого и в первую очередь того, чего мне самому хотелось.

Мне стоит быть проще, решаю я. Не воспринимать все слишком близко к сердцу. Если подумать рационально, почему бы мне вообще не поговорить завтра с ним о том, что произошло? Ведь если он действительно спал, то скорей всего мы сможем посмеяться над всем этим вместе. Даже если мне сейчас почему-то совсем не смешно.

Но это сейчас, сейчас мне неудобно и холодно на жестком татами, и я все еще отчетливо помню теплое прикосновение его пальцев – все это сейчас, а завтра будет завтра. Завтра будет новый день, и он-то точно развеет все неопределенности и странности. Я верю в него.

Вздохнув, я закрываю глаза, стараясь расслабиться и избавиться от всех ненужных мыслей. Я погружаюсь в темную и безграничную пустоту на грани реальности и сна и вдруг понимаю, что слышу какой-то сначала тихий, но с каждой секундой нарастающий звук, похожий на сухой шелест.

Улицы снаружи затопляет дождь.

 

[1] Противоположность сэмпаю – человек, менее опытный в определенной сфере занятий.

[2] Около семидесяти евро, или шести тысяч рублей.

[3] Соломенные маты, которыми в Японии застилают полы домов традиционного типа.


	5. Дождливое утро

Дождевые капли тяжелые, они безжалостно стучат по траве, листьям деревьев и моим голым беззащитным плечам. Я стою посредине бескрайнего бамбукового леса – куда ни глянь, вокруг стволы бамбуковых деревьев, ребристые и толстые, будто водопроводные трубы. Как я здесь очутился и почему на мне одни джинсы?

Дождь не прекращается, он становится только сильнее, и лес вокруг меня медленно заполняет белесый туман.

Дождь здесь совсем не похож на привычные мне дожди на моей холодной родине – воздух набухает от духоты, и я бреду куда-то сам не знаю куда будто бы под горячим душем. Может, мне и джинсы стоит снять?

Ага, а вот и тропинка. Она-то точно выведет меня куда-нибудь. Так думаю я, только на самом деле удаляюсь, ведомый коварной тропинкой, все дальше и дальше в гущу бамбуковых стволов.

Я бездумно следую тропинке, полностью доверившись ей, и она неожиданно приводит меня к воротам маленького не то буддистского, не то синтоистского храма, кажущегося ветхим и совсем заброшенным. Белый флаг с незнакомыми мне иероглифами неуютно мотается на ветру перед самым входом.

Храм выглядит не слишком гостеприимно, да и я всерьез задумываюсь о том, прилично ли мне входить в него полуголым, но мои раздумья прерывает возникающая из белесого тумана фигура человека в белом. Он обрит налысо, как и подобает буддистскому монаху, и я никак не могу рассмотреть черты его лица, сколько бы ни старался – они рябят и расплываются, будто его лицо и не лицо вовсе, а маленькая фотография, увеличенная во много раз.

Человек в белой одежде молча склоняет голову в знак приветствия и протягивает мне цветной бумажный талисман и черный фломастер. Я растерянно принимаю их, и больше похожий на призрака, чем на настоящего человека, буддистский монах снова кивает.

– Если твои желания исходят от чистого сердца, они обязательно сбудутся.

О чем это он, этот странный типчик? Я недоуменно верчу в руках загадочный талисман, пока не понимаю – он похож на те, которые можно купить в одном из синтоистских храмов недалеко от моей квартиры. На обратной стороне, кажется, нужно написать желание и привязать потом талисман рядом с алтарем – тогда написанное обязательно сбудется.

Я морщу лоб. Что обычно пишут на таких талисманах? Ах да, вспомнил – я старательно вывожу на обратной стороне „удача“. И немного погодя – „счастье“ и „деньги“. Надеюсь, я ни с чем не напутал в написании иероглифов, а то вдруг местный ками[1] меня неправильно поймет, тогда точно проблем не оберешься.

Лучше бы вообще написал все хираганой[2], запоздало думаю я, но мой талисман уже снова в руке призрачного монаха. Тот несколько секунд рассматривает мои жалкие каракули и укоризненно качает головой:

– Исправь.

Так и думал, наверное, опять какую-нибудь черточку лишнюю поставил. Хотя этот тип мог бы быть и снисходительней, все-таки я иностранец.

Я уже тяну руку к талисману, когда человек в белом добавляет:

– Ты не искренен.

Я вопросительно смотрю на монаха-призрака, но в ответ мне только молчание. Дождь становится еще сильнее, и цветная бумажка в моей ладони вот-вот размокнет. Мне стоит поторопиться.

Вспомнив о своей недавней болезни, я поспешно подписываю „здоровье“. „Удача“, „счастье“, „деньги“, „здоровье“ – вроде бы на этот раз точно ничего не забыл, но на расплывающемся, словно 3D-картинка, лице монаха все еще не видно удовлетворения.

Чего это он ко мне так привязался? Будто у него других дел мало. Пусть лучше пол в своем храме пойдет подметет или стены побелит…

– Ты не слушаешь своего сердца.

Ну ладно, хорошо-хорошо, я напишу еще что-нибудь. Я покорно принимаю талисман обратно – он такой мокрый, что еще немного, и растечется в моих пальцах. Я должен прислушаться к своему сердцу – чего бы мне хотелось по-настоящему?

Эти иероглифы совсем не сложные, я не сомневаюсь в них ни секунды, ведь я вижу их довольно часто на его груди. Я поспешно вывожу их на талисмане рядом с удачей, деньгами, счастьем и здоровьем, и стоит мне закончить, как мне становиться так стыдно, что я даже на какую-то секунду раздумываю над тем, чтобы просто разорвать талисман и выбросить его куда-то в сторону. Я ведь не серьезно, правда?

Удача, счастье, деньги, здоровье и… Инада-сэмпай. Это все этот монах, этот парень в своих странных белых одеждах, это он заставил меня перейти на подобные личные вещи, и пока я не написал это на талисмане, я и сам не понимал, насколько неоднозначно это звучит.

– Это не то, что можно подумать, – поясняю смущенно, – то есть… я и сам не знаю. Мне стоит сформулировать все попонятнее? Ты не мог бы вернуть мне талисман еще на пару минут…

Но монах будто и не слышит меня, он только снова склоняет голову в знак прощания и растворяется в тумане, так же внезапно, как и появился. А с ним исчезает и заброшенный храм – буквально в одну долю секунды. Так быстро, словно все происходящее мне только приснилось.

Может быть, так оно и было?

 

 

 

 

Я открываю глаза – уже утро, комната озарена серым светом, и дождь мягко шелестит снаружи. Если он зарядил уже с утра, то, наверное, не закончится до самого вечера. В комнате душно, а влажность такая, что еще немного, и из щелей в стенах полезут грибы. Я начинаю беспокойно вертеться на месте в поисках пульта от кондиционера, и мой взгляд вдруг падает на уютно свернувшегося на футоне Инаду-сэмпая.

Боже, он еще здесь. То есть где ему еще быть, злюсь на самого себя я, он ведь вчера заснул на моем футоне за просмотром телевизора, и я сам не стал его прогонять. Кевин добрая душа. А еще вы вчера держали друг друга за руки, будто школьники на первом свидании, и ты без каких-либо зазрений совести написал его имя на обратной стороне талисмана рядом с заброшенным храмом в бамбуковом лесу…

Это ведь все был сон? Сев на полу, я, поморщившись, тру слипающиеся от усталости глаза. Бамбуковый лес, призрачный монах и мутная стена дождя никак не хотят выходить у меня из головы. Жуть какая. Приснится же такое.

Вздрагиваю всем телом от тихого стука в дверь. Этого еще не хватало – Инада-сэмпай начинает шевелиться во сне, и я мгновенно вскакиваю со своего места и так осторожно, как только могу, крадусь к двери, чтобы не разбудить его. И кого это могло принести в такую несусветную рань?

За дверью оказывается Джон – несмотря на то, что он живет всего-то в паре метров слева, я не видел его уже так давно, что практически забыл, как он выглядит. Лицо моего соседа такое же мятое, как и его рубашка, не глаженая уже месяца два точно, он склабится при виде меня и фальшиво-бодрым голосом сообщает:

– Хола, амиго[3].

Какой я ему „амиго“? Я невольно отступаю на шаг назад – исходящие от Джона алкогольные пары настолько густые, что еще немного, и я, кажется, сам опьянею.

– Чего тебе?

Джон игнорирует мое не слишком дружелюбное приветствие и вместо ответа ловко вытягивает шею, заглядывая за мое плечо. Проклятье – я не успеваю предотвратить самого худшего, что только может случиться, и потрепанное очередной вечеринкой лицо Джона изумленно вытягивается:

– Это что еще за american soldier на твоем футоне?

„American soldier“? Мне нужно точно не меньше минуты, чтобы понять, что он, скорей всего, имеет в виду своеобразную прическу моего сэмпая. Какое ему вообще до этого дело? Другие люди имеют право делать со своими волосами то, что им захочется.

Фыркнув, я уже собираюсь посоветовать Джону, чтобы он проваливал куда подальше, как американец, будто бы даже немного проснувшись, с интересом продолжает:

– Я уже между прочим видел этого азиата тут несколько раз… Эй, только не говори мне, что он теперь с тобой живет?!

– Джонатан... – сквозь зубы начинаю я, но американец не дает мне и слова сказать, продолжая нагружать меня своей бесполезной болтовней:

– Так нечестно, Кевин! Я ведь тоже предлагал тебе снимать одну квартиру вместе несколько месяцев назад, помнишь? Тогда ты сказал, что не можешь жить вдвоем в одной квартире…

Я не могу жить с тобой в одной квартире, Джон.

– Он здесь не живет, ЯСНО?!

Повысив голос, я тут же испуганно оглядываюсь назад – только бы не разбудить Инаду-сэмпая – и, немного успокоившись, продолжаю уже тише:

– Только Иное-сан ничего не говори.

– Кларо, кларо[4], – ухмыляясь, отмахивается Джон. Кем он себя вообразил, этот идиот, бразильским футболистом? Я вздыхаю, устало прислоняясь лбом к дверному косяку, а американец тем временем бесцеремонно заявляет:

– Можешь занять мне пять тысяч йен[5]?

Почему-то я предчувствовал что-то подобное. Джон и деньги… Нет истории печальней на свете. Зато таким образом я могу быстро от него избавиться – к счастью, мой кошелек оказывается в зоне досягаемости и, отплатившись от назойливого американца, я с облегчением захлопываю дверь.

Целительная тишина.

Шаги моего соседа слева затихают где-то внизу. Увижу ли я свои пять тысяч йен когда-нибудь снова? Мда-а, еще и половины девятого нет, а утро уже выдалось довольно дорогим.

Я обреченно вздыхаю. Инада-сан, мой любимый сэмпай и в то же время в каком-то смысле источник всех моих расстройств, переворачивается на другой бок в своем сладком сонном забытье. Надо же, несмотря на наш с Джоном достаточно громкий разговор, дрыхнет без задних ног. Настоящий японец.

Чем теперь заняться мне?

Спать больше не хочется, да и татами с наброшенным на него тонким одеялом выглядит не слишком приглашающе – и как можно было вообще проспать на этом всю ночь – поэтому я, все еще сонный и кошмарно уставший, решаю заварить себе кофе.

За чашкой кофе почему-то приходит идея приготовить что-нибудь на завтрак. Или, по крайней мере, попытаться – если уж Инада-сэмпай наотрез отказывается принимать обратно потраченные им деньги, то, может, хоть так я смогу вернуть ему часть всего того, что он для меня сделал.

Решительно заглядываю в холодильник. Привет, продукты, купленные моим сэмпаем, – как же вас много и какие же вы все незнакомые… И что, спрашивается, из всего этого можно приготовить? Может, мне лучше оставить эту сомнительную затею?

Несколько минут я только и могу, что в некоторой прострации рассматривать переполненный холодильник, пока в моей все еще медленно соображающей и забитой мыслями о странном сне и дурацком визите Джона голове не начинает постепенно формироваться план. Почему бы мне не сделать спагетти? Очень просто, очень по-европейски, да и попасть впросак сложно, ведь вряд ли Инада-сан знает вкус настоящих, правильно приготовленных спагетти, а я как-никак пару раз с семьей в Италии отдыхал.

Я даже горжусь собственной великолепной идей, правда, мой энтузиазм сдувается уже через десять минут, когда я осознаю, что мне катастрофически не хватает ингредиентов, чтобы приготовить нормальные спагетти – из обычного находится только томатный соус и оливковое масло, в остальном же – приходится экспериментировать. Получатся, наверное, спагетти в японском стиле. Как бы подозрительно это ни звучало.

Запихнув макароны в кипящую воду, я принимаюсь старательно нарезать шиитаке[6], напоминающие наощупь губку для мытья посуды. Чем дальше, тем быстрее я теряю веру в собственные кулинарные способности и больше задумываюсь о том, останемся ли мы оба живы после такого завтрака.

Как раз в тот момент, когда я аккуратно отрезаю нижнюю часть от гроздей шимеджи[7], за моей спиной раздается тихий шорох, и это заставляет меня, и без того переволновавшегося за это утро и прошлую ночь, чуть ли не подпрыгнуть на месте.

Проснувшийся Инада-сан некоторое время вяло ворочается на моем футоне с боку на бок и, наконец, с трудом заставляет себя принять сидячее положение. Его еще не до конца открывшиеся глаза кажутся мне жутко забавными.

– Кевин?

Я улыбаюсь моему сэмпаю из кухни, и он только совершенно растерянно и до очаровательного заспанно щурится мне в ответ:

– Я что, вчера… Я заснул у тебя в квартире?! На твоем футоне? О боже, стыд какой.

А еще вы звали меня во сне по имени. И держали меня за руку. Вчера вообще много чего произошло.

– Не берите в голову, Инада-сан. С любым может случиться, – с демонстративной беззаботностью отзываюсь я, пересыпая сваренные макароны в дуршлаг, но виноватое выражение никак не хочет покидать лицо моего сэмпая. По его мнению, он доставил мне кучу неприятностей, а это, насколько мне известно, кошмар любого японца.

– Прости, Кевин, я… Почему ты только не разбудил меня?

Хороший вопрос – почему? Вполне возможно, все дело в том, что ваше лицо было таким милым во сне, Инада-сэмпай.

Внутренне я в ярости на самого себя за свою идиотскую двусмысленную иронию, внешне же – и дальше ослепительно улыбаюсь:

– Я же сказал, все в порядке.

Я продолжаю возиться со спагетти, но Инада-сан не унимается:

– Если я спал на твоем футоне, где тогда спал ты? У тебя ведь есть запасной футон… Есть же? Или нет? Прости меня, Кевин, я чувствую себя просто ужасно…

Он когда-нибудь расслабится или нет? Его виноватый взгляд заставляет меня нервничать, еще немного, и я спалю наш завтрак ко всем чертям. В сотый раз повторяя, что все нормально, я судорожно убавляю огонь – и как они тут, в Японии, могут до сих пор пользоваться газовыми плитами? Полное пренебрежение элементарными правилами безопасности.

Пока я отчаянно сражаюсь с газовой плитой, Инада-сан вроде будто бы немного успокаивается. Он несколько раз потягивается, широко зевает, лениво проверяет что-то на своем мобильнике и, чуть погодя, тянет носом воздух:

– Ты что, делаешь для нас завтрак, Кевин?

А на что это еще похоже? Я только невнятно бормочу в ответ, невероятно занятый своими сковородками и проклятым огнем, который то чересчур сильный, то до смешного слабый, а Инада-сан тем временем встает и с интересом заглядывает ко мне на кухню:

– Это что – паста? М-м. Вот это да – Кевин-сан готовит завтрак специально для меня… Как мне сегодня повезло! Я просто счастливчик. Lucky!

Он меня, кажется, с ума собрался свести своим неуместным воодушевлением – теперь я по-настоящему чувствую весь груз возложенных на меня ожиданий. Что если я разочарую его? Инада-сан продолжает искренне радоваться своему будущему завтраку, в то время как я скромно пытаюсь убедить его в обратном:

– Это всего лишь спагетти с томатным соусом. Да и готовлю я не очень.

– Ерунда, Кевин, – беспечно отзывается мой сэмпай и ободряюще хлопает меня по плечу. – Гамбатте!

Он прикасается к моему плечу всего-то на долю секунды, но мое тело тут же превращается в напряженный комок нервов. Это еще что за странная реакция? Я раздраженно мотаю головой. Вот только не сходи с ума, Кевин, вчерашнее происшествие еще не повод раздувать из ваших ставших такими близкими отношений непонятно что. Кроме того, ты ведь сам собирался поговорить с ним об этом. Вот только бы найти подходящий момент…

Сейчас точно не подходящий момент. Мой и без того малоаппетитно выглядящий томатный соус закипает и начинает подгорать – еще чуть-чуть, и из него испарятся последние капли жидкости. Я в панике снова сбавляю огонь до минимума, а Инада-сан, немного замявшись, вдруг спрашивает:

– Я могу… принять у тебя душ?

Видно, что ему очень неудобно просить меня об этом. Я на миллисекунду отрываюсь от готовки и с удивлением ловлю его абсолютно сконфуженный взгляд.

– Инада-сан, о чем вы? Мойтесь, сколько вам влезет. Вам не нужно спрашивать меня о таких вещах…

Я осекаюсь, слишком поздно прикусив язык. Не прозвучал ли мой ответ излишне фамильярно? В конце концов, он не мой приятель, а мой старший коллега, и вообще, кто знает, может, японцы связывают принятие душа с самой последней стадией интимности. Не зря ведь он так смущался, когда спрашивал меня об этом.

– Спасибо, Кевин, – в голосе моего сэмпая настоящее облегчение. Снова это мимолетное прикосновение к моему плечу в знак благодарности – я чувствую даже сквозь толстую ткань футболки теплые подушечки его пальцев. Мое тело опять будто бы под высоковольтным напряжением. Это вообще нормально? Или у меня нервное расстройство уже на подходе? Он ведь всего-то коснулся моего плеча. Мне стоит начать переживать за свое психическое здоровье.

Хотя сейчас точно не время думать об таких вещах, я могу подумать об этом всем когда-нибудь в другой раз, сейчас же мое задание – приготовить завтрак. Будет глупо, если я не справлюсь даже с этим.

Соус активно пузырится в сковороде, и я скептически наблюдаю за ним, в то время как уже вроде бы исчезнувший по направлению ванной Инада-сан снова возникает за моей спиной, несколько неуверенно окликая меня:

– Кевин?..

Я машинально поворачиваюсь к нему и – с трудом удерживаюсь от того, чтобы не выронить от неожиданности лопатку для жарки.

Он голый. То есть, господи, конечно, не полностью голый, на нем всего-то нет футболки, он обнажен по пояс, но уже это заставляет меня, почти разинув от изумления рот, не меньше полминуты точно пялиться на гладкие, практически идеальные мышцы его пресса. Я что-то пропустил или откуда, черт возьми, у него такое тело? Без футболки он выглядит не хуже фитнес-тренера моей приемной матери. Или манекена в магазине, которого забыла одеть невнимательная продавщица. Эти кубики на его животе…

Проклятая лопатка все-таки вполне предсказуемо выскальзывает у меня из рук, предательски открывая Инаде настоящий масштаб моего смятения, но тот будто и не подозревает ни о чем.

– Извини, я могу одолжить у тебя полотенце?

Все что угодно. Только бы он и его совершенное тело поскорее убрались с моего поля зрения.

Неуклюже нагнувшись за лопаткой и стараясь изо всех сил не смотреть на моего сэмпая, я смущенно бормочу, что полотенце в шкафу.

И что только на меня нашло? Собравшись с силами, я снова заставляю себя поднять глаза на Инаду-сэмпая, но тот уже преспокойненько удаляется в сторону ванной комнаты. Впрочем, вид сзади тоже ничего, рассеянно отмечаю про себя я и не могу перестать пялиться на него до тех пор, пока он не исчезает окончательно за дверью моего душа.

Откуда-то начинает пахнуть паленым. Ну не идиот ли ты, Кевин?

Очнувшись, я принимаюсь отчаянно перемешивать мой многострадальный соус с таким рвением, будто бы это могло что-то изменить. Но на самом-то деле я прекрасно знаю, что это не поможет. Я уже не смогу просто так отделаться от мысли о том, что Инада-сан – дорогой моему сердцу сэмпай, почти мой ангел-хранитель – невыносимо привлекателен. До скрипа зубов, скользких от пота ладоней и легкого головокружения.

И это притом, что он даже не раздевался полностью. Что будет, если он снимет и джинсы?

Все-таки это все уже слишком.

Томатный соус выходит безнадежно пересоленным, а макароны разварились – от моей уверенности в своих силах не остается и следа, и я с неподдельной тревогой наблюдаю за Инадой, когда он подносит вилку, с намотанными на нее спагетти ко рту. Он действительно собрался это есть? Еще не поздно остановить его. То есть нет. Уже поздно.

Несколько секунд Инада-сан жует мои макароны с философским выражением лица, и я зачарованно смотрю на то, как томатный соус скапливается на краю его губ. Прожевав, Инада-сан улыбается мне:

– Это… очень своеобразно.

Мое сердце с грохотом проваливается куда-то вниз, и я ощущаю, как оно болтается где-то в районе желудка.

– Но я люблю пасту. Спасибо, Кевин, я очень рад, что ты так постарался для меня сегодня.

Постойте, он сейчас попытался мне комплимент сделать или сказать свое честное мнение по поводу злосчастных спагетти? Я чувствую себя настолько потерянным и пристыженным, что тут же даю себе торжественное обещание никогда больше не готовить ни для кого другого, кроме своей жалкой персоны.

– Вы не обязаны есть это, сэмпай.

– Почему? Очень даже вкусно.

Будто бы в подтверждение своих слов Инада невозмутимо наматывает очередную порцию спагетти на вилку. Мне почти физически больно смотреть на это его самоистязание во имя успокоения моей совести, поэтому я робко возражаю:

– По-моему, я немного пересолил…

– Ничего, можно сахара добавить.

Наверное, растерянное выражение моего лица красноречивее любых слов, потому что Инада удивленно поднимает брови и поспешно поясняет:

– Я пошутил.

О… я кривлюсь, пытаясь выдавить из себя смешок, но получается настолько неестественно, что даже жутко. Инада-сан с тревогой отставляет тарелку в сторону:

– Ты какой-то напряженный сегодня все утро, Кевин. Сидишь тут как на иголках. Что-то случилось? Может, ты снова чувствуешь себя нехорошо?

Опять этот его инстинкт защитника. Уж очень он у моего сэмпая развит. Я с огромным трудом заставляю себя отрицательно помотать головой. Нет, я чувствую себя прекрасно. Да, от сыпи уже и следа не осталась.

Обычно я совсем не умею врать, но на Инаде это срабатывает безотказно. Ну, или же он замечает мою ложь, но решает оставить меня в покое. Один из двух вариантов – в любом случае, мой сэмпай лучезарно улыбается:

– Это же здорово, Кевин! Нам с тобой стоит обязательно отпраздновать твое выздоровление.

Он снова шутит? Я не знаю, как реагировать на это странное предложение, поэтому только вопросительно смотрю на моего сэмпая, боясь показаться заторможенным идиотом, как в прошлый раз. Даже если предположить, что он серьезно, даже если предположить это, то как он себе представляет это наше празднование?!

– Я куплю нам чего-нибудь выпить, – поясняет тем временем Инада, и я с каким-то даже волнением понимаю, что он действительно абсолютно серьезно, – если хочешь, можешь позвать своих друзей…

Моих друзей?.. Мне почему-то в первую очередь лезут в голову раздолбай Джон и андрогинный Джоу-сан. О, нет, только не они. Это плохая идея. Ужасная идея, Кевин.

– У меня нет друзей.

Инада-сан смотрит на меня не мигая, и мне приходится добавить:

– В смысле, здесь нет. Э-э… в Японии.

Вряд ли это спутанное признание было чем-то правильным. Инада хмурит брови, и я уже ожидаю его жалости или каких-нибудь искусственных утешающих слов, как мой сэмпай неожиданно выдает:

– Что за глупости, Кевин? Разве я не твой друг?

– Вы мой старший коллега, – сдержанно возражаю я.

– То есть коллеги и друзья в Европе несовместимая вещь?

Лучше бы я вообще ничего не говорил. С каждой секундой я чувствую себя все более глупо, но, несмотря на это, мне почему-то совсем не удается держать рот на замке:

– Ну ладно, раз мы теперь такие друзья-товарищи, тогда, может быть, мне стоит называть вас Йо…

Мобильник Инады-сэмпая начинает назойливо тренькать у него в кармане, заставляя меня запнуться. Что это я ляпнул только что?

„Извини“, – Инада-сан говорит одними губами, и я киваю с пониманием. Его имя все еще застряло у меня в горле, оно повисло у меня на языке – я нервозно сглатываю, но все равно отчетливо ощущаю его вкус.

Интересно, каково это – называть его так? Какое это ощущение, похоже ли оно на то, как он осторожно сжимает во сне мое запястье своими теплыми пальцами? Я и не думал, что мы сможем стать еще ближе, еще намного ближе, но сейчас, когда я чуть было не называл его по имени, я понимаю, что все возможно.

Очередная стена между нами начала шататься – она рушится, и я едва успеваю уворачиваться от ее обломков.

Деловито прижав мобильник к уху, Инада-сан выходит на балкон. Он, видимо, думает, что таким образом я не услышу его разговор. Разумеется, я слышу каждое слово.

Человека на другом конце связи зовут Кен-чан. Я не знаю о нем ничего – ни его пола, ни возраста, ни того, кем он является моему сэмпаю, я даже их разговор толком-то разобрать не могу из-за зверского кансайского диалекта, в который превращается всегда такая правильная речь моего сэмпая, но я понимаю одно – этот человек особенный. Настолько особенный, что Инада-сан разговаривает с ним так, как никогда еще не разговаривал с теми, кого я знаю.

И без того всегда довольно мягкий тон моего сэмпая становится почти нежным. А его смех, ответная реакция на реплики Кен-чана – я откровенно завидую этому человеку, кем бы он ни был, ведь с ним Инада-сан именно тот, кто он есть. Тот, кем ему всегда хотелось быть.

С балкона пахнет сыростью. Откинувшись назад и упершись лопатками в татами, я задумчиво разглядываю потолок. Голос Инады-сэмпая становится тише и почти тонет в шуме дождя – наверное, особенно интимная часть разговора. Не для моих ушей. Только для Кен-чана.

Почему-то разозлившись, я с размаху снова принимаю сидячее положение и кладу локти на котацу. Что это – ревность? Если нет, то я не знаю, как это еще можно назвать. Дискомфорт? Раздражение?

От досады я механически принимаюсь есть свои практически остывшие спагетти. И чего это этот таинственный Кен-чан так долго разговорился с моим сэмпаем? У них там что, телефонная конференция? Можно ведь и покороче.

Когда Инада-сан возвращается с балкона, моя тарелка почти пустая, а мой язык жжет от переизбытка соли. Я натянуто улыбаюсь, стараясь придать своему лицу как можно более озабоченное выражение:

– Все в порядке, Инада-сэмпай?

– Да, все нормально. Извини, было срочно.

Я делаю понимающие глаза.

– Нет-нет, что вы. Ерунда.

Улыбка Инады какая-то бесцветная.

– Спасибо за завтрак, Кевин. Послушай… ты же не против, если я зайду еще вечером? Появилась пара неотложных дел, но я куплю нам выпить и сделаю что-нибудь поесть, хорошо? М-м… в восемь?

Да когда захотите. Я изображаю китайского болванчика – улыбаюсь и киваю. Улыбаюсь и киваю. Странный извиняющийся тон Инады немного раздражает – он словно пытается загладить свою вину, несмотря на то, что он вообще-то ничего плохого не сделал.

Здесь свободная страна, а я не рабовладелец. Пусть идет на все четыре стороны.

Инада-сан будто бы облегченно вздыхает и, несколько раз клятвенно пообещав мне, что обязательно вернется в восемь, наконец, исчезает за дверью. Я прислушиваюсь к его шагам, а потом и тоскливо провожаю его взглядом из окна, стоит ему завернуть за поворот, как улица перед моим домом совсем пустеет.

Дождь усиливается, превращаясь в мутную серую стену. Совсем как в моем сне, вспоминаю я. Струи воды стекают по улицам, соединяясь в угрожающе широкий грязевой поток. Редкие прохожие прячутся под разноцветными зонтиками – такими яркими, что они напоминают причудливые колышущиеся от порывов ветра цветы.

Вздохнув, я резко задергиваю шторы. Что-то я совсем раскис. Не хуже асфальта там, снаружи, под проливным дождем. Сиротливо стоящая на котацу тарелка моего сэмпая только усугубляет мое одиночество.

Все-таки он почти и не притронулся к спагетти. Я слабо улыбаюсь. В конце концов все так или иначе отправляется в мусор. Я рад, что вы были настолько разумны и поберегли свой желудок, Инада-сэмпай. Надеюсь, это благоразумие убережет вас и от других, не слишком разумных поступков.

Где-то в глубине моего подсознания буддистский монах в белом укоризненно качает головой, но я с наслаждением посылаю его к черту. Его вместе с его никуда не годным талисманом – нечего меня тут несбыточными надеждами пичкать.

Стоит мне это сделать, как что-то, похоже свинцовый груз в несколько тонн, спадает с меня, и я, внезапно успокоившись, устраиваюсь на своем футоне и провожу остаток дня в виде бесхребетного слизня за расслабленным чтением манги. Уютное, хоть и совершенно бесполезное времяпрепровождение.

Мне хочется, чтобы все стало проще, но все становится только сложнее. Стрелки часов неторопливо, по-черепашьи медленно движутся к заветной цифре восемь. На вымокший до нитки город сползает тьма.

 

 

[1] Синтоистское божество.

[2] Японская слоговая азбука.

[3] Здравствуй, приятель (исп.)

[4] Конечно-конечно! (исп.)

[5] Около тридцати пяти евро, или трех тысяч рублей.

[6] Сорт японских грибов.

[7] Сорт японских грибов, растущих гроздями.


	6. Интимные подробности

     – Кевин… Так нечестно!

      Я невинно округляю глаза, пережевывая особенно длинный и тонкий кусок говядины, выуженный мной только что из кастрюли. Сладкое от соевого соуса и удивительно мягкое мясо практически тает на языке.

      Щеки Инады-сэмпая забавно розовеют от алкоголя. Я тайком от него веду наш „бутылочный“ счет – его два миниатюрных „Саппоро“ против одной жестянки моего „Эбису“. Пока что я безоговорочно плетусь в хвосте.

      Дождь снаружи уже прекратился, но к вечеру температура внутри одиночной камеры упала настолько, что я невольно кутаюсь в длинные уютные рукава моей рубашки. Придвигаюсь как можно ближе к маленькой электрической плите, стоящей на котацу, чтобы урвать хотя бы частичку ее божественного тепла.

      Выудив из мерно булькающего сукияки-соуса [1]очередной кусок говядины, я отправляю его в рот, в то время, как Инада-сан шутливо ворчит:

      – Ну вот опять! Ты ешь одно мясо…

      – Мне можно, – бесстыдно парирую в ответ, и мой сэмпай только хмыкает:

      – Это еще почему?

      – Растущий организм. Кроме того, смотрите, какой я худой.

      Ухмыльнувшись, Инада-сан прищуривается и долгим внимательным взглядом изучает меня, будто бы пытаясь убедиться в достоверности моих слов, а я тем временем беззаботно вылавливаю из кастрюли огромный кубик тофу. Даже развалившись на две части от моих неловких махинаций с палочками, он продолжает оставаться просто гигантским. Я морщу нос – не слишком люблю тофу, чтобы осилить вот такой кусок.

      – Я всегда думал, что все европейцы спортивные и сильные, – в настоящей задумчивости протягивает мой сэмпай. Кажется, он серьезно. Стереотипы такие стереотипы.

      Хмурю брови, повторяя его жест.

      – А я всегда думал, что все японцы едят суши и управляют боевыми роботами.

      – Я не ем сырую рыбу, – рассеянно возражает Инада-сан. Я демонстративно закатываю глаза:

      – Но боевой робот у вас хотя бы есть?

      – М-м… Как в „Трансформерах“?

      – Как в „Евангелионе“[2].

      Разговор скатывается куда-то под откос, и мы переглядываемся и фыркаем. Мой счет наконец-таки пополняется второй жестянкой, но Инада-сан как всегда впереди – он открывает третью бутылку. Почему я никогда не успеваю за ним? Мне просто не угнаться.

      Мы обсуждаем работу, выросший курс йены и стремительное старение японского населения. Целых десять минут – пока Инада-сан не устает изображать серьезное лицо, а я в очередной раз не умудряюсь ввернуть какую-то глупость.

      После следующей бутылки пива мы оба оказываемся на моем футоне. Я почему-то озабочен тем, что от меня сильно пахнет, нет, страшно несет соевым соусом, а Инада-сан, зажав бутылку „Саппоро“ между колен, принимается лихорадочно объяснять мне разницу между ним, работником на полставки и теми из „Изумии“, кто работает на полный день. Наверное, мы оба немного пьяны.

      Бутылка Инады-сана вполне предсказуемо переворачивается на мой футон – теперь от меня не только пронзительно несет соевым соусом, но и удушливо-тошнотворно пивом. Я хихикаю, как слабоумный, а мой сэмпай хоть и не может перестать извиняться, тут же откупоривает следующую бутылку. Вышел, видимо, на финишную прямую – чтобы не отставать, неуклюже вскрываю третью банку „Эбису“. Липкая пена шипит и растекается по моим пальцам.

      – Но Инада-сан… я, конечно, не очень разбираюсь в этом, но вы ведь давно уже могли бы работать в „Изумии“ на полную ставку, – это к продолжению предыдущей темы. Я с отвращением вытираю липкие от пива руки о свои джинсы.

      – Ну или начать где-нибудь в другом месте…

      – Все не так легко, Кевин.

      Произнося это, Инада-сэмпай сосредоточенно рассматривает этикетку на своей пивной бутылке. Мне хочется, чтобы он посмотрел на меня.

      – Не верю. Такие как вы, Инада-сан, на вес золота.

      Мой сэмпай невесело усмехается – снова своей бутылке, не мне. Мы сидим так близко друг к другу, что наши колени случайно соприкасаются, но он совсем не реагирует на это, даже глаз на меня не поднимает. По всей вероятности, несмотря на свой скептицизм, он все же немного смущен моей похвалой. Интересно, ему приятно?

      – Мне двадцать девять, Кевин. Все не так просто.

      Его двадцать девять звучат прямо как пятьдесят два. И что „не так просто“?

      – Знаешь, Кевин, когда тебе больше двадцати семи – все вокруг будто останавливается. Замедляется. Движется наоборот, и ты уже ничего не можешь с этим поделать… Это странное чувство, но оно успокаивает.

      Это „странное чувство“ у нас, кажется, называют кризисом двадцати пяти, вот только у моего сэмпая он немного затянулся. Я решаю оставить это особенно умное замечание при себе и только скромно предлагаю:

      – Но попытаться же все-таки можно? Я уверен, что вас возьмут куда угодно, с таким-то опытом работы…

      – Кевин-сан, – Инада вдруг иронично машет рукой у меня перед лицом, так резко, что я моргаю и подаюсь назад, – очнись. Мы не в Европе.

      Некоторое время мы оба молчим. Мой сэмпай вливает в себя пиво просто без остановки, а я, собравшись с силами, возбужденно возражаю:

      – Европа, Азия… вам не кажется, что все это только у нас в голове, а, сэмпай?

      – Не кажется, умник.

      Инада-сан, ухмыляясь, толкает меня в бок – так сильно, что я чуть не падаю в сторону, и он сам же удерживает меня на весу за плечо. Мы смеемся. Его пальцы снова такие теплые – они просто неповторимо долго задерживаются на моем плече, и мне хочется вдруг прижаться к нему, но я выбираю вместо этого очередную банку „Эбису“. Кто бы что ни говорил, но иногда все проблемы действительно решаются алкоголем.

      Теплое пиво чем-то отдаленно напоминает рвоту из чужого желудка. Я морщусь, мужественно отхлебывая разом полбанки и, позволив малоприятной жидкости опуститься вниз по моему пищеварительному тракту, говорю задумчиво:

      – Кен-чан…

      – Что с ним?

      – Кто это?

      Я и сам не верю в то, что поднял эту тему. И в то, что проклятое низкоградусное японское пиво было способно настолько развязать мне язык. И что должен теперь Инада-сан про меня подумать? Ну кроме того, что я подслушиваю чужие телефонные разговоры и ревную его к незнакомым людям.

      – Ты ведь о Кенджи, да?

      Инада-сан словно только проснулся. Откуда я, по его мнению, должен знать полное имя этого проклятого парня?

      Я пожимаю плечами.

      – Ваш друг?

      Инада-сан с легкой улыбкой качает головой.

      – Сын моей сестры.

      Ох… Я идиот? Невольно выдыхаю с облегчением, а улыбка Инады-сана становится внезапно такой ласковой, что почти кретинской. Я не ослышался? Мы ведь говорим о сыне его сестры вроде, а не о его собственном.

      – Когда Кенджи было семь, его отец погиб в автокатастрофе… Какой-то пьяный идиот влетел в его машину на автостраде на сто восьмидесяти.

      Между нами повисает неловкое молчание. Я сглатываю, виновато глядя на моего сэмпая. На самом деле, это не та тема, которую мне бы хотелось обсуждать с ним, но Инада-сан настойчиво продолжает, уставившись куда-то в пустоту:

      – Юи было тяжело тогда, и я пытался помочь ей. Во всем. В том числе и с Кенджи, – на губах моего сэмпая все еще слабая, едва заметная улыбка, – и я… Я привык к нему. Это странно – я знал его с самого рождения и теперь ему шестнадцать… Понимаешь, Кевин, уже шестнадцать. Это все еще немного, но он уже сформировавшаяся личность – я могу разговаривать с ним о чем угодно, так же, как и с тобой. У него на все есть свое собственное мнение. Он… знаешь, он необыкновенный. Не без своих странностей, конечно, особенно в последнее время… и ладно все эти проблемы в школе. Но недавно он, представляешь, проколол себе левую щеку… Зачем только? Юи теперь ночами не спит.

      Между бровей моего сэмпая залегает невероятно милая морщинка, он замолкает, качая головой, и я с непонятным мне самому восхищением смотрю на него во все глаза. Сейчас он точь-в-точь молодой отец – такой обеспокоенный. Очаровательно встревоженный.

      – Подростковый бунт, Инада-сан. Это проходит.

      Мой сэмпай жалобно ловит мой взгляд, словно ища моей поддержки. Улыбнувшись, я киваю ему, и он дрожащим голосом продолжает:

      – Наверное, я слишком эгоистичен… иногда мне кажется, что я отнимаю у моей сестры ее собственного сына. Она страшно ревнует его ко мне. Но я… я просто хочу помочь, понимаешь, Кевин? Юи и Кенджи, они оба – все, что у меня есть…

      – Я понимаю, Инада-сэмпай.

      Мягко высвобождаю из его вздрагивающих пальцев полупустую пивную бутылку, и мой сэмпай позволяет мне – он слишком пьян, чтобы сопротивляться, хоть и слабо возражает что-то. В этот момент мне еще в несколько раз сильнее, чем до этого, хочется обнять его, но я довольствуюсь тем, что успокаивающе сжимаю его ладонь своей:

      – Я думаю, вы делаете все правильно, сэмпай.

      – Ты думаешь? – Инада странно ухмыляется. – Иногда… иногда ты немного напоминаешь мне Кенджи, Кевин.

      Ну вот, докатились. С одной стороны я понимаю, что все еще довольно абстрактный для меня Кенджи входит в круг самых близких людей моего сэмпая, но с другой стороны – с другой стороны, мне как-то не особенно льстит сравнение с незнакомым шестнадцатилетним японцем, который только и занимается тем, что доставляет семье Инада кучу проблем. Нет уж, увольте.

      Пальцы Инады-сэмпая такие расслабленные в моей ладони. Осознание того, что он намного пьянее меня, ошарашивает. Кто бы мог подумать… И что мне теперь делать? Может, я могу…

      Инада-сан внезапно подается в мою сторону и устраивает голову на моем плече.

      Я думаю: почему он только делает все это? Может быть, мифическая связь с пресловутым Кенджи – я до сих пор не могу понять, в чем это мы должны быть с ним похожи – позволяет ему расслабиться в моем присутствии? Ведь насколько я знаю, японцы не так просто пускают незнакомцев в свою жизнь.

      Какое-то непонятное, совсем необъяснимое чувство, ну и немного алкогольное опьянение подстегивают меня к тому, чтобы начать говорить. Инада-сан все еще на моем плече – оставаясь в этом положении, он умудряется открыть очередную бутылку пива, в то время как я увлеченно рассказываю ему о себе и никак не могу замолчать.

      Я рассказываю о своей приемной матери – переехав из Бельгии в Германию, мой отец почти сразу познакомился с ней. В целом, она, наверное, неплохая женщина, даже если от нее всегда веет холодом, как от айсберга в ледовитом океане. Но мне не на что жаловаться – несмотря на режим холодной войны между нами, она еще никогда не сделала мне ничего плохого. Мы просто не любим друг друга.

      Инада-сан сопровождает каждое мое предложение понимающим кивком и я совсем смелею.

      – А еще у меня есть приемный брат. Бернард. Я и он… не то чтобы мы ненавидили друг друга, скорее каждому из нас наплевать на существование другого. В последних классах гимназии мы даже немного общались, но Бернард в общем-то всегда выходил из себя, когда я оказывался лучше него. Хотя это случалось не так уж и часто – наши с ним школьные успехи были всегда не выше среднего. Последний раз я видел его два года назад, перед тем, как он собирался уезжать в другой город для учебы на технолога пищевого производства. Я не шучу, человек добровольно решил потратить несколько лет своей жизни на то, чтобы научиться производить сосиски… Что мне о нем думать? Но перед его отъездом я сказал ему: „Удачи, Бернард. Желаю тебе добиться всего, к чему ты всегда стремился“. И знаете, что он ответил мне, Инада-сан?

      На какую-то долю секунды я неуверенно замолкаю, а Инада-сэмпай подмигивает мне:

      – Кого это волнует – то, что он сказал?

      Он прав. Я смотрю на своего сэмпая с такой благодарностью, что еще немного, и он утонет в ней.

      Время продолжает убегать в никуда, тело Инады-сана, бесцеремонно облокотившегося на меня, все такое же теплое, а пиво все такое же гадкое – вот только я больше не замечаю его вкус.

      Разговоры. Бесконечные – о том, об этом. Я называю про себя этот вечер „вечером запрещенных тем“, стрелка моих настенных часов торопится к одиннадцати – и вот мы уже можем говорить обо всем, о чем нам только хочется.

      Я удивляюсь тому, сколько вообще пива может уместиться внутри моего все-таки довольно щуплого тела. Мой мочевой пузырь зловеще растет и вспухает, будто опухоль, я не выдерживаю – и первым направляюсь в сторону ванной. Впрочем, не проходит и пяти минут, как мой сэмпай следует моему примеру.

      Мы подшучиваем друг на другом, соревнуясь на выносливость, но я, как обычно, безоговорочно проигрываю – если до этого мое тело могло принимать пиво просто в невероятных количествах, теперь оно решило изрыгать его из себя аккурат через каждые пять минут. Инада-сэмпай беззлобно смеется, наблюдая за моими мучениями, а я потихоньку завидую ему – хорошо иметь черную дыру вместо мочевого пузыря. Вливаешь в себя литры алкоголя, и те исчезают без следа. Практично.

      Границы личного пространства между нами стираются, становятся такими же нечеткими и размытыми, как очертания предметов в полутьме моей комнаты. Прикосновения к друг другу вдруг начинают входить в разряд чего-то нормального, и, вернувшись, наверное, в сотый раз из ванной, я прижимаюсь к моему сэмпаю и кладу голову ему на плечо, будто бы так и должно быть, а он, уткнувшись носом в мою макушку, сонно бормочет:

      – М-м… что это? Этот запах…

      – Соевый соус? – лениво предлагаю я, а Инада-сан смеется:

      – Нет, твой шампунь. Пахнет приятно. Зеленый чай?

      Я молчу, мысленно вручая себе награду за то, что заставил себя сегодня помыть голову. Пальцы Инады-сана перебирают мои волосы – мягко захватывают их, вытягивают на всю длину и отпускают. Он повторяет это странное движение снова и снова – до бесконечности, в какой-то момент я поднимаю голову с его плеча и вопросительно смотрю на него.

      – О… Прости, Кевин.

      Ничего. Мне вообще-то нравится. Боже, каких только усилий мне стоит не сказать это в слух! Я наклеиваю на свой рот воображаемый кусок пластыря – остается надеяться, что он продержится достаточно долго.

      Инада-сан будто бы повторяет за мной – мы оба молчим, как воды в рот набрали, и он принимается снова трогать мои волосы. Теперь, когда мы при этом смотрим друг другу в глаза, это еще в тысячу раз страннее, чем до этого.

      – Сэмпай, извините, конечно, но чем вы сейчас занимаетесь? – я не могу выдержать это сумасшествие дольше пары минут.

      – Восхищаюсь твоими волосами. Можно же?

      Можно же?! Что-то поздно он решил спрашивать меня о разрешении. Я смущенно ухмыляюсь, потому что не знаю, что ответить, а Инада-сан понижает голос до шепота:

      – Они такие красивые. Такие светлые. Блестящие. И гладкие… Будто ненастоящие.

      Прикосновения моего сэмпая такие осторожные, что я незаметно для самого себя расслабляюсь. Слушаю его шепот словно сквозь сон и просыпаюсь только тогда, когда его пальцы касаются внезапно моей щеки, проводят вниз по ней до самого подбородка и соскальзывают к шее.

      – Инада-сан, мне кажется… или вы меня домогаетесь? – стараюсь превратить все в шутку, но мой голос предательски дрожит, как у нерадивого студента на экзамене.

      – Тебе кажется, Кевин.

      Нужно собраться с силами, но мое тело такое вялое, будто бы у меня вовсе нет мышц. Я как кусок киселя от его прикосновений.

      – Это сексуальное домогательство на рабочем месте, Инада-сан…

      – Мы не на рабочем месте.

      Инада тихо смеется, обводя пальцами мою ключицу. Я закусываю губу, чтобы не застонать. Зачем он так со мной?

      – Твоя кожа… очень чувствительная, правда?

      Я почти всхлипываю, когда его пальцы спускаются к моей груди – они ласково гладят мою кожу, играют с ней, выводя какие-то причудливые узоры. Происходящее между нами одновременно абсурдно и эротично, и я никак не могу решить, что из этого больше.

      Его пальцы расстегивают пуговицы на моей рубашке. Еще больше… больше моей бледной кожи, будто ее и так мало. Я вздрагиваю под прикосновениями моего сэмпая, выдыхаю и подаюсь вперед – дистанция между нами неумолимо сокращается.

      Последний рубеж.

      Инада-сан продолжает методично ласкать меня, прикасаясь теперь к моей голой беззащитной груди – края расстегнутой рубашки свободно болтаются где-то по бокам. Мое дыхание сбивается – я дышу так тяжело и шумно, будто только что закончил один из самых изнурительных марафонов в мире.

      Но мой марафон только начинается. Вот бы только дожить до его конца.

      Я практически вскрикиваю, когда пальцы моего сэмпая спускаются ниже и пробегают по мышцам моего живота, заставляя их резко сократиться, будто под электрошоком.

      – Неприятно?

      Я смотрю на моего сэмпая глазами раненого животного.

      – Или… приятно?

      Его голос такой нежный, он успокаивает меня, и я, стыдясь самого себя, киваю. Невыносимо приятно, Инада-сан. Этот вечер – лучшее, что случилось со мной в жизни.

      – Кевин, пожалуйста, называй меня по имени.

      Подушечка его указательного пальца обводит мой сосок, и я давлюсь собственным стоном.

      – Йоши… Йошино-сэмпай?

      Он фыркает, кажется, не слишком довольный, но мне все равно – я наслаждаюсь его именем до ненормальной дрожи во всем теле. Что со мной? Я хуже любого японца. Это ведь всего лишь имя, а не повод съезжать с катушек.

      Инада-сан улыбается – он придвигается ближе и нежно обнимает меня. Мои джинсы становятся подозрительно тесными. Я так напряжен, так возбужден, что даже больно. Когда он перестанет обращаться со мной так, словно я коробка с надписью „Осторожно, стекло“?

      Решительно подаюсь вперед. Робко тыкаюсь губами в его шею, и он вздрагивает, будто от шока. Его темные глаза расширяются – одна чернота, зрачка от радужной оболочки не отличишь.

      – Кевин?! Кевин, ты…

      Не даю ему опомниться, смяв его губы жадным, лихорадочным поцелуем. Этот поцелуй четко и ясно говорит ему, как я хочу секса. Надеюсь, моя эрекция, откровенно прижатая к его бедру, добавляет убедительности. Я почти зверею, притискивая его к себе и ощущая под моим пальцами рельеф его совершенного тела.

      Он такой горячий. Дыши, Кевин, дыши. Еще немного, и ты сможешь его раздеть… Может быть, даже полностью.

      Инада-сан отпихивает меня от себя так сильно, что я чуть не ударяюсь затылком о стену. Господи, что он делает? Совсем с ума сошел?

      Лицо моего сэмпая искажается, словно вот-вот, и его вырвет. Это из-за моего поцелуя? Я растерянно и обиженно смотрю на него, а он вдруг бледнеет так, что мне становится страшно.

      – Инада-сэмпай, вам плохо?!

      Как нехорошо – его лицо теперь приобретает какой-то невообразимый оттенок. Что-то между синим и зеленым. Он дышит сквозь сжатые зубы. Меня охватывает такой приступ паники, что я весь деревенею. Он чем-то отравился?

      Он просто перебрал, идиот.

      Инада-сан резко встает, пошатывается и опирается рукой на стену. Я вскакиваю вместе с ним – в глазах начинают прыгать разноцветные звездочки. Искренне хочу помочь, но мой сэмпай выставляет руку вперед, и границы нашего личного пространства сразу приходят в норму – я чувствую себя кошмарно глупо.

      Поспешно застегиваю рубашку, в то время как мой сэмпай, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, бредет в ванную. Там его рвет – целую вечность. Так долго, что я начинаю всерьез переживать, не умрет ли его тело от экстремального обезвоживания.

      Опустившись на футон, смотрю куда-то в одну точку, и через полчаса начинает казаться, что мое тело забетонировали. Я не могу пошевелить и пальцем.

      Поцелуи… кто вообще придумал их и почему это так классно? Воспоминания о губах моего сэмпая незамедлительно оживляют мою эрекцию, и я даже на какую-то секунду задумываюсь о том, чтобы закончить начатое собственной рукой. И тут же злюсь на себя – господи боже, я, наверное, сам перебрал не хуже Инады-сана, если думаю о таких вещах в то время, когда он так страдает. Пора начать ненавидеть самого себя.

      Я сначала даже не замечаю, как Инада снова возвращается в комнату. Он похож на тень – вытягивается рядом со мной на футоне, холодный, как смерть. Я боюсь почему-то даже дотронуться до него и только сижу рядом, застыв, будто статуя, не меньше пяти минут точно.

      – Сэмпай…

      Зову его тонким, позорно дрожащим голосом, но он ничего не отвечает.

      – Инада-сан… Йошино…

      Ну почему он молчит? Касаюсь его плеча – оно к моему невероятному счастью снова такое теплое – и, осмелев, сползаю на футон рядом с ним, и прижимаюсь к нему всем телом.

      – Инада-сэмпай, вам лучше?

      Он молчит не потому что игнорирует меня – я понимаю это, когда слышу неожиданно его тихое размеренное дыхание.

      Он спит. Опять отрубился в самый неподходящий момент, так, будто бы моя близость для него лучшее снотворное. Да что он за человек, в конце концов, такой?

      Я горестно вздыхаю и, поцеловав его в висок, закрываю глаза. Алкоголь в крови укачивает меня, как на качелях. В желудке немного мутит, но сонливость все-таки побеждает тошноту.

      Уютно сворачиваюсь на футоне и утыкаюсь лбом в спину моего сэмпая. Как же рядом с ним хорошо. Я счастлив. Сегодня у меня переизбыток его близости, передозировка его внимания, и в крови бурлят эндорфины, забрасывая меня на седьмое небо.

      Когда-нибудь мы окажемся там вместе. Но не стоит торопить события, Кевин. Одно за другим.

 

 

[1] Блюдо японской кухни из разряда блюд набэмоно, готовящихся в горшке на манер фондю. Главным компонентом сукияки традиционно являются тонко нарезанные ломтики говяжьего мяса. Особенностью этого блюда является то, что употребляется оно в процессе варки.

[2] Имеется в виду аниме „Neon Genesis Evangelion“.


	7. Разочарование похоже на смерть

     В последнее время я слишком много думаю.

      Я думаю так много, что становлюсь совсем рассеянным. Вчера, например, снимая деньги, я умудрился забыть свою карточку в банкомате, а потом, зайдя вечером в комбини[1], никак не мог вспомнить, зачем я туда вообще пришел.

      Мысли затягивают. Они будто глубокая непролазная топь, и я беспомощно барахтаюсь в ней, пытаясь выбраться, но только еще быстрее иду ко дну.

      Что бы ни могло произойти тем вечером, если бы Инаде-сану не стало плохо, в любом случае, хорошо, что это все-таки не произошло. Я прихожу к этому выводу за обедом, вяло пережевывая жареную рыбу из коробочки с готовым бэнто. Мой холодильник ломится от продуктов, а я только и занимаюсь тем, что питаюсь приготовленной чужими людьми и напичканной неизвестной химической дрянью едой из супермаркета. Что со мной? Когда я только успел стать таким апатичным?

      Не знаю и не хочу узнавать, но подозреваю, что все началось с того утра, когда после нашей ненормальной ночи, проснувшись, я не обнаружил моего сэмпая рядом на футоне. Я обнаружил кучу пустых пивных бутылок, разбросанных по всей квартире, грязную посуду, небрежно нагроможденную на котацу, и откинутую створку окна, которое забыли закрыть – все что угодно, но только не его в моей постели.

      С этого утра-то все и началось.

      Мой сэмпай не появился и вечером. Не то чтобы я был очень уверен в том, что он должен прийти, но я ждал его, ждал до самой поздней ночи, а он так и не показался.

      С того злополучного утра прошло уже три дня, и я все больше и больше погружаюсь в вязкую трясину моих мыслей. Не могу выбраться из нее даже сейчас – вымыв пластиковую коробку из-под бэнто и выбросив ее в мусор, я собираюсь на работу в первый раз после моего выздоровления и в общем-то должен радоваться, что наконец смогу увидеть моего сэмпая, вот только совсем не рад.

      Что произойдет, когда мы увидим друг друга? Что я должен ему сказать? И еще хуже: что он скажет мне?

      От всех этих треклятых вопросов пухнет голова. Я уже по дороге на работу – кондиционер в автобусе включен на полную мощность и меня трясет от холода. На сидении рядом со мной девушка-иностранка – у нее каштановые волосы, мускулистые, почти как у парня, плечи и огромная грудь. Она откровенно вываливается из ослепительно белого и невероятно узкого топа, и я осознаю вдруг, что смотрю на ее грудь не отрываясь уже несколько минут. Странно, но гигантские, едва помещающиеся в ее бюстгальтере груди заставляют меня думать о сексе, что само по себе было бы вполне логично, если бы в этих моих мыслях еще и не присутствовал Инада-сэмпай. И как я себе представляю это вообще? Я ведь даже не знаю толком, как это должно происходить между двумя мужчинами. Может, мне стоит немного погуглить или почитать литературу на эту тему, прежде чем мучить себя всеми этими мыслями?

      Ты еще туториалы на ютьюбе поищи, идиот.

      Вздыхаю и прислоняюсь щекой к стеклу. Напротив нас с грудастой иностранкой японская пара средних лет – они так же, как и я, уже довольно долго пялятся на ее грудь, мы втроем смотрим на нее во все глаза, в то время как владелица этой груди спокойно читает что-то на своем смартфоне, не замечая ничего вокруг.

      Женщина напротив нас морщится. Ей наверняка уже больше сорока пяти, но на идеальной коже ее лица ни единой морщинки. Она поворачивается к своему мужу и говорит тихо, но вполне различимо:

      – Кошмар. Я ее бюстгальтер могу видеть.

      – Какой позор, – подтверждает тот.

      Они оба переводят взгляд на меня, будто бы я имею к этой девушке и ее груди непосредственное отношение. Я машинально отворачиваюсь в сторону, но все еще чувствую на себе их возмущенные взгляды. Меня не должно быть в этом автобусе.

      Нас резко подбрасывает на ухабине, девушка роняет смартфон и тут же наклоняется за ним. Ее десятикилограммовая грудь приклеивается к моим коленям. У пары напротив глаза на лоб лезут, а я не могу пошевелиться от неловкости. Меня не должно быть в этом автобусе.

      Меня не должно быть в этой стране.

      Перекресток перед „Изумией“ как всегда переполнен. Людские потоки стремятся в разные стороны. Перед дверями супермаркета фигурки в одинаковых красных толстовках с надписью „двадцать процентов офф“ – подходя ближе, я узнаю в них Микико и Кентаро. В своей рекламной одежде они похожи, как двойняшки.

      Раздавая листовки, они оживленно переговариваются друг с другом – Мики мило теребит прядку своих волос, а Кентаро, бедняга, то бледнеет, то краснеет, глядя на нее. Эти двое вместе? Представить сложно, сколько ни пытайся.

      Я стараюсь поздороваться как можно более нейтрально и пройти дальше, но Кентаро прилипает ко мне, будто пиявка. Он почему-то решает потащиться за мной внутрь и, пока мы вместе идем мимо касс по направлению к внутренностям „Изумии“, где я могу переодеться, перед тем, как приступить к работе, он горделиво сообщает мне:

      – Я ей точно нравлюсь. Она без ума от меня.

      – Кто?

      Кентаро вздыхает и сочувственно хлопает меня по плечу.

      – Кевин, ты немного заторможенный или только притворяешься?

      Вместо ответа я широко улыбаюсь Аяко, возникающей у нас на пути. А потом и Марико, Матсумото-сану и Наоко – от моих стараний у меня очень скоро начинает сводить челюсти. Кентаро продолжает распыляться об „искрах необыкновенной страсти“ между ним и Мики, но я прерываю его, спрашивая невпопад:

      – Где Инада-сан?

      – Нахрена тебе Инада сдался? Ты меня вообще слушаешь? – Кентаро раздраженно цокает языком. – Не знаю я, где он. Он сегодня с утра все время с овощами возился… Может, до сих пор там. Эй, какого…

      Я захлопываю дверь перед носом у протестующего Кентаро. Его безудержное хвастовство вызывает у меня волну непреодолимого отторжения. Такое ощущение, будто бы все у нас на работе решили вдруг разбиться на пары. Кентаро и Мики, я и Инада… Не супермаркет, а служба знакомств какая-то.

      Стягивая с себя футболку, я замираю. Утыкаюсь лицом в холодное железо моего персонального ящика. О чем я только думаю… Я и он – пара? Ничего более дурацкого мне еще в жизни в голову не приходило. Я и Инада-сан вместе… От одной только мысли сводит внутренности, захлестывает проклятой неуверенностью по самые уши, так что хочется разбить что-нибудь от злости на самого себя.

      Я так и не ответил на вопрос, как я себе это представляю.

      Не важно. Я внезапно понимаю, что это совсем не важно – представлять себе что-то, гораздо важней – делать. От одних мыслей никто из нас счастливей не станет, от них нет никакого проку, от этих мыслей, а только головная боль.

      Переодевшись, я выхожу в торговый зал – меня переполняет странная решительность. Кентаро исчез куда-то, но я только рад. Стараясь, чтобы меня не заметил никто, превратившись в собственную тень, я проскальзываю между рядами, крадусь дальше и дальше, к другому концу зала, туда, где расположен овощной отдел.

      Конечно, я замечаю моего сэмпая уже издалека – он дружелюбно улыбается пожилой покупательнице, объясняя ей что-то. Наверное, он никогда не изменится – готовый помочь всем и каждому. Я вынужден думать о нашей первой встрече. Я вынужден думать о нашей последней встрече и его прикосновениях. И о том, что в этом всем такого особенного. Что особенного в Инаде?

      Все еще наблюдая за ним издалека, я пытаюсь прямо и честно ответить себе на этот вопрос. Что в этом парне такого? Ну кроме его несуразной стрижки под машинку, темных глаз, глядящих тебе прямо в душу, и нелепой, доходящей иногда до абсурда доброжелательности.

      Хотя это еще не все. Ведь есть еще его умопомрачительно теплые пальцы, его чувство юмора, его тренированное тело и кулинарные таланты. Возможно, если бы я попытался составить список причин, по которым я бы хотел быть с ним вместе, он бы побил рекорды по всем пунктам.

      Но все не так просто, а такие вещи не решаются составлением списков.

      Я делаю несколько шагов вперед, прохожу полки с карри и лапшой быстрого приготовления, прохожу стенд с шампунями какой-то особенно дорогой марки, прохожу холодильник с тофу и прочей несъедобной дрянью и оказываюсь в такой непосредственной близости от него, что у меня разом перехватает дыхание. Что ему сказать?

      – Э-э… добрый день, Инада-сан.

      Мой сэмпай, занятый сортировкой новой партии овощей, разгибается и смотрит на меня. Я слежу за его губами – они раздвигаются в улыбке, я слежу за его глазами – они остаются отстраненными.

      – А, привет, Кевин. Ты снова здоров?

      – Как видите.

      И что это за идиотский ответ? Что это за идиотский диалог?

      Мой сэмпай снова нагибается к своим овощам и разгибается. Повторяет это движение несколько раз.

      – Отлично. Я рад. Добро пожаловать обратно.

      Я молчу, потому что не знаю, что сказать ему на это, да и Инада-сан, похоже, не настроен поддерживать наш заранее обреченный на провал разговор. Он больше не смотрит на меня, вытаскивает из кармана блокнот и, наморщив лоб, сосредоточенно записывает что-то в него.

      Я не сдвигаюсь с места – продолжаю стоять рядом с ним, как к полу приклеенный. Хочется сказать еще хоть что-нибудь, но язык отказывается шевелиться, а мозги превратились в бесполезную жижу.

      Наблюдаю за тем, как он двигается. Красиво, слаженно, не делая лишних движений. Когда он поднимает очередную коробку с овощами, мышцы на его руках отчетливо напрягаются, теперь я прекрасно вижу это, хотя до недавнего времени никогда не замечал подобных мелочей. Я должен снова думать о его теле, наверняка, мышцы на его животе в напряженном виде выглядят еще в несколько раз шикарнее чем в расслабленном…

      Инада-сан скептически осматривает лежащие в коробке баклажаны. Довольно долго, его взгляд застревает на них не меньше чем на полминуты точно, но потом он все-таки поворачивается ко мне. Вздохнув, складывает руки на груди и внимательно, на этот раз без отчужденности, смотрит мне в лицо.

      – Кевин, ну в чем дело? Я же вижу, ты хочешь сказать мне что-то. Не тяни. У меня мало времени.

      – Извините, Инада-сан, я просто… я… хотел… – мне удается запутаться в своем бормотание настолько, что мой сэмпай нетерпеливо прерывает меня:

      – Господи, Кевин, да что с тобой такое? Ускорься немного, ладно?

      Он что, раздражен? Совсем немного, но раздражен. Меньше всего на свете мне хотелось его злить – я ведь и сам изо всех сил хочу „ускориться“, но в голове кошмарный кавардак, поэтому мои следующие слова похожи на необдуманный прыжок с парашютом:

      – Я скучал по вам.

      – В каком смысле?

      Инада-сан непонимающе прищуривается. У меня леденеют кончики пальцев. Парашют не раскрылся, и земля приближается ко мне с невероятной быстротой. Я не хочу разбиться, поэтому тараторю, как можно быстрее, все подряд, что только приходит мне в голову:

      – После того, как мы… после той но… вечера, я все время думаю. Обо всем. О нас, о том, как мы… Все время прокручиваю это в голове. Я так много думаю, что вчера, представляете, когда снимал деньги, забыл карточку в банкомате. А когда я вернулся, ее там уже не было. Думаете, мне стоит обратиться к работникам этого банка?

      – Ты у меня сейчас спрашиваешь или что?

      – Нет, я просто… я хотел объяснить вам, что со мной происходит, но это, кажется, сложно, – непонимание на лице моего сэмпая растет с геометрической прогрессией, а я чувствую себя выдохшимся. – Я подумал, может быть, вы тоже, ну, думаете обо мне. Я знаю, что это странно… вы и я. Для вас это, конечно, ненормально, для меня тоже ненормально, то, что я поцеловал вас тогда, с одной стороны, это ненормально, но с другой стороны, я даже не знаю, как это объяснить… Когда я целовал вас, я думал – это странно. Но в то же время – это правильно. То, что я делаю, правильно. Поэтому я подумал, что вы, может быть, тоже… ну… подумали то же самое. Или что-то в этом роде…

      – Кевин, – Инада-сан прерывает меня так резко, что я давлюсь своим неловким, угловатым признанием, – прости меня, конечно, но я ничего не понял. Правда, извини… Я не могу сосредоточиться. Может, нам стоит поговорить обо всем после работы? Я немного занят сейчас.

      Все ясно. Я молча киваю, послушно проглатывая его особенно изящный способ отшить своего наивного младшего коллегу, навоображавшего себе невесть что из-за пары объятий и поцелуев по пьяни. От приятного волнения, стягивающего все внутри, не остается и следа. Кто-то говорил мне, что японцы не умеют прямо говорить нет. Кто-то, уже не помню кто, тогда я не верил ему.

      – Все нормально, Кевин? Или у тебя какие-то еще вопросы? – в голосе моего сэмпая обманчивое участие, но я не позволяю ему больше провести себя вокруг пальца.

      – Я все понял, Инада-сан. Беспомощные иностранцы – это совсем немного ваш фетиш, да? Ведь их так легко соблазнить, напоив предварительно для беспамятства.

      Все эти слова – жестокие, какие-то нереальные – вырываются из моего рта, хотя я и сам не верю в это. Брови моего сэмпая сдвигаются, но я не позволяю ему отреагировать, не даю ему возможности, с упором продолжая:

      – Как вы там говорили, дайте-ка вспомнить… Что-то про мои светлые волосы. И кожу. Может быть, вас заводят подобные вещи? Вы, наверное, поэтому взялись мне помогать, да? Вся эта ваша забота обо мне, она ведь на самом деле ничего абсолютно не стоит…

      Запинаюсь, ощущая неожиданно всем телом чужое присутствие. Наоко молча смотрит на нас обоих, и на ее лице примерно такое выражение, будто бы она только что увидела привидение. С какого момента она здесь? Неужели она слышала все…

      – Инада-сан, – начинает Наоко – с ее голосом явно что-то не так, так же, как и с ее лицом, – я только хотела сказать, что Матсумото-сан просил зайти к нему в бюро. Когда вы… ну, здесь закончите.

      Наоко говорит еще что-то, но Инада-сан вместо того, чтобы смотреть на нее, смотрит мне прямо в глаза. Его этот взгляд… он словно все вместе – будто бы все, что произошло между нами с момента нашей первой встречи, все это в одних только его глазах.

      Еще немного, и я начну сомневаться.

      – Все нормально, Инада-сан, я закончил. Не заставляйте Матсумото-сана ждать, он этого не любит.

      Разворачиваюсь и иду куда-то, так и не определившись, куда именно. Коробки с кубиками для карри словно издеваются надо мной. Они-то с самого начала знали, что я никуда не гожусь.

      Через полчаса Марико пристраивает меня за кассу, и я не сопротивляюсь. Говорю заученные фразы, выполняю заученные действия, стараюсь особо не думать при этом. Получается вроде неплохо. В голове пусто, будто в новостройке – если крикнуть, можно услышать эхо, отражающееся от голых стен.

      Поток покупателей у моей кассы беспрерывен, к вечеру он густеет, и у меня начинает болеть позвоночник. Кентаро принимается вертеться около меня под предлогом помощи – самому же нужен только повод, чтобы мне все уши своими любовными подвигами прожужжать. На пару часов я становлюсь его личным психологом без возможности отказаться. Моя апатичная реакция не слишком расстраивает Кентаро, впрочем, на земле вообще не существует, казалось бы, ни одной вещи, способной его расстроить.

      Боковым зрением замечаю, как Инада-сан уже в своей обычной одежде покидает „Изумию“. Его смена заканчивается сегодня раньше? Нельзя сказать, что я удивлен.

      – Кевин.

      Вздрагиваю, когда Кентаро щелкает пальцами у меня перед носом.

      – О, пошевелился. Мне показалось, что ты заснул на секунду.

      Я молча качаю головой, складывая товары в корзину одного из последних покупателей. Кентаро вальяжно укладывает локти на край кассы. Я необыкновенно благодарен ему за его неоценимую помощь.

      – Ты и Инада… вы сегодня совсем не разговаривали.

      – И что? _С вас десять тысяч двести пятьдесят пять йен_.

      – Но обычно ты разговариваешь с Инадой.

      Надо же какой наблюдательный.

      – Значит, сегодня необычный день. _Спасибо за покупку, приходите еще_.

      Вежливо кланяюсь, прощаясь с покупателем, а Кентаро вдруг теряет интерес к нашим с Инадой отношениям и переключается на другую тему. Я чувствую облегчение.

      Рабочий день будто бы опустошает меня. Это приятное опустошение. Никаких мыслей – только усталость. От поклонов ломит спину. Снаружи непонятная погода – ни тепло, ни холодно. Неопределенность сегодня явно слово дня.

      В желудке начинает шевелиться чувство голода, но я всю дорогу домой стараюсь игнорировать его – слишком устал. Перед лавочкой с раменом уже недалеко от моей квартиры целая очередь галдящих студентов. Непроизвольно ловлю себя на том, что внимательно осматриваю каждого из них, проходя мимо, словно ищу кого-то. Еще бы понять кого.

      Скатывающееся за горизонт тяжелое красное солнце такое тоскливое, что хочется закрыться в своей комнате и выть от безысходности. Моя апатия грозит перейти в депрессию, а легкая невнимательность – в хроническую рассеянность.

      Поднимаясь по ступенькам на второй этаж, я вижу, как кто-то обнимается прямо перед входной дверью моей квартиры. Сюрприз – это мои соседи. Джон целует Джоу-сана так жадно, будто очень голоден и собирается его съесть.

      У меня галлюцинации или весь мир сегодня пытается намекнуть мне на мое необъятное одиночество? Я замираю перед целующимися соседями, но они так увлечены друг другом, что приходится несколько раз кашлянуть, чтобы они наконец-таки разлепились в самостоятельных индивидуумов.

      Джон ухмыляется. Я показываю ему на свою дверь:

      – Мне домой нужно.

      Джоу-сан многозначительно смотрит на американца и утягивает его в сторону. На лице Джона все еще дурацкая ухмылка. Если они сейчас снова начнут целоваться, клянусь, я сойду с ума.

      К счастью, мои соседи больше не прикасаются друг к другу, а только с интересом наблюдают за моими действиями. Проклятый ключ никак не хочет влезать в замок. Я дрожу.

      – Кевин-сан, от тебя исходит негативная энергия, – равнодушно констатирует Джоу-сан. Он что, китайский экстрасенс? Аккумулирую всю свою негативную энергию и направляю ее на то, чтобы мои соседи убрались куда подальше. Вот только ничего не выходит, вместо того, чтобы убраться, Джон как бы невзначай интересуется:

      – Как дела у american soldier? Что-то я его уже давно здесь не видел…

      Я срываюсь и бросаю на Джона разъяренный взгляд.

      – Отлично у него дела. Он просил передать тебе привет. А как дела у моих пяти тысяч йен? Ты не планируешь случайно мне их вернуть?

      Джон округляет глаза.

      – Упс.

      Они с Джоу-саном переглядываются, и гонконгец хихикает. Его смех до жути ненатуральный, словно кусок некачественной пластмассы. Я все еще в огромной растерянности по поводу его пола – может, он вообще не человек? Что-то вроде существа с другой планеты в человеческом обличии? Искусственный интеллект? Биоробот из тех, что ухаживают в Японии за пациентами в доме престарелых?

      В любом случае, не моя проблема, а Джона. Замок наконец поддается. Я желаю моим соседям приятного вечера и продуктивной ночи и резко захлопываю за собой дверь. И уже в своей одиночной камере прижимаюсь спиной к стене и медленно сползаю по ней на пол.

      Разочарование похоже на смерть. Я сильный и самостоятельный. Я не сильный и не самостоятельный. Хочу к нему.

 

 

[1] Круглосуточный магазин. От английского „convience store“.


	8. О пользе автоматов для продажи прохладительных напитков

Я провалялся на полу одиночной камеры без движения около часа. А, может, и больше. Не знаю – время отказывается идти вперед, а мое тело будто погрузили в емкость с бесцветным желе. Лучший выход для меня не волноваться, не дергаться, а позволить самому себе медленно сливаться с окружающей меня склизкой массой.

Стоит только всему наладиться, как все сразу же идет наперекосяк. Закон жизни Кевина – было глупо считать, что на этот раз все будет иначе.

Пытаюсь вспомнить свою последнюю безнадежную влюбленность, но она теряется в веренице других, уж очень на нее похожих. Инада-сэмпай не исключение – сначала мы сближаемся, становимся так близки друг другу, что, казалось бы, мы знакомы всю жизнь, но потом мне обязательно нужно все испортить. Cвоим самонадеянным поцелуем, а затем и таким невнятным и бестолковым признанием, будто бы его составлял пятилетний ребенок. Наверное, мне стоит для начала поучиться правильно и четко выражать свои мысли, прежде чем претендовать на любовь кого-то, кто старше меня почти на десять лет.

Это так, просто урок на будущее.

Лежать на полу становится неудобно, а во рту вдруг подозрительно пересыхает, как после неудачной попойки, и я подползаю к холодильнику, но нахожу в нем только наполовину распитую бутылку ячменного чая. Его чая.

Я делаю несколько глотков, но даже мысли о том, что губы моего сэмпая прикасались, возможно, к тому же горлышку, к которому сейчас прикасаются мои, не помогают, вкус у чая отвратительный, и я поспешно запихиваю бутылку обратно в недра моего холодильника. Мне нужен сахар. Что-то до боли в зубах сладкое, с переизбытком глюкозы. Способное поднять мое настроение, упавшее ниже некуда.

Вспоминаю о фанте со вкусом винограда в одном из автоматов для продажи прохладительных напитков где-то метрах в пятиста от дома. Покинуть квартиру сейчас кажется чем-то из разряда невыполнимых задач на курсах „Победи самого себя и свою дрянную апатию“, но через несколько минут я понимаю, что уже засовываю босые ноги в кроссовки. В конце концов, это не очень далеко.

Удивительно, но на улице уже почти стемнело. Время то совсем не желает двигаться, то летит вперед, будто сорвавшийся с рельс высокоскоростной поезд. Никак не пойму – то ли я шарахаюсь от прохожих, то ли они от меня. Второе более вероятно. Вряд ли растрепанный иностранец с беспробудным отчаянием в глазах выглядит как личность, вызывающая доверие.

Это все моя негативная энергия. Я снова должен думать о своих соседях, бесстыдно лапавших друг друга прямо перед моей дверью. Объясните мне, почему люди, до этого практически не разговаривавшие друг с другом, внезапно начинают целоваться в коридоре так, будто бы завтра конец света. Объясните мне этот парадокс… Или не объясняйте.

Сегодня мир вокруг меня немного свихнулся. Улица, в конце которой расположен автомат с напитками, длинная и узкая, как кишка, ведет сначала в гору, а потом резко под откос. Такое чувство, будто бы этот чертов город строили на холмах.

Автомат для продажи прохладительных напитков окружен световым ореолом, точно мистический портал в потусторонний мир. От разноцветных банок, заключенных в прозрачную витрину, начинает рябить в глазах. Принимаюсь нервно рыться в карманах в поисках монетки в сто йен, но она словно играет со мной в прятки – пока я считал до десяти, ей удалось удачно скрыться в складках джинсов. Мое невезение бьет прямо-таки все мыслимые и немыслимые рекорды.

Вздыхаю и, опершись спиной на автомат, на секунду устало закрываю глаза. Открываю их и вижу: монетка в сто йен лежит на асфальте прямо перед моим носом – выкатилась, по всей видимости, из моих карманов, пока я ее искал.

Иногда все бывает намного проще, чем кажется. Стоит только присмотреться.

Я раздумываю над этим, просовывая монетку в прорезь, предназначенную для денег – кнопки начинают беспорядочно мигать, призывая меня выбрать одну из них. Совсем как на каком-нибудь игровом автомате. Хотя о выигрыше можно и не мечтать.

Выбираю фанту со вкусом винограда, как и планировал, и банка тяжело перекатывается где-то в утробе автомата. Я прислушиваюсь к тому, как она с глухим тупым звуком плюхается вниз, и мне становится вдруг совсем погано.

Чувства к Инаде-сану накатывают на меня с непостоянностью эпилептических припадков – вот я вроде бы и думать о нем забыл, успокоился будто, а вот – как сейчас например – мысли о нем снова захлестывают меня с головой, заставляя стискивать зубы. Закрываю глаза и невольно представляю его рядом на моем футоне, удушливо-пряно пахнущего пивом и прижимающегося ко мне так, словно я для него самое родное существо на свете.

Мы можем говорить о чем угодно – темы не закончатся никогда. Мне приятна его близость, мне нравится, как он смотрит на меня и как его пальцы, всегда такие осторожные и чуткие, касаются моей кожи. Рядом с ним я чувствую себя в безопасности, хотя мне, собственно, и без него ничего не угрожает.

Может, рядом с ним я просто чувствую себя дома? Если я сейчас начну искать кого-то другого, кто сможет дать мне такое же чувство, мои поиски могут продлиться целую вечность.

Но будто бы у меня есть выбор. Будто бы он когда-нибудь у меня был.

Я снова замечтался и выпал на какое-то время из реальности. Не знаю насколько, но город как будто окунули в банку с японской тушью – темнота залила улицы, и дома теперь не отличить друг от друга. Мне стоит поторопиться, если я хочу найти дорогу домой.

Разворачиваюсь и иду обратно – улица бежит в гору, а кроссовки уже начали натирать босые ступни. В голове крутится что-то неясное, никак не соображу, что именно, но, вспомнив, резко замираю на месте.

Твоя фанта, идиот рассеянный.

Со вздохом нехотя плетусь обратно – на моем месте у автомата уже стоит кто-то другой. В его руке банка с моей фантой, а его фигура кажется мне подозрительно знакомой. Я слишком хорошо знаю эти растянутые на коленях треники, футболку с цветастым принтом и нелепо оттопыренные уши.

Мое одиночество, кажется, продолжает успешно глумиться надо мной, подкидывая мне двойника моего сэмпая. Его точную копию.

Человек у автомата задумчиво крутит злополучную банку фанты в руках, но стоит мне максимально приблизиться к нему, как он вздрагивает и поворачивается на звук моих шагов. Я вижу его лицо.

– О, это ты, – говорят его губы, а я смотрю на него с такой беспомощностью, будто потерявшийся в торговом центре ребенок, – надо же, какое совпадение. Не ожидал здесь тебя встретить, Кевин.

Интересно, а кого он ожидал здесь встретить? Японского императора? Я натужно кривлюсь, пытаясь улыбнуться, но мои лицевые мышцы совсем онемели, и улыбка, наверное, больше напоминает судорогу.

– Я здесь живу вообще-то. А что вы здесь делаете?

Инада-сан – настоящий, а вовсе не его двойник – забавно поднимает брови.

– Я тоже здесь живу. Разве я тебе не говорил?

Не говорил. Или у меня с памятью проблемы. Впрочем, кого это теперь интересует.

– Ясно, – равнодушно пожимаю плечами. Настороженно принимаю из его рук мою фанту и стараюсь избегать его странного внимательного взгляда, – спокойной ночи, Инада-сэмпай.

Как же это сложно – отвернуться от него. Все мое тело решило поднять протест, но оно здесь, к моей огромной радости, больше ничего не решает. Ему только и подавай объятий, поцелуев и прочих интимных прикосновений – лучше и не слушать его вовсе. Я уже один раз послушался его и теперь жалею.

Заставляю себя сделать пару шагов прочь на одеревеневших ногах, но рука моего сэмпая стискивает вдруг мое запястье.

– Кевин, подожди, пожалуйста. Не убегай от меня.

Час от часу не легче. Почему я уже ожидал что-то подобное? Набираю в легкие воздух, очень много воздуха, так много, что еще чуть-чуть, и альвеолы в них треснут от напряжения. Кислород ударяет в мозг, придавая происходящему ощущение нереальности. Развернувшись, смотрю на наши соединенные руки и пытаюсь безуспешно изобразить презрение:

– Это еще что?

– Извини.

Пальцы Инады-сэмпая обмякают, позволяя моему запястью свободно выскользнуть из их кольца. Я плохо понимаю, что происходит и чего он еще от меня хочет, но мой сэмпай, предупреждая все возможные вопросы, говорит тихо и с некоторым напряжением:

– Я хотел поговорить с тобой, Кевин.

– Нет, спасибо.               

Инада-сан изумленно смотрит на меня – его такой искренний ошеломленный взгляд заставляет меня отвернуться куда-то в сторону.

Я не могу, правда, это слишком тяжело. Быть отвергнутым тяжело. И неприятно. Не хочу, чтобы он сделал это еще раз – того разговора на работе мне вполне хватило. На ближайшие несколько месяцев точно.

– Я понял свою ошибку, Инада-сан. Не надо мне ничего объяснять, хорошо? И так дошло.

С большим трудом заставляю себя снова посмотреть на него – он все еще так растерян. Его глаза расширяются на какое-то короткое мгновение, а губы мелко дрожат. Он почти шепчет:

– У меня фетиш на иностранцев? Ты так думаешь, да?! Как тебе только такое в голову могло прийти?

– Не знаю, я просто…

– Кевин!

Инада-сан прерывает меня настолько укоризненно, почти рассерженно, что я непроизвольно подчиняюсь ему и замолкаю. Сам не знаю почему, но мне так стыдно, что мои щеки ощутимо краснеют, а кончики моих ушей становятся горячими, как кипяток.

Инада вздыхает. Делает какое-то непонятное движение, будто хочет коснуться моей щеки, но я машинально отклоняюсь в сторону – он мгновенно оставляет свои попытки и только улыбается как-то жалобно.

– Прости меня, Кевин. Я помогал тебе только потому, что ты нуждался в помощи. Это нормально, ты мой коллега. У меня не было при этом никаких других мыслей. Ничего из того, что ты подумал.

Сглотнув ставшую какой-то неприятно кислой слюну, безмолвно киваю, а мой сэмпай снова робко поднимает руку, но она застывает в воздухе на полпути к моему лицу – он словно ждет моего разрешения. Слабого кивка достаточно – и вот его пальцы уже нерешительно касаются моего виска. Вплетаются в мои растрепанные волосы.

– Я правда волновался за тебя, когда ты заболел. Прости… но иногда ты такой беспомощный, что я не могу понять, как ты вообще можешь выжить здесь один.

– _Инада_ _-_ _сан_?!

Раздраженно шиплю на моего сэмпая, а он только негромко смеется. Мое чувство собственного достоинства, кажется, теперь где-то под нашими ногами – еще немного, и я сам наступлю на него.

– Я не беспомощный. И мне не тринадцать, а уже почти двадцать.

– Прости.

Мой сэмпай все еще улыбается, и вот беда – я понимаю, что совсем не могу злиться на него по-настоящему. Мы замолкаем. Мне так хочется, чтобы он и дальше гладил мои волосы, хочется его прикосновений, но он, как назло, отстраняется и говорит таким убийственно-серьезным тоном, что мне становится смешно:

– Я не могу воспринимать тебя на работе по-другому, кроме как коллегу, Кевин. И никогда не воспринимал. Но когда ты болел и я приходил к тебе, все было по-другому. Ты постоянно был рядом, слишком близко… Я привязался к тебе.

Привязался?! Я ему что, домашнее животное какое-нибудь? Будто бы другое слово нельзя было подобрать. Хотя бы для приличия. Эти проклятые азиаты – как только можно быть такими сдержанными?

Хмурюсь и хочу возразить что-то, но он продолжает, не обращая внимания на то, что его слова окончательно сбивают меня с толку:

– Я бисексуален. Меня привлекают не только женщины, но и мужчины.

Я должен сделать такое лицо, будто его милый маленький каминг-аут для меня неожиданность, но у меня ничего не выходит. Мне сказать ему, что я догадывался о чем-то подобном? Лучше не надо.

Голос моего сэмпая становится совсем неуверенным, дрожит так, что мне даже на какую-то секунду чудится, что он волнуется. Это выражение в его темных глазах…

– Я тоже думал о тебе, Кевин. Весь вечер сегодня. Ты у меня из головы не выходил. Как навязчивая идея.

При этом его особенно удачно подобранном выражении я напрягаюсь. Навязчивая идея… В плохом или в хорошем смысле?

– Я хотел бы… Я хочу, чтобы мы были вместе. Если ты не против. Знаешь, это целиком и полностью твое решение. Как ты относишься к тому, чтобы начать встречаться со мной, Кевин?

Мой сэмпай так переживает, произнося это, что его волнение почти передается мне. Я замечаю, что мой собственный голос позорно дрожит, а мои внутренности словно решили поменяться местами друг с другом. Еще чуть-чуть, и у меня начнет дергаться левая щека, как у неврастеника какого-нибудь.

– Хорошо. В смысле, хорошо отношусь. В смысле, я не против…

В смысле, я согласен. Но я заразился вашей сдержанностью, Инада-сан, и не могу даже „да“ теперь по-человечески сказать.

– Это значит „да“? – перестраховывается Инада-сан. Он все еще встревожен и напряжен. Я улыбаюсь и киваю.

– Слава богу.

На его лице наконец настоящее облегчение. Я думаю о том, какой он порой забавный – такой, что мне хочется стискивать его в объятиях до тех пор, пока он не начнет задыхаться. Быть может, я даже действительно могу это сделать – ведь теперь мы вроде как официально вместе.

Вроде как.

Какое странное чувство. Мне кажется, что даже воздух вокруг нас становится другим. Каким-то более теплым что ли. Почти душным – у меня потеют ладони.

Взгляд Инады-сана сейчас сложней самого запутанного в мире шифра – мне не разгадать его, сколько ни старайся. Придется делать первый шаг самому.

Как же с ним все-таки нелегко. Я словно ищу дорогу наощупь в темноте, то и дело слепо натыкаясь на окружающие предметы. Метод проб и ошибок.

Страшно, до дрожи внутри хочу поцеловать его, но не знаю, как он отреагирует на это. Главное, чтобы не как в прошлый раз – не очень хочется снова стать причиной его рвотного рефлекса. Нужно действовать осторожно.

Откупорив свою банку фанты, почти торжественно протягиваю ее моему сэмпаю:

– Сделаете первый глоток, Инада-сан?

Он оторопело смотрит на меня:

– Я не пью газированные напитки.

Ох, и откуда все эти придирки? Не ем сырую рыбу, не пью газированные напитки – прямо человек-заморочка какой-то. Делаю просящее лицо:

– Пожалуйста.

Только бы мне не пришлось его умолять. Но, кажется, все идет как надо, и он послушно делает несколько глотков, хоть и кривится при этом.

Аккуратно вытаскиваю банку из его пальцев и вижу по его лицу, что он все меньше понимает, что происходит. Что скрывать, я и сам этого не понимаю.

Поспешно делаю несколько жадных глотков. Сладко. Кисло. Газированно. Даже больше чем надо – до жжения в желудке. Может, в состав входит серная кислота? Бедный мой сэмпай. Бедный я.

Ловлю его вопросительный взгляд на себе и отрываюсь от процесса питья, немного хрипло спрашивая:

– Как вы думаете, чем я сейчас занимаюсь, Инада-сан?

Он смотрит на меня как на умственно отсталого:

– Пьешь фанту?

Господи. Мне ему еще и объяснять надо. Кто из нас больше японец – я или он?

– Инада-сан, это же непрямой поцелуй! Между мной и вами. Прямо сейчас мы обмениваемся слюной и миллионом бактерий, совсем как при настоящем поцелуе.

Мой сэмпай смеется, брезгливо морща нос:

– Когда ты объясняешь все так подробно, Кевин, это почти противно.

Почему ему смешно, а мне нет? Терпеть больше нет сил – подаюсь вперед и обнимаю его так неожиданно, что он пропускает свою возможность отреагировать так, как ему бы, возможно, хотелось. Банка с фантой выскальзывает из моих пальцев и катится по асфальту.

Я застал его врасплох. Он прижат теперь спиной к автомату с напитками, полностью в моей власти, как кажется мне. Незамедлительно утыкаюсь носом в его шею, ощущая, каким неровным и прерывистым становится внезапно его дыхание. Чего это он так разнервничался? Это же всего лишь объятия.

– Кевин… Кевин, не здесь же, – шепчет мой сэмпай почти испуганно. Его теплые пальцы стискивают мои плечи, он пытается оттолкнуть меня, но так слабо, будто бы на самом деле не хочет этого, – мы же на улице… нас могут увидеть… Кевин, ты…

Оторвавшись от его шеи, я успокаивающе смотрю в его расширенные от волнения темные глаза:

– Никто не смотрит, Инада-сан. На улице ни души. Никого, кроме нас. Только один поцелуй, ну пожалуйста…

Не хочу ждать его ответа и, наклонившись к нему, немного неуверенно касаюсь его губ. Это так приятно, так хорошо – я будто бы умер несколько часов назад и воскрес снова. Здесь, прямо сейчас, в его руках. В голову почему-то начинает лезть какая-то бесполезная чушь – например, то, что он почти на полголовы ниже меня. Я такой долговязый, а он такой маленький, что это даже мило. И почему я никогда не замечал этого?

Мы целуемся уже добрые полминуты, хотя не знаю, можно ли это назвать поцелуем – то, как я, уже совсем отчаявшись, обсасываю и облизываю плотно сжатые губы моего сэмпая. Он издевается? Неужели это так сложно, позволить мне хотя бы один раз поцеловать себя?

– Инада-сан, я больше не могу… Это поцелуй по вашему?

Отодвинувшись, умоляюще смотрю на него, и он улыбается так, словно ничего и не произошло.

– Я все еще должен думать о слюне и всех этих миллионах микробов…

– Серьезно?!

– Нет.

Губы моего сэмпая такие бесконечно теплые, что я больше не могу злиться на него за эту его дурацкую шутку. Его поцелуй как извинение. Самое возбуждающее в мире.

Теперь, когда его губы так приглашающе приоткрыты, мы довольно активно целуем друг друга, и он такой податливый, я могу попытаться сделать что-нибудь другое. Мягко сжать зубами его нижнюю губу или коснуться его языка – последнее оказывается не самой лучшей идей, мой сэмпай снова по какой-то непонятной мне причине начинает паниковать, и я поневоле отпускаю его губы, чтобы дать ему успокоиться.

– Ты так любишь целоваться, Кевин, – слабо выдыхает Инада-сан. Почему это звучит словно укор? Я чувствую себя немного пристыженным, будто бы меня поймали за самым страшным извращением в мире, и неразборчиво мямлю в ответ:

– А вы нет?

– С тобой люблю, – поспешно успокаивает меня мой сэмпай и, как будто видя, что я все еще не очень верю ему, подкрепляет свои слова нежными, но такими торопливыми поцелуями. Его губы снова целомудренно сжаты – по всей видимости, у него действительно некоторые проблемы с привычными мне глубокими поцелуями. Или он просто стесняется?

Что бы это ни было, я думаю, что я смогу с этим жить. С любой его странностью – я знаю, что впереди меня ждет их целый миллион, ведь я и он родились и выросли на разных концах света. Возможно, я для него даже немного инопланетянин – в таком случае так сблизиться со мной и поцеловать меня было совсем геройством с его стороны.

Мы все еще держим друг друга в объятиях и не особенно торопимся выпускать друг друга из рук. Сколько это продлится? Мне бы хотелось, чтобы вечно. Я вдруг понимаю, что боюсь – боюсь того, что произойдет потом, когда мы снова отпустим друг друга. Боюсь одиночной камеры и мыслей о том, что я недостаточно хорош для него. Я ведь совсем его не заслуживаю. Что если он заметит это?

Инада-сан забирает у меня этот страх, он бережно берет мое лицо в ладони и тихо спрашивает:

– Я могу остаться сегодня у тебя?

– Конечно. В смысле, в любое время.

Я выпаливаю это так лихорадочно, что мне даже становится стыдно. Кроме того, от мысли о том, для чего он может хотеть остаться у меня, странный холодок пробегает по позвоночнику. Если подумать хорошенько, то вряд ли он собирается нежно обниматься и уютно смотреть аниме по телевизору. Особенно если вспомнить его прямое заявление о бисексуальности.

Инада-сан словно читает мои мысли. В какой-то момент мне начинает казаться, что он и правда это умеет. Ласково коснувшись моей щеки, он спрашивает так осторожно, будто бы ступает по горячим углям:

– Кевин-чан… ты девственник?

И что он только думает обо мне? Как он может такое спрашивать?! Я практически захлебываюсь своим смущением:

– Нет, конечно! У меня была постоянная девушка в последних классах гимназии и вообще…

– Я не об этом, – спокойно возражает он, и я смотрю на него, непонимающе вытаращив глаза:

– А о чем тогда?

Ощущаю, как кровь так сильно приливает к моим щекам, что еще немного, и от них пойдет пар.

Я знаю, о чем он. Если так – тогда какого черта я переспрашиваю?

Лучше бы вообще не открывал рот. Ошарашенный и совсем сконфуженный, я не знаю, куда девать глаза, но Инада-сан снова требовательно стискивает в своих ладонях мои щеки, заставляя меня посмотреть ему прямо в лицо.

В его взгляде теплота. Под этим взглядом я расслабляюсь, совсем таю, растекаясь маленькой никчемной лужицей под его ногами, и он шепчет:

– Все нормально, Кевин. Все в порядке. Не бойся, хорошо? Мы не будем делать ничего из того, чего ты не захочешь. Только то, что тебе будет хотеться… Только это.

Его слова похожи на обещание. И я знаю, что могу доверять ему. Ведь если нет, то кому тогда еще?


	9. Вперед, к новым вызовам!

Не знаю, что заставляет меня проснуться в это утро так рано. Может быть, безжалостные лучи солнца, будто лазеры прожигающие мои старенькие занавески, а, может быть, и то, что Инада-сэмпай бесцеремонно спихивает меня во сне с футона, не оставляя возможности вернуться обратно. Будто бы обрадовавшись, что меня больше нет на узком матраце, он умудряется улечься на нем почти поперек – несколько минут я в некотором трансе смотрю на него спящего, но потом, махнув рукой на сон и со вздохом натянув на себя первые попавшиеся джинсы и одну из более-менее чистых футболок из груды тех, что разбросаны на полу, выхожу наружу.

Несмотря на то, что еще только восемь утра, солнце уже печет вовсю, а в синем и до боли ярком небе ни облачка.

По узкой витиеватой лестнице поднимаюсь на крышу. Потягиваю носом воздух – откуда-то горьковато пахнет сигаретным дымом. Вокруг меня развешан бескрайний лес чьих-то еще мокрых футболок – наверное, у Джона или Джоу-сана сегодня день стирки.

Я иду на дым – внутри вдруг все стягивает от почти забытого чувства. Хочется курить.

Мой сосед слева стоит на самом краю крыши в одних трениках, пугая проходящих по улице японцев своим могучим американским торсом. Он курит, беззаботно стряхивая пепел на голову Иное-сан, суетящейся внизу со своим маленьким недовольно фырчащим мотороллером – тот никак не хочет заводиться.

Обернувшись на звук моих шагов, Джон радостно машет мне рукой:

– Ни-хао[1]!

Китайский сегодня в моде? Или это пагубное влияние нашего общего соседа? Несмотря на то, что Джоу-сана нет рядом, я будто бы ощущаю его невидимое присутствие, и меня так и подмывает спросить у Джона, какого тот все-таки пола – женского или мужского? Ведь теперь, когда они переспали друг с другом, у него вряд ли могут остаться какие-то сомнения на этот счет. Кроме того, я почти уверен, что американца абсолютно бы не смутил этот вопрос, ведь такому потрепанному жизнью ушлому пареньку как Джон, наверное, вообще все равно с кем спать – парнем, девушкой или неодушевленным предметом.

Джон дружелюбно протягивает мне сигарету, и я рассеянно принимаю ее от него. В конце концов, сегодня особенное утро – точно так же, как вчера была особенная ночь.

– Ах да, память моя девичья, – внезапно вспоминает Джон и, порывшись в карманах, извлекает оттуда помятые пять тысяч йен, – кажется, твои.

Я молча киваю и, запихнув измятую купюру в задний карман джинсов, аккуратно возвращаю сигарету ее владельцу – американец только удивленно поднимает брови, но воздерживается от каких-либо комментариев.

Мои пальцы пахнут никотином. Я прикладываю ладонь козырьком к своему лбу – небо такое ясное, что мне кажется, если бы не горы, обступившие город плотным кольцом, я мог бы увидеть Токийскую башню и даже южное побережье Хоккайдо.

– Чертов кусок металла! Чтоб тебя, проклятая развалина! – заправски ругается внизу Иное-сан, и мы с Джоном, переглянувшись, улыбаемся. В одном мы с ним несомненно согласны – за мучениями нашей зловещей домовладелицы нельзя не наблюдать с удовольствием.

На крыше появляется Инада-сэмпай – на нем моя слишком длинная ему футболка, доходящая до середины бедер и придающая ему несколько потерянный вид. Он заспанно щурится на утреннее солнце. Я ловлю себя на том, что смотрю на него с толикой нездорового обожания.

– А, american soldier, – Джон шутливо отдает честь моему сэмпаю, в то время как тот только недоуменно хлопает глазами.

Я многозначительно пихаю своего соседа в бок.

– Инада-сан, не обращайте внимание на этого недоумка. В Америке синдром дауна обычная вещь.

Джон фыркает, вытаращив глаза. Но мой сэмпай сама вежливость, как и подобает настоящему японцу, подойдя к нам, двум дурачащимся иностранцам, он скромно обращается к моему соседу:

– Джон-сан, ведь правильно? Мое имя Инада, мы с Кевином – коллеги.

– По постели? – бестактно осведомляется Джон. Наверное, он не подозревает, но еще пара подобных замечаний – и его ожидает перспектива поздороваться внизу с Иное-сан, предварительно слетев с крыши.

Мой сэмпай продолжает недоумевать, а я тем временем настойчиво советую Джону пойти сказать Джоу доброе утро.

– О, Кевин, ты маленький грязный развратник, – сально подмигивает мне американец, но заметив, как меняется от ярости мое лицо, тут же сдается, – ну хорошо, все, я понял. Счастливо оставаться, свежепомолвленные.

С недовольным бормотанием, что ему „даже покурить на своей собственной крыше нормально не дадут“, Джон с достоинством удаляется, и я наконец-таки могу вздохнуть свободно.

Мой сэмпай улыбается мне – эта его улыбка, я все никак не могу решить, что мне делать с ней. От нее я становлюсь таким беспомощным, что мне самому страшно.

– Джон-сан забавный, – вежливо замечает Инада-сэмпай, а я только хмыкаю:

– Вы еще Джоу не видели.

Некоторое время мы оба молчим – не потому что нам нечего сказать друг другу, скорее наоборот, чувства настолько переполняют меня, что я не способен перевести их ни на японский, ни на какой другой язык мира. Поэтому я не выдерживаю – временная неспособность к вербальной коммуникации заставляет меня перейти к невербальной, и я почти неуклюже, будто ребенок, просящий ласки, жмусь к Инаде-сэмпаю. Тот вздрагивает, пытаясь слабо оттолкнуть меня поначалу – проявление чувств на публике, похоже, не самая сильная его сторона. Он мягко упирается ладонями в мою грудь и смущенно, с долей упрека шепчет:

– Кевин, ну чего ты? Нас же все видят.

– Мне все равно, – разгоряченно возражаю я. Распаленный его близостью и окончательно осмелевший, я касаюсь губами его шеи и выдыхаю ему в ухо:

– Если вы будете продолжать стоять бревном и ничего не предпримете, я тут с ума сойду, Инада-сан.

– Это я с тобой с ума сойду, Кевин, – вяло сопротивляется моим становящимся все более откровенными и настойчивыми поцелуям Инада, – это неприлично, мы же не в Европе… и вообще, я же сказал тебе уже, ты можешь называть меня Йошино…

– Как скажете, Йошино-сэмпай.

– Это не лечится, да?

Уж не знаю, что он имеет в виду, но мое неуправляемое притяжение к нему уж точно неизлечимый случай. Я немного успокаиваюсь только тогда, когда мой сэмпай, наконец устав от бесполезного сопротивления, украдкой целует меня в краешек губ и жмурится от наслаждения, позволяя мне совершенно бесстыдно запустить руки под его – а точнее мою – футболку.

Время застывает, как муха в капле янтаря – я нежусь в объятиях моего сэмпая, краем глаза замечая не слишком одобрительные взгляды прохожих снизу, некоторые из них уж наверняка просто сгорают от желания поучить уму-разуму развращенного иностранца, но расстояние между нами не позволяет им осуществить свое заветное желание.

Солнечные лучи становятся жарче, а тени, отбрасываемые столбами с лениво провисающими на них проводами, – короче. На крыше воцаряется неповторимая тишина, мы словно одни в целом мире, даже Иное-сан и та наконец-таки справляется со своим мотороллером и с чрезвычайно деловитым видом укатывает куда-то, будто Кино на своем Гермесе, отправляющаяся в очередное путешествие[2].

Инада-сэмпай почему-то вздыхает, и когда я вопросительно смотрю на него, он вместо ответа ласково заправляет одну из непослушных прядей моих волос, постоянно упрямо падающую на щеку, мне за ухо.

– Вообще-то я собирался рассказать это тебе вчера, но…

Что? Что он собирался рассказать мне вчера? Я встревоженно, почти с испугом смотрю на моего сэмпая, уже готовясь в воображении к самому худшему. Он завтра первым же рейсом летит в Америку на несколько лет? У него целая пачка венерических болезней, которыми он щедро наградил меня вчера, или же ему нужно торопиться, потому что дома его ждут жена и двое детей?

Пока я рисую в своем воображении картины моих самых худших страхов, Инада будто бы в некотором замешательстве сообщает мне, что вчера он уволился из „Изумии“. Бесповоротно, никакого пути назад нет, добавляет он и улыбается как-то жалко, словно ищет моего одобрения.

– Я долго думал над тем, что ты сказал мне тогда ночью, Кевин, и понял, что ты прав. Так будет лучше. Жизнь действительно не стоит на месте, единственный, кто стоит на месте, это я.

Мой сэмпай, который в одночасье вдруг перестал быть им, такой милый в своей неуверенности, что мне хочется утешить его, но я никак не могу подобрать подходящих слов. И куда они только всегда исчезают в такие моменты?

– И что будет теперь?

– Теперь, – Инада на мгновение замолкает, он просит у меня время на размышления, и я даю ему целую вечность, – я буду… я ищу место на полную ставку. Благодаря тебе, Кевин, я поверил в себя и сейчас… Знаешь, что я сейчас думаю? Я говорю себе: вперед, к новым вызовам…

– И нельзя останавливаться ни на секунду, – завершаю я за Инаду его фразу, и тот настолько ошарашенно смотрит на меня, что я не выдерживаю и фыркаю:

– Что?!

Вместо ответа мой сэмпай целует меня – так чувственно и нежно, что мне кажется, еще чуть-чуть – и я намеренно потеряю сознание, чтобы он только поднял меня на руки и отнес обратно в мою комнату, где мы больше бы не были под взглядами доброй половины города.

Инада будто бы понимает это мое невысказанное желание, он властно утягивает меня с крыши, говоря мне что-то про завтрак. Какой такой завтрак, если через полминуты мы снова будем одни? Уж извините, Инада-сан, но я не очень-то голоден.

И уже в комнате, когда мы, лихорадочно, будто в горячке, прижимаемся друг к другу на смятом нашим вчерашним сексом футоне, Инада-сэмпай на какое-то мгновение вдруг удерживает меня за плечи и тихо спрашивает:

– Но ты ведь справишься без меня? Я немного волнуюсь. Когда я увольнялся, я только об этом и думал: все ли будет в порядке с Кевином?

Я ухмыляюсь, хоть и не могу понять, в шутку он это или совершенно серьезно. Он внимательно смотрит на меня в ожидании ответа, и я со вздохом закатываю глаза:

– Сэмпай…

– Йошино.

– Я справлюсь, ясно?

– Ясней не бывает, – тревога наконец улетучивается из темных и таких глубоких глаз моего сэмпая, и их затопляет бесконечная нежность. И благодарность. Я чувствую все это, когда он принимается осторожно, со свойственной ему тщательностью покрывать мое лицо, мои уши и мою шею короткими, но при этом такими горячими поцелуями.

Загадочная японская душа. Когда-нибудь я пойму ее, когда-нибудь я смогу отблагодарить его за все то, что он для меня сделал, но не сейчас – сейчас я просто позволяю себе принимать его благодарность. Без слов или каких-либо глупых возражений.

Ведь я знаю, это самое лучшее, что я могу сейчас сделать.

 

 

[1] Приветствие на китайском.

[2] Отсылка к аниме „Путешествие Кино“, в котором молодая девушка путешествует по разным мирам в компании своего говорящего мотоцикла.


	10. Extra: Знакомство с семьей-1

Холодно. Я дышу на замерзшие пальцы. За последние несколько дней температура скатилась куда-то в подвал, а небо набухло белесыми, похожими на грязную сахарную вату тучами, и мне кажется, что еще чуть-чуть – и сверху посыплется снег.

Что-то обжигающе теплое прислоняется к моей ладони, и я невольно вздрагиваю. Мой сэмпай, замотанный в огромный разноцветный шарф по самые уши, улыбается мне.

– Я купил нам кофе. Твой со сливками, ведь правильно?

Так вот где он пропадал столько времени.

– Ты у меня самый заботливый, – осторожно обхватываю пальцами горячую банку, одновременно млея от ее необыкновенного тепла, а Йошино смеется.

– А ты у меня страшный мерзляк, Кевин. Еще и минуса нет, а ты уже весь трясешься.

В ответ только неразборчиво хмыкаю, делая огромный глоток из банки. Жидкость, словно раскаленная лава, мерно стекает по моему пищевому тракту и оседает где-то внизу живота. Йошино активно трет ладони друг о друга, будто бы пытается развести огонь. Такой милый, весь раскраснелся от холода.

Быть так сильно влюбленным в кого-то – странно. Быть влюбленным в парня для меня еще странней, но я уже давно перестал думать об этом. Наверное, с того самого момента, когда мой теперь временно безработный сэмпай в один прекрасный день остался у меня. На неделю, кажется. А потом в моей одиночной камере стали постепенно появляться его вещи – я не мог препятствовать этому процессу, просто расслабился и наслаждался им.

Это было легко.

Я совру самому себе, если скажу, что мне не нравится жить с ним. Он невероятный – его любят все. Иное-сан, например, его просто обожает, она даже понизила нам недавно арендную плату, узнав, что мой сэмпай на неопределенный промежуток времени на мели. Вот это очарование.

Мой кофе допит, а наш поезд застрял, видимо, где-то в болотах на Кюсю. Я машинально достаю свой мобильник и принимаюсь искать в Гугле Кобе – Йошино с интересом заглядывает в дисплей. Мне хочется, чтобы он пристроил подбородок на моем плече, как он всегда делает дома.

– Чем ты занимаешься?

– Гуглю Кобе. Я же говорил тебе уже, что я там еще ни разу не был. Там ведь есть море, правда? Если мы должны будем остаться там на несколько дней, ты покажешь мне город?

Мой сэмпай подозрительно прищуривается. Легонько шлепает меня по носу, заставив поморщиться.

– Кевин, ты что, нервничаешь? Когда ты нервничаешь, ты всегда начинаешь гуглить всякую чушь. Расслабься, пожалуйста, все будет нормально.

Хорошо ему говорить, ведь это не ему придется знакомиться с моей семьей, а мне с его – и у меня в животе уже начинает ворочаться что-то малоприятное от одной только мысли об этом. А если подумать о том, что мне придется остаться там на несколько дней…

– Правда, Кевин, не волнуйся так. Юи-чан уже заочно влюблена в тебя, она говорит, что ты копия ее любимого актера.

Это, конечно, аргумент. Кисло фыркаю, а Йошино убежденно добавляет:

– Кенджи очень хочет познакомиться с тобой. Я уверен, вы подружитесь.

Если он так говорит. Хотя знакомство с Кенджи как раз-таки один из моих самых больших страхов. Ведь они с моим сэмпаем только и делают, что трещат безостановочно по телефону несколько раз на дню, бесконечно обмениваются сообщениями и фотографиями в снэп-чате, словно влюбленная парочка. Что-то мне не особенно хочется вмешиваться в их эти сакральные отношения. Я совсем раскисаю от неуверенности и только и думаю о том, чтобы развернуться и уйти домой, пока еще не поздно.

Поезда подходят к нашей платформе и через несколько минут, мягко покачнувшись, отплывают от нее, будто корабли в огромной гавани. Вокзал кажется серым – слишком много людей, слишком мало красок. Я ловлю себя на том, что на самом деле на дух не переношу вокзалы. Стоит мне оказаться в этом проклятом месте, и у меня сразу возникает непреодолимое ощущение того, что мне нужно будет с кем-то попрощаться – болезненно и на всю жизнь.

Мысли бессвязные и скачут, словно пьяны в стельку. Перескакивают с одного на другое, мне за ними не угнаться. Вспоминаю неожиданно о вчерашнем дне и спрашиваю у Йошино, как прошло его собеседование.

– Как всегда, – без особого энтузиазма отзывается мой сэмпай, – безрезультатно. Похоже, я умру безработным.

Его пессимизм по отношению к поискам работы придавливает меня к асфальту не хуже стального пресса в несколько тонн. Зачем я только поднял эту тему? Зря я это сделал, точно зря. Ведь стоит мне заговорить об этом, как он неизменно делает такое лицо, будто только что кто-то умер.

– Йоши… – начинаю немного неуверенно, но он перерывает меня:

– Кажется, наш поезд.

Тема поисков работы находит свое удачное завершение. Мы втискиваемся в вагон – конечно, ни одного свободного сидения – и готовимся к тому, чтобы проехать больше получаса прижатыми друг к другу в страшной тесноте. Людей в поезде так много, словно мы вдруг оказались где-то посередине толпы на концерте Роллинг Стоунз. Не самый удачный день для поездки в Кобе.

На Осаке поезд с натугой выплевывает из себя больше половины пассажиров, и мы наконец можем расслабленно устроиться на сидениях. Я чувствую себя уставшим – мысли о предстоящем мне знакомстве с родственниками моего сэмпая будто бы потихоньку высасывают из меня всю мою жизненную энергию.

Что если я не понравлюсь им? Что если они посчитают меня странным? Я-то и сам себя странным считаю, что вообще говорить о других людях.

Хочу сказать это Йошино, но, повернувшись к нему, понимаю, что это бесполезная затея.

Глаза моего сэмпая плотно закрыты, а его голова неумолимо клонится в сторону моего плеча. Засыпать в любое время и в любом месте – это точно его суперспособность. И пяти минут не прошло, как он уже отключился – дышит так тихо, ровно, а его губы немного приоткрыты, так бы и поцеловал его прямо здесь под недоуменные взгляды сидящей напротив меня молодой парочки.

Но я сдерживаюсь; поезд уносит нас куда-то по направлению к морю, и я подтягиваю моего сэмпая немного ближе, позволяя ему наслаждаться своим сонным забытьем теперь уже на моем плече.

Тревога растворяется в душном воздухе вагона. Пейзажи за окном проносятся так быстро, что я не успеваю разглядеть никаких подробностей, сколько бы я ни пытался. Рядом с моим спящим сэмпаем тепло, и даже приближающийся с каждой секундой Кобе перестает казаться чем-то устрашающим.

Кто знает, быть может, я действительно волнуюсь на пустом месте.

 

***

 

Юико – необыкновенно маленькая, круглолицая, с темной, будто бы от сильного загара, кожей, слишком похожа на блинчик, только что выпрыгнувший из сковороды. У нее улыбка моего любимого человека – под ее взглядом я просто не могу не расслабиться и даже умудряюсь, внезапно для самого себя, удивить ее своим уровнем японского. И почему только японцы думают, что европейцев, владеющих их языком, сразу стоит записать в Книгу рекордов Гиннесса? Они же его сами как-то выучили.

Немного захламленная, но уютная прихожая такая тесная, что я стараюсь делать минимум движений. Только бы не задеть что-нибудь. Или кого-нибудь. Мой сэмпай гораздо проворней меня – раздевшись в долю секунды, он исчезает за соседней стеной, оставляя меня наедине с Юи-чан без шансов к отступлению. Похоже, у меня появилась возможность блеснуть своими превосходными навыками ведения светской беседы на японском.

Дом семьи Инада напоминает музей забытых вещей – на вешалке в прихожей столько курток, что кажется, еще немного – и крючки обвалятся под их весом, прихватив с собой добрый кусок стены. Под ногами какие-то бесконечные обувные коробки – на преобладающем большинстве я могу идентифицировать марку „Найк“. Мне почему-то бросается в глаза чехол с гитарой внушительных размеров, висящий на одной из стен у самого входа, но я не успеваю сосредоточится на нем. Жизнерадостно болтающая обо всем на свете Юи быстро утягивает меня из прихожей на кухню – непредвиденно просторную, с высоченным потолком.

Мой сэмпай уже устроился на полу за котатцу. Времени не теряет. Я скромно мнусь на пороге – мне очень хочется сесть рядом с ним, но я не уверен, насколько это прилично. В этой стране вообще нельзя быть уверенным в чем-то. Наверное, мне все-таки лучше выбрать место подальше от него, ведь об объятиях и прикосновениях здесь уж точно можно забыть.

– Кевин-чан такой высокий. Может, ему лучше сесть на диван? – предлагает откуда-то со стороны Юи, проницательно заметившая мои колебания.

– Нет-нет, все в порядке… – испуганно возражаю я – „никогда не доставляй другим неудобства“, – но так и не успеваю закончить фразу. Длинный, как столб с электропроводкой, почти моего роста парень, возникший у меня из-за спины, заставляет меня запнуться. И откуда он только взялся? То есть стоп, неужели это…

Кенджи смотрит на меня не поддающимся никакой разумной трактовке взглядом – его темно-карие глаза слегка прищурены, а нижняя губа немного выпячена вперед. До болезненного тощие руки воинственно сложены на груди.

Несколько секунд мы только безмолвно таращимся друг на друга. Понимаю неожиданно, что на кухне повисает подозрительная тишина. Почему все молчат? Я сделал что-то не так?

Почти полностью испарившаяся до этого нервозность возвращается и щекочет на кончиках пальцев. Я переминаюсь с ноги на ногу и неуклюже улыбаюсь. Полный провал. Кевин социальный растяпа.

Нужно сказать ему что-нибудь, думаю я про себя, что-нибудь дружелюбное, чтобы не выставлять себя уж совсем полным идиотом, вот только этот типчик выглядит настолько агрессивно, что любые дружелюбные слова в моей голове автоматически трансформируются в проклятья. Угрожающий металлический конус, торчащий из его левой щеки, только усугубляет это впечатление.

Маленькое тинейджерское исчадье ада. Он будто олицетворение всех моих ночных кошмаров и самых худших опасений во плоти.

Я непроизвольно сглатываю, все еще не зная, что сказать, а Кенджи недоуменно склоняет голову набок. Ядовито-черные волосы в форме склеенных явным переизбытком воска шипов повторяют его движение. Эта прическа… Можно подумать, он один из персонажей „Наруто“.

Будто удовлетворившись осмотром, Кенджи вдруг деловито, по-европейски протягивает мне руку и невозмутимо выдает:

– Hello. My name is Kenji. And what is your name?

Не могу представить, что это он серьезно. Тем более что Йошино ухмыляется – едва заметно, но я-то прекрасно вижу все боковым зрением.

Вздыхаю и с некоторой опаской пожимаю протянутую мне руку. Ладонь Кенджи теплая и какая-то липкая наощупь. Мне не хочется думать о том, чем он занимался до того, как вышел к нам.

– Кевин. Ну ты и сам давно уже знаешь. Приятно познакомиться… И можешь говорить по-японски – я тебя понимаю.

– Да ну? – Кенджи театрально-трагично округляет глаза. – Ты и правда меня понимаешь? Ты можешь понимать то, что я говорю? То есть мне не надо говорить по-английски?

Он произносит каждое слово нарочито медленно, будто бы пытается растолковать что-то умственно отсталому.

– Кен-чан… – зловеще начинает мой сэмпай, и его любимый племянник обиженно защищается:

– Чего? Я просто хотел быть вежливым, вот и все.

Вежливостью тут даже и отдаленно не пахло, а вот враждебностью к иностранцам и личной неприязнью более чем. Я решаю тактично промолчать.

Мы наконец-таки садимся за стол. Йошино все еще ворчит на Кенджи, впрочем, больше беззлобно, а Юи принимается обеспокоенно суетиться вокруг нас, словно от нашего благосостояния зависит будущее Японии.

Стоит Кенджи оказаться рядом с моим сэмпаем, как они погружаются в такой оживленный разговор, что его смысл ускользает от меня уже в первые несколько минут. Не то чтобы я был очень этим расстроен – наблюдать за этими двумя со стороны даже забавно. Странное чувство – чем больше я смотрю на Кенджи, тем больше понимаю… Он копирует Йошино. Так бесстыдно и очевидно, что не заметить это способен только слепой. Каждый его жест, его голос, каждое его слово – то, как он, нахмурившись, сдвигает брови, или то, как он вот сейчас смеется. Это как наваждение, сон наяву – я будто бы вижу моего сэмпая, помолодевшего на пятнадцать лет. И это при том, что в общем-то внешне между ними никакого сходства.

Словно почувствовав на себе мой взгляд, Инада-младший коротко и снова преувеличенно агрессивно зыркает на меня, и я, вздрогнув, безотчетно отворачиваюсь в другую сторону. От этого парня несет недружелюбностью на несколько километров вперед. Знать бы еще, чем именно я ему так насолил.

– Может еще немного мисо, Кевин-чан?

Юи чувствует мое напряжение и пытается меня успокоить. Отвлечь чем-то. В ее довольно больших красивой формы глазах теплота и спокойствие. Я слишком хорошо знаю этот взгляд, ведь его владелец уже несколько месяцев просыпается в моих объятиях каждое утро.

Мисо-суп Юи-чан такой густой и соленый, что если я съем „еще немного“, то точно лопну, но отказаться у меня нет сил. Ну не могу же я сказать „нет“ единственному человеку в этом доме, который относится ко мне нормально.

Мой сэмпай настолько занят разговором со своим обожаемым, не особенно адекватным племянником, что помощи от него можно и не ждать. Я не ревную и совсем не зол на него, я просто чувствую себя брошенным, как бы глупо это ни звучало. Мы вроде бы в одной комнате, за одним столом, но еще немного, и я начну зверски скучать по нему.

На столе столько еды, что ее хватило бы, чтобы прокормить львиную долю голодающих в странах третьего мира. Я подозреваю, что виной всему стереотипы об огромных прожорливых европейцах, способных съесть в один присест то, чем среднестатистический японец будет питаться целую неделю. Не зря же Юи незаметно, но настойчиво подсовывает мне все новые и новые блюда – на данный момент я занят суши со слегка обжаренным лососем, хотя съеденные до этого несколько мисок мисо-супа, рис, говядина и рыба в моем желудке уже решили поднять восстание против их новых соседей. С выражением безмолвного отчаяния смотрю на стол, все еще заставленный всевозможными тарелками и плошками разных цветов и размеров. Будет ли этому когда-нибудь конец?

Через несколько часов Юи жалуется на головокружение и усталость, и Йошино вызывается проводить ее наверх, в спальню. Когда они оба встают из-за стола, я, словно очнувшись и осознав, что мне предстоит, бросаю на моего сэмпая взгляд, полный мольбы, но тот только заговорщически подмигивает мне. О, боже, он, наверное, издевается. Он точно издевается надо мной, если собирается оставить меня наедине с этим монстром.

Тишина, повисшая за столом в отсутствие Йошино, придает происходящему нотку похоронного настроения. Интересно, о чем думает сейчас Кенджи? Может быть, о том, как бы хорошо было воткнуть одну из палочек для еды мне прямо в глаз?

Я резко мотаю головой и, нацепив на себя что-то из репертуара самых нелепых и беспомощных улыбок во всем мире, поворачиваюсь в его сторону.

Собраться с силами и обратиться к нему. Спросить у него что-нибудь нейтральное.

– Э-э… Кенджи-кун, ты ведь сейчас в старших классах школы, правда?

Инада-младший апатично жует гвоздик в своей щеке – настолько безразличный ко мне и моим вопросам, будто буддистский монах на последней стадии медитации.

Еще несколько тяжелых минут в полном молчании.

– Это был вопрос, – окончательно отчаявшись, осторожно напоминаю я. Кенджи будто бы раздраженно поднимает брови и, повернувшись ко мне, смеряет меня таким взглядом, словно способен уничтожить меня на месте только силой мысли.

– Еще скажи, что тебе это действительно интересно, блонди гайдзин[1].

Ага, этот парень еще и склонен к расовым предрассудкам. Будто ненависти ко всему миру и неадекватного внешнего вида было мало. Я вздыхаю и, положив локти на стол, скучающим взглядом принимаюсь изучать обстановку кухни:

– Ладно. Если не хочешь разговаривать, я тебя не заставляю.

Но теперь, похоже, я, сам того не желая, разбудил в Кенджи огромный интерес к моей жалкой персоне. Уставившись на меня в упор, он принимается постукивать костяшками пальцев по столу. Этот гадкий стук въедается в кору моего головного мозга. Уровень враждебности в комнате достигает своего максимума. Воздух сгустился, словно мисо-паста в воде – я нервно ерзаю на своем месте. За что мне только все это?

– Так это ты, значит, наслал на Йоши проклятье безработицы, – безо всякого предупреждения поменяв тему, мрачно протягивает Кенджи, и я изумленно смотрю на него:

– Что?!

Инада-младший раздосадованно кривится, и угрожающе поблескивающий в его щеке конус отъезжает в сторону. Он демонстративно закидывает руки за голову и смотрит на меня презрительно, почти сверху вниз – мне снова бросается в глаза его рост. Как можно было только умудриться так вымахать в семье таких маленьких людей?

– Только не обольщайся на свой счет, гайдзин-сан, – издевательски продолжает Кенджи. Он упорно не желает называть меня по имени, – думаешь, ты единственный такой у моего Йоши? Таких, как ты, у него было уже не меньше десятка. Ты временное явление. Просек?

Моего. Моего Йоши. Я с глупой, непонятной для самого себя настойчивостью цепляюсь за это слово. Ничего, что я и „его Йоши“ живем вместе уже несколько месяцев, а он всего лишь его племянник?

Кажется, я разозлился. Страшно зол на Кенджи, хоть и понимаю, что он еще ребенок. Понимать-то понимаю, но все равно злюсь. И мне определенно не нравится его нездоровая привязанность к моему сэмпаю. Нужно же все-таки знать меру.

Но Кенджи ее явно не знает. Он, конечно же, не замечает моей ярости и только подливает масла в огонь, добавляя как бы невзначай:

– Ты ведь все равно свалишь скоро обратно в свою Европу. Сколько ты еще собрался здесь пробыть? Два, три месяца?

Если бы он только знал, как мне сложно держать себя в руках. Да впрочем и зачем? Зачем держать себя в руках, если можно просто врезать по его наглой, не знающей никаких правил приличия морде, с наслаждением думаю я. Прямо по этому чертовому пирсингу, он и так мне уже целый час тут глаза мозолит.

Я утопаю в своих кровожадных мыслях не хуже заправского маньяка со стажем. Кенджи удовлетворенно ухмыляется – добился, по всей видимости, желаемого эффекта. Еще немного, и я забуду о том, что собирался произвести на родственников моего сэмпая хорошее впечатление. Хотел быть приветливым и дружелюбным. Хотя быть дружелюбным с этим парнем равносильно только медленному, по-мазохистски изощренному самоубийству.

Я холодно улыбаюсь.

– Я собираюсь остаться здесь еще минимум на несколько лет, Кенджи-кун.

– Не называй меня так. И кого интересует, что ты там собираешься.

Ступеньки лестницы, скрипящие под ногами моего сэмпая, предотвращают причинение телесных увечий как минимум одному из нас. Йошино выглядит немного озабоченным и уставшим – я понимаю это по маленькой морщинке, залегшей между его бровей. Еще бы, с такой-то семьей.

Одергиваю самого себя – когда это только я успел стать таким предвзятым? Неужели Кенджи-вирус, витающий в воздухе, все-таки успел заразить меня? Делаю глубокий вдох, чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться, а Кенджи тем временем нетерпеливо спрашивает:

– Что с Юи?

– Перестань называть свою собственную мать по имени, – строго парирует Инада-старший. Я ликую – хоть кто-то может поставить этого парня на место. – Она легла спать – у нее голова болит. Сказала, чтобы ты сходил в комбини – вот список и деньги. Хорошо, Кен-чан?

– Опять я?! Это уже третий раз за сегодня!

Кенджи юлит, прибегая ко всем возможным отговоркам, но мой сэмпай неумолим. Все-таки он обладает немалой властью над своим ручным монстром, со злорадством отмечаю про себя я. Нытье в самых разных тонах не помогает – Кенджи нехотя напяливает на себя разноцветную спортивную куртку. Окидывая меня напоследок мрачным, не обещающим ничего хорошего взглядом, он исчезает в прихожей – я прислушиваюсь к тому, как он громко хлопает входной дверью. Так, что весь дом сотрясает небольшое искусственное землетрясение. Впрочем, Кенджи сам как землетрясение. А еще тайфун и цунами вместе взятые. Ходячая природная катастрофа.

Господи. Даже и не верится вначале в свое счастье. Мы действительно одни – можно наконец вздохнуть свободно. Я слышу тихий шорох – мой сэмпай устраивается на полу за котатцу и улыбается мне. Дразняще проводит рукой по подушке рядом с собой.

– Кевин, иди ко мне. Здесь тепло.

Несколько ошарашенно и смущенно смотрю на него, но он только ободряюще кивает. О чем он только думает? Мы ведь не на самом деле одни. Наверху – я даже и не знаю, где именно – спит его сестра, а исчадие ада может вернуться в любой момент. Да и вообще…

Под котатцу оказывается так тепло, что это почти сразу отбивает у меня желание думать. Усталость и непреодолимая лень затопляют каждую клеточку моего тела. Во всем доме вдруг становится настолько тихо, что единственное, что я слышу – это дыхание моего сэмпая, он прижимается ко мне всем телом и целует меня куда-то в шею. Мягко, но при этом достаточно сильно тянет меня вниз, на татами. Его губы находят мои – горячие, такие жадные, словно мы не видели друг друга несколько лет. Что здесь вообще происходит?

– Йошино… – сопротивляться так сложно. Я словно в одном из тех снов, в которых хочешь сделать что-то, но не можешь пошевелить и пальцем. Все тело как одеревенело.

– Что на тебя нашло… Саке перепил?

Инада-старший тихо смеется моей дурацкой шутке, уютно зарываясь кончиком носа в мои волосы. И что только с этой семьей? Они будто бы сговорились сегодня, чтобы окончательно довести меня до первой стадии нервного срыва. Я слабо настаиваю на своем:

– Серьезно, Йоши. Мы в доме твоей сестры.

– И что? – мой сэмпай шутливо закатывает глаза. – Это и мой дом тоже. Кевин-чан, ты сегодня весь день такой напряженный. Кошмар просто. Я не могу на тебя смотреть. Расслабься немного, ладно?

Расслабься. Расслабься. Расслабься. Он повторяет это несчетное количество раз, шепчет это мне на ухо, а его пальцы бесстыдно забираются далеко под мой зимний пуловер. Он гладит меня под одеждой. Его прикосновения слишком интимные – меня с головой захлестывает волна неудержимой дрожи. Так щекотно и приятно одновременно, что у мышц моего живота, кажется, начинаются судороги от удовольствия. А о том, что происходит ниже, лучше и не упоминать.

– Кенджи… он… – жалобно скулю куда-то в шею моего сэмпая, но тот только успокаивающе шепчет:

– Не волнуйся. Кен-чан всегда застревает в комбини надолго. Его только за смертью посылать – он вернется не раньше чем через полчаса. Просто поверь мне, хорошо?

Как я могу поверить ему, если на месте моего всегда такого целомудренного и осторожного сэмпая неожиданно кто-то другой, будто бы незнакомый мне? Откровенно соблазняющий меня на татами прямо посреди кухни в доме своей собственной сестры. Мы что, в порнофильм попали? То есть не то чтобы я был недоволен перспективой подобного, просто… Наверное, сегодня не самый подходящий день для этого. Я решительно отталкиваю Йошино в сторону, и тот, все-таки сообразив, что я не в настроении, больше не предпринимает попыток сексуального домогательства, а только подпирает голову рукой. Задумчиво смотрит на меня некоторое время, не отрываясь.

– Что-то не так, Кевин?

– Я даже не знаю, с чего начать.

Закинув руки за голову, я смотрю в потолок, упрямо избегая внимательного взгляда моего сэмпая. Тишина снова обрушивается на нас – от усталости и напряжения предыдущих нескольких часов у меня слипаются глаза. Не хочется ничего объяснять. Я зажмуриваюсь, но свет огромной, подвешенной под потолком лампы проникает даже сквозь веки и неприятно жжет мою сетчатку. Перед глазами незамедлительно набухают красные круги.

Пальцы Йошино пробегают по моему виску. Привычным жестом нежно убирают прядь моих волос за ухо. Я слышу его едва различимый вздох:

– Это из-за Кенджи, да? Вы с ним немного не поладили.

– Немного не поладили еще мягко сказано. Он ненавидит меня.

Мой сэмпай фыркает.

– Перестань. Как тебя можно ненавидеть? Ты такой милый.

– Не думаю, что Кенджи поддерживает твое мнение.

Разлепив глаза, вижу, как Инада-старший напряженно морщится и трет пальцами виски. Бедный – такой тяжелый разговор для него после насыщенного дня. Пододвинувшись ближе, Йошино прижимается теплой щекой к моему плечу и бормочет в него примиряюще:

– Кевин, ну хватит уже. Ты ведь не воспринимаешь всерьез все, что он говорит? Он же еще ребенок, кроме того, очень стеснительный. Не привык к общению с другими людьми…

– Не привык к общению с другими людьми? – я излишне резко прерываю моего сэмпая. – Но в школу-то он ходит. Или там тоже других людей нет?

Я осекаюсь, но уже слишком поздно – Йошино молча смотрит на меня круглыми от шока глазами. Начинаю тихо ненавидеть себя за свою несдержанность. Ведь знал же, насколько важен для моего сэмпая этот ненормальный парень.

Можно попытаться замолить прощение поцелуем. Довольно жалкий способ, но ничего лучше мне в этот момент в голову не приходит. Извернувшись так, что начинает болеть спина, тянусь к губам Йошино, но тот отодвигается, выдыхая рассерженно:

– Ты хоть понимаешь, насколько это нечестно по отношению к Кенджи, Кевин?

Выдержать его укоризненный взгляд выше моих сил. Я чувствую себя слишком пристыженным и только и могу, что, неуклюже пробормотав „прости“, уткнуться лицом в шершавую, пахнущую соломой поверхность татами.

Мы оба молчим. Уже довольно долго – еще немного, и я привыкну к этому. Может, мы будем молчать вечно, может, не скажем друг другу больше ни единого слова. Что ж, нельзя утверждать, что я этого не заслужил.

Сумбурные мысли в моей голове одна хуже другой. Мне вдруг вспоминаются слова Кенджи – странно ведь, что он настолько хорошо осведомлен о личной жизни моего сэмпая. Возможно, я действительно не первый, не один такой, кого он уже приводил в этот дом. С кем сидел за этим столом и кого обнимал на этом татами. А, быть может, не просто обнимал, быть может, у них все заходило и дальше, намного дальше, и я лежу прямо сейчас на том самом месте, на котором Йошино и один из моих многочисленных предшественников занимались…

Я вздрагиваю оттого, что ладонь моего сэмпая ласково ложится на мою макушку. Виновато поднимаю глаза на него и вижу – он больше не злится. Да и злился ли до этого?

– Кевин, – Йошино немного наклоняется ко мне, так близко, что мне кажется, он хочет поцеловать меня, но его губы замирают в нескольких сантиметрах от моего лица, – я знаю, что это сложно, но я прошу тебя: дай Кенджи еще один шанс. Ты ведь знаешь, как он важен для меня. И насколько я его люблю. Вас обоих.

Сглотнув, беспомощно киваю – только бы он не заметил того, что его слова переворачивают все у меня внутри. Сотрясают мой и без того неустойчивый мир, поставив в нем все с ног на голову. А ведь еще и трех месяцев не прошло – слишком мало времени для меня, слишком много чувств.

Но теперь это снаружи. В воздухе над нашими головами, а это значит, что сейчас моя очередь.

– Я тебя тоже, Йоши.

Оказывается, это было несложно. То есть, конечно, сложно, но не настолько сложно, как я думал. Инада-старший все еще смотрит на меня в упор – на его лице непонимание.

– Тоже что?

– Ничего.

У меня дрожат кончики пальцев, я вообще весь дрожу – словно от лихорадки под проливным дождем. Мой сэмпай все еще не понимает ничего, и я не собираюсь ему объяснять. Не сегодня. Прильнув к нему всем телом, целую его – поначалу осторожно, но с каждой секундой сильнее и глубже, так, что внутри все замирает. Словно перед взрывом – теперь я вряд ли успею отбежать на достаточное расстояние. Ударная волна снесет последние остатки моего благоразумия, хотя я опасаюсь, что это именно то, чего мне сейчас так хочется.

Йошино на мне – не знаю, как он успел, как он там оказался, но и не особенно хочу задумывать об этом. Принимаю это как должное, как и то, что я дико возбужден – даже не знаю от чего именно – то ли от его прикосновений, то ли от его признания. А, может, просто от всего и сразу.

Соломенные маты раздражают чувствительную кожу моей шеи. Мне чудится, что они вот-вот разотрут ее до крови – я выгибаюсь, елозя на месте под тяжелым телом Йошино, вцепляюсь в его спину ногтями, в то время, как он жадно целует мое лицо – так прерывисто и торопливо, словно кто-то может отнять меня у него. Наверное, пытается уложиться в полчаса, в течение которых Кенджи будет пропадать в комбини – я стараюсь не думать о том, сколько из них уже прошло. Пальцы моего сэмпая начинают шарить где-то в районе молнии моих джинсов – это действительно заходит уже слишком далеко. Остановись, думаю я. Отпусти меня. Не отпускай меня. Расстегни мои джинсы. Не расстегивай их. Ох Инада-старший, что же ты только делаешь со мной?

Характерный шорох в прихожей. Хлопнула дверь. Или мне показалось? От переизбытка адреналина в крови у меня уже начинаются слуховые галлюцинации. Еще и такие реальные – я слышу вдруг голос Кенджи прямо над нашими головами.

– Йоши…

Мой сэмпай вздрагивает и выпрямляется. Я готовлюсь к тому, что мои самые страшные кошмары вполне могут воплотиться в жизнь.

Кенджи замер в дверном проеме, как статуя. Шевелятся только его губы, кривятся так, словно еще немного, и его вывернет на собственные новенькие найковские кроссовки.

– Ты… ты вообще уже обнаглел, да?!

– Кен-чан…

Пакет с логотипом „Фэмилимарт“[2] плюхается на пол. Что-то из его содержимого явно не переживет этого падения. Голос Кенджи ломается, словно тот еще не вышел из четырнадцатилетнего возраста:

– Заткнись! Совсем уже с ума сошел… думаешь, если Юи спит, тебе можно все, да?! Здесь тебе не лав-отель! Извращенец…

– Кен-чан, – говорит мой сэмпай, таким спокойным голосом, что даже мне становится страшно. На какую-то долю секунду я сочувствую Кенджи, – ты сейчас же возьмешь свои слова обратно.

– Даже и не надейся!

Неловкая ситуация. По шкале неловкости все десять балов. Я чувствую себя так, словно попал по ошибке в эпицентр торнадо. Затишье, но воздух так и искрится, будто от электричества. Если мимо меня сейчас пролетит какой-нибудь предмет, обычно не обладающий способностью летать, я не удивлюсь. Боже, и почему я только ввязался во все это? Вот только разборок в семье Инада мне еще не хватало для полноценного завершения этого чудесного вечера.

Ощущаю, как напрягается тело моего сэмпая. Он выбирается из-под котатцу – все похоже не окончится так мирно, как бы хотелось мне, но Кенджи вдруг испаряется. Всего секунды хватает – его уже и след простыл. Резкий стук захлопывающейся входной двери безбожно разрывает мои перепонки – удивительно вообще, что Юи еще не проснулась и не спустилась, чтобы присоединиться к нам. Милые семейные посиделки.

– Черт, – хрипло говорит Йошино, и я испуганно смотрю на него. Он умеет ругаться или мне только что показалось?

Следую за ним, выбираясь из-под котатцу – стоять так трудно, голова почему-то кружится, а ноги ужасно затекли. От нелепости ситуации даже не знаю, что мне делать – паниковать или смеяться. Или успокаивать Йошино – он столбом застыл на месте, но все его тело дрожит так, что кажется, еще несколько секунд – и он сорвется.

Это все моя вина, с некоторым запозданием осознаю я. Все произошедшее – и то, что Йошино сейчас на взводе и весь трясется от злости, и то, что Кенджи смотался куда-то прямо посреди ночи и, похоже, не собирается возвращаться. Я здесь источник зла, я та негативная энергия, пришедшая из-за моря и разрушившая гармонию, царившую в этой семье. Я словно черные корабли командора Перри, бросившие якорь у берегов цветущего Эдо[3].

Наверное, Кенджи все-таки прав. Хотя я все еще не питаю к нему никаких теплых чувств. Он неуравновешенный агрессивный подросток, но он, черт подери, прав.

Вздохнув, прохожу мимо застывшего на месте Йошино, направляясь в прихожую, и тот, словно очнувшись, выдыхает:

– Кевин, но ты хоть куда?!

Меланхолично пожимаю плечами уже в прихожей, накидывая на себя пальто.

– Пытаюсь исправить все, что натворил, пока еще не поздно.

Я обматываю вокруг шеи шарф, а Йошино, последовавший за мной в прихожую, устало качает головой.

– Ты тут меньше всего виноват. Ты тут вообще ни при чем…

Здесь-то наши мнения как раз расходятся. Я молчу.

– Прости меня, Кевин, – настаивает на своем мой сэмпай и, прижавшись ко мне, со странной трогательностью прячет лицо на моем плече. Его голос звучит глухо и жалко. – Я не хотел, чтобы все так получилось. Думаешь, Кенджи прав? Я действительно _извращенец_?

Если он извращенец, то что тогда говорит обо мне, я тогда вообще верх порока и разврата. С трудом сдерживаюсь, чтобы не улыбнуться.

– Ага. Хуже тебя никого не встречал.

Мой сэмпай фыркает мне в плечо, а я, не отдавая себе отчета, нежно глажу его по голове:

– Ты совратил своего младшего коллегу, забыл что ли? И у тебя определенно фетиш на иностранцев.

– Ты жестокий человек, Кевин-сан.

Инада-старший отрывает голову от моего плеча – и я вижу, в его темных глазах перекатываются смешливые искорки. Этот взгляд успокаивает, от этого взгляда мне сразу становится легче. Я все еще прекрасно понимаю, что этот вечер просто глобальная катастрофа в наших отношениях, но все напряжение и стресс, копившийся до этого внутри, внезапно сходят на нет.

Сняв с крючка куртку, со вздохом протягиваю ее Йошино и ухмыляюсь:

– Идем, извращенец? Кенджи там, наверное, уже совсем замерз в ожидании, пока мы его найдем.

Мой сэмпай молча кивает, и я понимаю, что не только Кенджи, но и Кобе – по зимнему холодный и темный – уже заждался нас снаружи.

Вечер обещает быть длинным.

 

[1] Сокращение от японского „gaikokujin“ (иностранец). Несет негативно-пренебрежительный оттенок.

[2] Сеть комбини в Японии.

[3] Имеются в виду корабли Мэтью Пэрри, прибывшие в 1853 году в Канагаву, чтобы потребовать от Японии открыть свои гавани для международной торговли. Прибытие „черных кораблей“ считается началом „открытия страны“, которое завершает предшествующую этому двухсотлетнюю изоляцию.


	11. Extra: Кенджи

Я проклинаю любвеобильность Йошино, идиотизм Кенджи и свой собственный топографический кретинизм. Больше всего, конечно, последнее. Заблудиться в трех соснах – это точно про меня, я уже который раз иду по одной и той же маленькой узкой улочке и в очередной раз удивляюсь тому, что она заканчивается тупиком.

Улице Кобе похожи друг на друга даже больше, чем их жители. Искать Кенджи здесь бессмысленно, как и искать дорогу домой – внутри уже зарождается неприятное чувство. Немного паники, щедро приправленной усталостью, раздражением и беспомощностью. Пальцы заледенели – я усиленно пытаюсь спрятать их в тесные карманы пальто.

И почему мне могла прийти в голову такая дурацкая мысль, как разделиться с Йошино? Почему я вообще решил искать Кенджи, этого невоспитанного монстра с чувствительностью маленькой девочки? Ведь без него было не намного хуже, чем с ним.

Все это риторические вопросы. Я застываю перед автоматом с прохладительными напитками, задавая себе вопрос гораздо более конкретный: где я? Мог бы, конечно, спросить дорогу у кого-нибудь, вот только я не знаю адреса, мог бы позвонить моему сэмпаю, но мобильник, на который я так надеялся, благополучно остался дома.

Покачав головой, с глупым упорством иду дальше. Ведь если идти и идти, обязательно куда-нибудь придешь, не так ли? Кевин – сама наивность – верит, что это правило работает не только в европейской части света.

Узкие улочки тонут в коварной синей тьме. Откуда-то выплывает комбини – его теплые огни слишком заманчивы. Я зябко передергиваю плечами. В карманах ни монетки.

Гадкий запутанный переулочек расширяется в большую улицу, на середине которой неспешно ползут машины. Я знаю эту улицу, потому что, кажется, именно по ней мы шли к дому Юи, правда, не могу вспомнить, в какую именно сторону.

В ноздри совершенно неожиданно ударяет смесь специфических запахов – соль, свежий ветер и немного тухлой рыбы. Я понимаю – где-то, наверняка в области прямой досягаемости от меня, за домами спряталось море. Может, даже совсем близко отсюда – я думаю, что хочу увидеть его. Посмотреть на него хотя бы одним глазком.

Если я пройду еще несколько кварталов, то окончательно потеряюсь – мне приходит это в голову, когда комбини с его заманчивыми огнями уже давно исчез вдали. Где я только очутился?

Несколько подростков в одних толстовках без устали искатывают пологие бетонные ступеньки своими скейтбордами. Я откровенно завидую их устойчивости к холоду. Ни один из скейтбордистов не похож на Кенджи – иду дальше. Запах тухлой рыбы становится подозрительно пронзительным, море совсем близко, так близко, что у меня замирает сердце.

Синтоистский храм по левую сторону от меня восхваляет морского ками. Причудливые каменные чудовища у его ворот-тори[1] разевают свои беззубые пасти. По другую сторону парк – совсем безлюдный, тонет полутьме, разреженной светом редких фонарей. А прямо по курсу, прямо передо мной раскинулось оно – чернильно-черное и невероятно спокойное. Завораживающее и неподвижное, будто распростертое кем-то покрывало из темного шелка.

Море, оно всегда одинаковое, внезапно думаю я – и на солнечном острове в Испании, и у берегов Нью-Йорка, и на окраине Кобе. Море везде море. Только где-то более радиоактивное.

Запах тухлой рыбы достигает своего апогея, но всего-то на несколько мгновений – налетевший откуда-то ветер снова уносит его в сторону. Я ежусь. Дрожу всем телом. Хочется поскорей в тепло. Я уже поворачиваю обратно, но вдруг слышу что-то отдаленно похожее на тихие гитарные аккорды – неумелые и сбивчивые.

Больше смахивает на галлюцинацию. Мне немного не по себе от таких галлюцинаций, и я принимаюсь напряженно оглядываться по сторонам, пока не нахожу источник звука – он сидит на земле, у самой кромки воды, согнувшись над гитарой на коленях.

На голову человека с гитарой накинут капюшон толстовки, но его долговязая полусогнутая фигура наводит меня на странные мысли. Кенджи?

Я раздраженно мотаю головой – сумасшедший гитарист не может быть племянником моего сэмпая. Ну не может и все тут.

С другой стороны, на нем уже знакомая мне цветастая спортивная куртка. Я делаю несколько шагов в его сторону – парень на земле продолжает самозабвенно перебирать струны. Его чувство ритма оставляет, как бы помягче выразиться, желать лучшего.

Чем я ближе к нему, тем больше я уверен – это Кенджи. Может, мне лучше оставить его в покое? Пусть сидит себе тут и бренчит на своей гитаре, может, у него получится отморозить себе задницу и он больше не будет сбегать из дома с поводом и без повода. Я нерешительно замираю на месте, но мысли о Йошино заставляют меня через несколько секунд продолжить движение.

Мой сэмпай хочет, чтобы мы поладили. Я слишком хорошо помню его этот дай-Кенджи-еще-один-шанс-взгляд. Мне сложно отказать ему.

Кенджи сидит, подостлав под себя чехол для гитары – хорошо устроился, нечего сказать. Ноги свесил вниз и болтает ими над водой. Я опускаюсь рядом с ним, и он невольно вздрагивает всем телом, будто увидел привидение. На секунду окидывает меня мрачным взглядом и отворачивается куда-то в сторону.

– Все еще злишься, приятель? – тянуть нечего, лучше сразу в бой. Кенджи втягивает голову в плечи.

– Я тебе не приятель.

– О, я приношу тысячу извинений, Кенджи-сама. Как я только мог так оскорбить вас.

Моя жалкая ирония не срабатывает. Кенджи насупился еще больше и снова принимается терзать струны своей злосчастной гитары. Хоть бы настроил ее для начала что ли?

Я молчу, Кенджи молчит. Безразличие – мощное оружие в его руках, действенней атомной бомбы в руках интернациональных террористов. Вздыхаю и продолжаю с усилием изображать дружелюбность:

– Не знал, что ты играешь на гитаре. Йошино никогда не рассказывал мне об этом.

Упоминание Инады-старшего еще больше злит Кенджи. Он рассерженно закусывает нижнюю губу – нужно поскорей спасать положение.

– Можно я тоже немного попробую? – это самое первое, что приходит мне в голову.

– Чего?

Похоже, мне удалось хоть как-то заинтересовать этого асоциального парня – я праздную свою маленькую победу. Один пункт в пользу Кевина. Кенджи удивленно прищурился и смотрит на меня с непониманием.

Киваю в сторону его гитары:

– Ну сыграю пару аккордов. Я тоже раньше немного учился, но забросил это занятье – правда, помню все еще пару вещей. Так можно или нет?

Следуя примеру Кенджи, свешиваю ноги вниз. Устраиваюсь поудобнее. Кенджи слишком уж послушно протягивает мне свою гитару, и я аккуратно принимаю ее от него – лакированная поверхность почти как лед. Странная затея, Кевин.

Но Кенджи уже превратился во внимание. Сосредоточился весь, напряжен и смотрит на меня во все глаза – откуда такой интерес?

Я уже правда мало что помню, но мои руки будто двигаются сами по себе. Выдаю несколько слабых расхлябанных аккордов – позор какой, надо бы собраться. Кенджи с сомнением жует гвоздик в губе, мои гитарные достижения, кажется, пока не способны его впечатлить. А ведь раньше я играл довольно терпимо – когда это было? Год? Два назад?

Пытаюсь вспомнить хоть что-нибудь, что-нибудь несложное. Коротенько-простенькое. Несмотря на дикий холод, мне все же удается настроиться, и мелодия всплывает вдруг в моей голове. Провожу рукой по струнам – ну вот, уже гораздо лучше.

Делаю глубокий вдох. От холодного воздуха начинает щипать в горле.

 

_Do you want to go to the seaside?_

_I_ _’m not trying to say that everybody wants to go..._

 

Запинаюсь, английский текст начинает путаться в голове. Чего это я вообще тут распелся? Стыдоба какая – мой немецкий акцент и английский язык, наверное, просто ядерная смесь. Отпускаю струны и поворачиваюсь в сторону Кенджи – от презрительного безразличия не осталось и следа. Мне почему-то не нравится эта перемена.

Глаза Инады-младшего расширены и блестят, он ерзает на своем месте, подтягивает колени к животу и, будто страшно стесняясь, просит:

– Продолжай… пожалуйста.

Да что это с ним такое? Я ошеломленно киваю и отворачиваюсь в сторону – не хочется, чтобы он видел, как мои щеки покрываются густым румянцем. И это не от холода. Я никогда в жизни не играл ни для кого, кроме самого себя.

Продолжаю, немного путаясь в тексте и то и дело заменяя его невнятным мямлением – остается надеяться, что Кенджи не слишком силен в английском. Хорошо хоть текст постоянно повторяется, а песня чуть длинней минуты. Больше никогда в жизни не соглашусь на подобное мучение.

В тишине, наступившей после оборвавшихся гитарных аккордов, голос Кенджи звучит особенно странно.

– Ничего себе. Ты… очень классно играешь.

– Прям так классно? – удивляюсь я. Кенджи будто немного не в себе.

– Я не знаю никого, кто играл бы лучше. Это… это было просто невероятно. Ты сам это сочинил?

Я ему кто, Джек Джонсон[2]? Недоверчиво закатываю глаза.

– Ты ведь сейчас шутишь, да? Это Kooks.[3]

Кенджи продолжает смотреть на меня такими глазами, будто собирается меня съесть. Мне в голову даже начинает закрадываться мысль, что это его новая форма издевательства – сначала он будет восхищаться моей игрой на гитаре, а когда я расслаблюсь и скажу что-то вроде „спасибо, как приятно, что ты оценил“, посмеется надо мной и скажет, что я бездарность. Какой изощренный план. Типичный Кенджи.

Вздохнув, поправляю гитару на коленях и говорю опасливо:

– Я рад, если тебе и правда так понравилось. И если тебе нравится песня, могу показать, как ее играть. Хотя я сам плохо помню. Наверное, тебе лучше посмотреть в Интернете…

– Ты и правда сделаешь это для меня?

Я оторопело моргаю.

– Что сделаю?

– Научишь меня играть на гитаре так, как ты… Кевин-сан. Пожалуйста.

Как можно так бессовестно перевирать мои слова? Теперь я уже абсолютно уверен, что он просто издевается надо мной. Пусть идет к черту и репетитора для игры на гитаре по пути поищет. Я раздраженно качаю головой. Еще и каким вежливым вдруг стал. Подозрительно.

– Кенджи, извини, конечно, но я и сам толком играть не умею…

В неагрессивном состоянии Кенджи слишком похож на Йошино. Смотрит на меня влажно блестящими в полутьме молящими глазами, и я понимаю, что не могу. Даже при всей моей неприязни к нему. Просто не могу сказать нет. Вместо этого говорю:

– Это так важно?

Кенджи напряженно кивает. Я все еще колеблюсь – верить ли ему в его ничем не обоснованном восхищении моей игрой на гитаре или же принимать все за подлый розыгрыш. Пока мы оба молчим, со стороны моря налетает сильный, нестерпимо холодный порыв ветра. Мои волосы по-дурацки взлетают вверх и лезут в лицо, прилипают к губам – холод успешно пробирается под одежду, и я начинаю дрожать. Наша приятная беседа с глазу на глаз немного затянулась.

– Это… это вся моя жизнь, – тихо признается Кенджи. Он с усилием натягивает капюшон толстовки еще больше себе на голову, до тех пор, пока его лицо совсем не скрывается из виду – я разговариваю с куском ткани, – у меня… нет больше ничего. Только это.

Боже мой, какие страсти. Я не знаю, что сказать. Ну, кроме того, что, чтобы делать что-то смыслом своей жизни, нужно заниматься этим чуть больше чем пару недель. А это явно не случай Кенджи, по крайней мере, судя по тому, что я слышал. Или же он – полная бездарность. Что, в общем-то, еще в несколько раз хуже. Я решаю оставить свои мысли при себе.

– Когда мне исполнится восемнадцать, я собираюсь создать свою группу, – у Кенджи наступило прямо-таки время откровений. Он продолжает прятаться за своей толстовкой. Интересно, а почему именно когда ему исполнится восемнадцать? За создание музыкальных групп до совершеннолетия вроде в тюрьму не сажают.

Я все еще не знаю, что сказать.

– Э-э… Кенджи…

– Пожалуйста, Кевин-сан.

Опять пожалуйста? Что пожалуйста?!

– Научи меня играть на гитаре так, как ты.

Что-то снова мешает мне сказать нет. Кенджи уставился на меня своим фирменным взглядом, полным безмолвной мольбы, и я понимаю внезапно, что это именно то, к чему я стремился. Я ведь хотел поладить с ним, и мои изначально обреченные на полный провал попытки все-таки увенчались успехом. О лучшем я даже и мечтать не мог.

Понимаю, что использовать слабость других людей нечестно, но все же не могу не удержаться от легкой ухмылки.

– В конце концов, я оказался не таким плохим, как ты думал, да? Даже полезным.

Кенджи мгновенно вспыхивает. Раздосадованно бормочет себе под нос что-то неразборчивое и резко отворачивается в сторону. Я отчетливо вижу, как в нем борются эти два абсолютно противоречивых желания – быть со мной вежливым в надежде на бесплатные уроки игры на гитаре или высказать мне в лицо все, что он в действительности обо мне думает.

Нужно действовать быстро, пока второе желание все же не взяло над ним верх. Я осторожно откладываю гитару в сторону и еще в несколько раз осторожней, одними кончиками пальцев касаюсь его плеча.

Кенджи тут же вскипает. Свирепо смотрит на меня, будто бы собирается уничтожить меня за такое наглое вторжение в его личное пространство, но этот взгляд, как ни странно, совсем не останавливает меня. Моя ладонь мягко нажимает на плечо Кенджи – и тот без замедления реагирует на это, весь сжимается в тугой клубок напряжения, выставляя наружу только свои шипы. А он не только к общению с людьми не привык, рассеянно думаю я, но и к прикосновениям. Не удивительно тогда, что он так привязан к Йошино и не собирается отдавать его мне без боя.

Моя рука все еще на плече Кенджи – странно вообще, что он пока еще не собирается ее сбрасывать, а даже успокоился как будто. Ложная победа? Даже и не думай расслабляться, Кевин, с этим парнем нужно быть начеку.

Я натужно улыбаюсь Инаде-младшему и пытаюсь по-дружески потрепать его по плечу. Не самое мудрое решение – Кенджи не сопротивляется, но смотрит на мою руку так, будто бы это ядовитая змея.

– Кенджи-кун… – ну вот… он ведь говорил не называть его так, а я, круглый идиот, ничего не запомнил. Поспешно исправляюсь.

– … эм-м, Кенджи, просто послушай, что я тебе сейчас скажу, ладно?

Кенджи не очень-то похож на хорошего слушателя. Я продолжаю, пока мне еще хватает энергии сопротивляться его враждебности.

– Я не забираю у тебя „твоего Йоши“, – можно было бы и обойтись без сарказма, Кевин. – Никто не может забрать его у тебя, понимаешь? Ты и Юи… вы оба… всегда будете у него на первом месте. А я на втором. Я всегда буду для него после тебя…

Кенджи скептически изгибает бровь. Что ему теперь не так? Ведь теперь-то он точно должен быть доволен…

– Почему это ты на втором?!

Во взгляде Кенджи настоящее объявление войны. Чтобы угодить этому парню, нужно иметь как минимум докторскую степень в психологии. Я окончательно теряюсь.

– Неважно, боже, Кенджи, это просто пример. Я просто хотел…

– Ты для него ничего не значишь. Не второе, а _пустое_ место.

– Хорошо, пустое место, – скрипя зубами, соглашаюсь я, – как скажешь.

Тебе виднее, Кенджи. И да, твои уроки игры на гитаре, кажется, только что заказали долго жить.

Я продолжаю издеваться над самим собой ради моего сэмпая, а Инада-младший будто бы даже повеселел, словно мое признание поражения и собственной никчемности – это самый лучший способ для него поднять настроение. Видя, что я никак не пытаюсь ему возразить, он презрительно усмехается и протягивает задумчиво:

– И что Йоши только в тебе нашел? Ну, кроме того, что ты иностранец…

Только не это опять. Я прямо чувствую, как моя старая паранойя, удачно похороненная мной далеко на дне сознания еще в самом начале наших с Йошино отношений, просыпается и поднимает голову.

Разозленно молчу, втискивая смертельно замерзшие ладони в карманы пальто. Поддаваться провокациям Кенджи глупее, наверное, даже, чем гулять по незнакомому городу без мобильника, но я все же продолжаю слушать его, то, как он, вдохновленный моей пассивной реакцией, издевательски продолжает:

– Говорят, что иностранцы лучше в этом, чем японцы… Это правда?

В „этом“… в чем? Хотя, если говорить начистоту, мне перехотелось узнавать ответ на этот вопрос. Я поворачиваюсь, внимательно смотрю в глаза сидящему рядом со мной монстру и вижу в них вместо ожидаемого презрения живой интерес. Узнать ему хочется, видите ли, кто лучше… Советую с неизвестно откуда взявшимся тухлым сарказмом:

– Почему бы тебе не спросить у Йоши самому?

Лицо Кенджи на мгновение затеняет смущение, я торжествую, хотя и страшный холод, царящий на улице, постепенно убивает во мне способность чувствовать что-либо. Я мысленно обращаюсь к моему сэмпаю, робко интересуясь у него, достаточно ли для меня на сегодня мучений? Попытка примирения, игра на гитаре и разговор по душам – разве этого мало? Обязательная программа точно выполнена, а на факультативы – уж прости, Йоши – у меня больше нет сил.

Кенджи смотрит на меня, будто раздумывая, а потом неожиданно бормочет: „Ну и ладно“. Ладно что?! Что ему ладно...

Мысли обрываются, словно сорвавшись с обрыва, когда чужие губы неуклюже приклеиваются к моим – сухие, обветренные, неожиданно пахнущие никотином. На пару секунд я теряю возможность нормально мыслить. Он серьезно?! Он… Господи, эта проклятая железка сейчас проткнет мне щеку.

Я пытаюсь отпихнуть от себя ненормального Кенджи изо всех сил – и это не преувеличение, он цепляется за мои плечи и умудряется еще несколько раз смачно скользнуть по моим губам. Мне кажется, что я больше никогда в жизни не смогу забыть вкус его слюны.

– Кен… Кенджи?!!

Панически глотаю воздух, не сводя глаз с Кенджи, а тот будто бы даже и не осознает, что он только что сделал, и пялится на меня в ответ во все глаза. Нахально, почти даже развязно. О его хваленной стеснительности можно забыть.

– Какого черта, Кенджи?!

Почему я должен чувствовать себя сейчас так жалко? Почти даже виновато. Но я ведь не сделал ничего плохого. Судорожно пытаюсь убедить себя в этом.

– А что – это проблема?

Кенджи все еще таращится мне прямо в лицо, и я весь на нервах. Одно лишь неверное движение с его стороны, и я обещаю, что больше не смогу быть за себя в ответе.

Этот парень не только неадекватен, но еще и сексуально озабочен. Я уже даже и не знаю, что может сделать его еще менее привлекательным в моих глазах. Лимит моей дружелюбности исчерпан.

Нервно отодвигаюсь в сторону и зло предупреждаю:

– Тебе не стоит делать подобного еще раз. Я серьезно.

Кенджи закатывает глаза.

– Но я ведь только пошутил, Кевин-сан.

Сама невинность. Меня тошнит от его выходок, я сыт этими выходками по самое горло, поэтому я возражаю – хрипло и, возможно, резче, чем это было нужно:

– Это несмешная шутка, Кенджи! Это вообще не шутка, а полная дрянь. Представь себе, что бы подумал Йошино, если бы увидел нас…

– Может быть, то же самое, что и я, когда застал вас сосущихся на кухне? – парирует Кенджи с каменным лицом, и я вздрагиваю. Не заметить триумфа в темных глазах этого маленького монстра просто невозможно.

Я молча поднимаюсь с земли, параллельно думая о том, что у Кенджи несомненно талант. Талант перевирать чужие слова, талант сравнивать несравнимое и искажать привычные вещи так, что в какой-то момент это даже начинает казаться нормальным. В общем, талант запутать и свести с ума любого, да еще и за один единственный вечер.

С меня хватит.

Пока я думаю обо всем этом, Кенджи тоже поднимается со своего места. Самое забавное во всей ситуации то, что как бы я на него ни злился, нам все равно придется идти домой вместе, так как адреса дома Юи я все еще не знаю. Перспектива не из самых приятных.

Я с тоской думаю об оставшемся дома мобильнике. А еще о Йошино – все еще с чувством какой-то необъяснимой вины. И как долго я собираюсь обвинять себя в том, что только что произошло? Ведь это не я поцеловал Кенджи, а он меня. Я бы до него добровольно даже в самом невменяемом состоянии не дотронулся. И дело даже не в том, что он племянник моего сэмпая, а скорее в его чудесных личных качествах, заставляющих меня хотеть держаться от него как можно дальше.

Кенджи тем временем поднимает с земли чехол от гитары, энергично трясет его и обтряхивает со всех сторон так обстоятельно и медленно, что я незаметно для самого себя погружаюсь в наблюдение за этими манипуляциями, пока его глаза не встречаются с моими.

Это действительно мало объяснимо, но мне становится неловко. Неловко оттого, что он вот так вот смотрит на меня, будто бы ждет чего-то, неловко до такой степени, что я пытаюсь скрыться за самым нелепым вопросом из всех возможных:

– Ну что, исследователь, убедился в том, кто лучше: японцы или иностранцы?

Нельзя сказать, что я уж очень жду ответа на свой вопрос, этот вопрос скорее своего рода месть Кенджи за его дурацкую выходку, но он вдруг спокойно отзывается, несколько неопределенно пожимая плечами:

– Не знаю. У меня пока не было возможности сравнить.

То есть как не было? То есть он до этого только с иностранцами и целовался? Или же… Я изо всех сил пытаюсь отогнать от себя кошмарную мысль, что единственный человек, с которым Кенджи до этого целовался, это я.

Не думать об этом.

Сказать это себе легче, чем заставить. Мое чувство вины похоже неизлечимо и собирается стать хроническим. Я понимаю, что теперь буду избегать взгляда Йошино – следующие несколько дней точно. Главное, чтобы это не вошло в привычку.

С досадой бросаю последний взгляд в сторону моря, будто бы оно виновато во всем. В конце концов, именно оно привело меня к Кенджи. Но море не отвечает, оно всем своим видом показывает мне, что ему не до меня и наших жалких разборок с племянником моего сэмпая.

В который раз вздыхаю. В следующий раз, если мне захочется остаться дома вместо того, чтобы ехать куда-то, я именно так и сделаю. И это будет правильным решением.

Кенджи наклоняется за своей гитарой и тут происходит что-то странное, я даже не успеваю понять что именно, осознаю только то, что земля под нашими ногами качнулась.

Глаза Кенджи округляются.

Я слышу, как где-то сдавленно взвывает сирена. Одновременно понимаю и не понимаю, что происходит. Земля под нашими ногами оживает.

Кенджи пошатывается как пьяный, не может удержаться на ногах – за его спиной море – я инстинктивно тяну его за руку к себе.

Еще один толчок. Нас швыряет на землю, Кенджи в полной панике шипит что-то невнятное, но я только обнимаю его и не собираюсь отпускать. Сирена сменяется объявлением по громкой связи.

Я _ничерта_ не понимаю.

Кенджи горячо дышит мне в шею. Кричит что-то мне в лицо. Брыкается, но я не могу выпустить его из рук.

Мне чудится огромная стеклянная витрина, взрывающаяся перед лицом Йошино мириадами осколков. Мне чудится бетонный мост с выкорчеванными столбами, обрушившийся вниз. Мне чудится гигантская волна, накрывающая нас с головой. И только в этот момент я понимаю, насколько мир, окружающий меня, хрупкий.

Пары подземных толчков хватит, чтобы разрушить все за долю секунды.

Дрожь под нашими телами затихает, но остается у меня внутри – я все еще ничего не соображаю, только подчиняюсь Кенджи, мгновенно вскакивающему с земли и утягивающему меня за собой.

Мы не в девяносто пятом[4], успеваю подумать я. Может, ничего не случится. Может, с Йошино все будет в порядке. И со мной. И с Кенджи.

Я успеваю подумать о тысяче вещей, но делаю только одно – резко, до боли сжимаю запястье Кенджи.

И бегу за ним.

 

 

 

[1] Ритуальные ворота перед в входом в синтоистский храм.

[2] Гавайский музыкант, автор и исполнитель собственных песен.

[3] Британская инди-рок группа.

[4] Отсылка к землетрясению в Кобе 1995-го года, одному из самых крупнейших землетрясений в истории Японии.


End file.
